High School Freshmen
by Narch
Summary: It's the start of High School, where two friend so strong had promising to do anything together, but ending up doing something they not suppose to do in their young age. Hiding behind as Best Friend, crime Fighting Team. Book 1 of HS Series. Kim Ron
1. A Twisted Start

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There some character that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.  
**

_**Story Summary**_: It's the start of High School, where two friend so strong had promising to do anything together, but ending up doing something they not suppose to do in their young age. Hiding behind as Best Friend, and A crime Fighting Team, It a Image they have to upkeep up in public. As the teen grow closer, the evils raise to challenge the unbreakable bond, the bond that could either save or be the end of the world, secret and mystery.

Another Main story, Not the Part of *True love*, Could say is another vision to the main story.

- Just follow along the Wiki chronological order while we twist the episodes a little. We are going to try to keep story and episodes the same, so in every chapter we will add what episodes you going be look at. *A/N* - Other chapters may be different, since we might rush it and some of them we're going to rewrite a bit: We aren't going to change the storyline too much, just put Kim and Ron's friendship much closer and still follow it. Of course some plot twists and a new Villain will be provided.

- Well it just a project the two of us wanted to do. We have known each other since we were 3 and now both of us is 23 years olds, Kim and Ron remind so much of our life, so this is personal for us. We will be keeping "True Love" as priority, but since our other two friends are the in U.S. right now, we decided to write this story in our free time.

- We're actually writing this story in our native language and we're trying to translate it into English. It's based on another story we wrote when we finished the 9 grade. After our 9th grade story we kinda kept up with storyline till we both graduated high School and went to college together. Unfortunately we couldn't share a dorm room, (had to be married or something). so it based on our old story, just rewritten in KP style.

Story in **HS (High School**) Years series:

**HSF -High School Freshmen **(5 chapter of 10 pages - 10k+ words every chapters - )

**HSS - High School Sophomores **(10k+ words chapters so far)

**HSJ - High School Juniors** ( 10k+ words Chapters )

**SH - Senior High **( 10k+ words chapter + the summer before Colleges Years. )

**Colleges Years **( Only ideas so far - )

-p.s.- We not going to upload chapters weekly, it still a pain to translate and rewrite it to KP style.

**(A/N)** - Tick Tick Tick -

**(Tick-tick-tick) **- this it episode the chapter is taken place so far. What you see in this chapter might be little disturbing, So is rated M. Sorry We really tried to Go for Rate T, but we been told to stay in same rate, since later in the series is M**.  
**

**Chapter Summary**: The school have start, they both confusing over their own feeling for each other by hormones, there is image both of them need to uphold, their idea of helping people had only been up to rescuing, but now super Villains start to rises, and what worse, Kim had gotten detention!

**Chapter update: 08-05-10 (update 1)**

* * *

**High School Freshmen**

* * *

**A Twisted Start **

**I  
**

_Somewhere in a place called Middleton in a backyard of a Stoppable Resident, there's a tree house built by a Stoppable and Possible as a gift to their son and daughter. The tree house was big enough to fit two adults and two teens, but due to the safety, no more than three people up at the time. It had been nearly __thirteen__years since it was build, and four years since the parents to the teen had been up there for more than five minutes at a time. _

_One of the teens was Kimberly Ann Possible, a strong girl that has saved countless lives, all because of misspelling in an internet request. She was known as Kim Possible, "the girl that could do anything". Her auburn hair flipped easily to any movement of her head. Her hair was long and using just a little imagination, her auburn hair would form like a "heart" from behind. _

_Her skin was smooth as she was very beautiful. The piercing emerald eyes, soft lips and charming nose has caused many people to think she is a model. Her body was slender and looked skinnier from far away, but if you got closer you would know her body was built for athletics moves. And, if you looked even closer, you would know her biscuit was perfect for a martial artist. To the record Kim Possible had mastered sixteen style of kung fu, Kim was a fast learner, and had mastered some of the style under a year.__  
_

_The other teen was a boy and his name was Ronald Dean Stoppable, or just known as Ron Stoppable, "the guy that always loses his pants". His hair was blonde, short and messy with big ears and average brown eyes. His freckles were easy to spot, even far away. The body of Ron Stoppable didn't exactly look handsome, just an average teenager boy. But, the truth was always inside. __He too had been in same Martial art trainings as Kim Possible, but he was not a fast learner so it seems.  
_

_They look like normal teenagers, but for four years they had saved and helped people around the world. They have known each other since there were four years old. They met in Pre-K and started helping people when they were only ten years old. _

Kim broke the kiss as she smiled at her blonde friend. It was their first real kiss, and it just felt right for her to ask him to kiss her. Ever since they were twelve, they had kissed each other in curiosity. It started with a peck on the lips, but sometimes they last a long time. Their lips may have touched, but there was no feeling behind those kisses. No one other than them and Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat pet, knew about it.

This kiss was different; they had pressed their lips hard but gently opened their mouth to deepen the kiss. They pressed their bodies closer, neither wanted to stop. Kim was holding the back of his head. Ron's hands were roaming her back and she liked it.

"Wow... So, that was a real kiss?" The blonde asked with a wide smile and sparkling eyes as he was sat cross legged in front of her.

"I think so," Kim said as she used her hands to lift her up, and move over to sit on Ron's lap. Smiling, she laid her arms around his shoulders, and looked him in the eyes.

Her mother had told her that her first kiss should be with someone she trusts. Since Ron was the only one she trusted, she asked him to kiss her, so it all started with a simple kiss. Now that they both are fourteen years old, they were curious to try different kinds of kisses. What happened was something only a couple did together, not a peck kiss like they used to do.

"Ron, what do you think about us?" She asked him while playing with his hair like she always did when they were alone. The idea of him being her boyfriend had passed through her mind a lot since she had hit puberty, but her feelings haven't really changed since they first met back in Pre-K and that confused her.

"KP, I really don't know. Thing really haven't changed all much since we deepened the kiss," He said leaning his head on her chest. or more at her boobs that wasn't developed as other her age, but it was there, not big nor small, just perfect to her body form, and her rather active lifestyle.

Kim knew what he meant; they have been best friends since they were four, but what do you call them? She could not just tell people that he had become her boyfriend, it just didn't sound right since he was a boy and he was a friend. all together there only been added hormones to the feeling between them.

"I know Ron, but so long as no one knows about it, we are still best friends... until we both decide to tell them, but if we do, our parents will likely put some restrictions on us. I hate to admit it, but I don't like the idea of restriction when it comes to us..." Kim said, but could see his confused expression so she added, "Like when you spend the night after a mission or having to have my door stay open when you up in my room, or having my dad checking on us every time we have a tickle fight."

"Whatever you say KP," Ron laughed heartily until his face became red, "but do you mind getting up? There's something going on that I can't control yet going on if ya know what I mean."

Kim knew what he meant, since the bulge already starting to fight its way in the tight space between her butts and his laps, she blushed by the feeling before rose up and sat on the old couch. They had talk about everything, and they had no secrets between them., so it was only natural to talk about what each other had that other didn't have, liked how those things works. She stared curiosity at the bulge between his leg, and rose to take out cargos pant and a green top from her bag.

Kim then took off her cheer uniform, she had wearied to her cheer practice, It was no secrets how proud Kim was as captain of the cheerleader, and because of that she liked to wear it home after school, before change it to her normal clothes or changes in the tree-house. She trusted him enough to even be naked together and sleep in the same sleeping bag.

After putting on her cargo pants and green top she laid on the couch and looked at him. She always wondered why his member hardened, sometimes without a reason. Kim liked the idea that it was because of her body, but he had told her; he didn't have any control over it most of the time, since it also happens when she wasn't there.

**I**

* * *

**II**

Ron shrugged his shoulders, hhe didn't mind that Kim changed in front of him actually he liked it. The problem was just something els, or more what between his legs; it was just annoying that he couldn't control "it". She had changed in front of him since they were four, so he had gotten use to it. Not that his teen hormones were not sending images of them naked and making out were they both touches each other, he was a boy after all.

After he told her about some of the images and fantasies, she had told him that she also had them, and it helped him a little to his control himself. Then again he had too much respect for her to hurt her in any way, and he knew that the feeling was mutual. they would not do something without approval.

When they saved the villages from a flood, both of their clothes were wet, and he had lost his backpack with his sleeping bag. So, they just slept naked in hers. Nothing happened but they still decided to leave the naked part out when they told their parents about the mission. They did found out how happy they both were by waking up with each other in their arms, and the sigh of each faces, it was even natural for them to be in that positions.

"You know what KP…" Ron said while rubbing her legs. He always did it after school when she had cheer practice.

"Know what Ron?" Kim asked softly as she started to read her book.

"It's just that you just changed when, you know…While 'it' is hard, and you know if it's too much I'll need a cold shower...So, I wonder if it your way to tell me that I need to take a bath." He grinned at her.

"Or, masturbate!" She giggled behind the book, "But, no, I don't think you need a bath. Though I do actually, but it can wait."

Ron never thought about Masturbating, but he wondered if she had done it. He actually didn't really know what to do since he had always just taken a cold shower. Then his mind wandered to how a girl could masturbate and why she was doing it.

He leaned down and sniffed loudly at her leg so she could hear him.

"No, no, I think I can survive that you haven't taken a bath KP…" He said laughing, "But, which is better?"

"Thanks Ron!" She giggled before adding, "Dunno, never tried. You?"

"Me either, I don't even think I know what to do," Ron said blushing. He could see that Kim started to look at him funnily, "Okay, I haven't thought about it before you said it!"

"Sorry Ron, it's just that I heard that all guys do it every chance they get... I thought you would have done it," Kim said getting up and moving her hand to his jaw to lift his head up so their eyes would meet.

"It's okay KP, but maybe we should stop talking about it otherwise I'll really need to take a cold shower." He grinned at her.

Yeah Ron, but now that I think about it, I need to head home... not only because of what you had putted in my mind, but I need to finish my history paper too," she said and without warning she grabbed him and pull him into a deep kiss. Giggling, she jumped down from the tree house and ran off..

Seeing Kim had run off, he wondered if he should follow her, but dismissed the idea. First he needed to take a cold shower, and then he needed to finish level five in "Steel-Toe Cyber Slam!"; Ron coal was to beat each level since he gotten the game.

Walking inside the house, he spotted the new VCR. Knowing that he likely would not be able to concentrate while his hormones were raging, he moved his hands to his left cargo pants pocket and took a sleeping naked mole rat into his hands.

He lifted the just awaken naked-mole-rat up to his face.

"Rufus, can you program the VCR while I take a shower?" He asked the mole rat.

Rufus blinked and nodded as he jumped down from his hands. Ron could only look amazed at what his pet was doing to the VCR he just hoped that his pet knew what he was doing. After Rufus had unpacked everything, he gave Ron a thumb's up. Seeing the thumb's up from his little buddy, Ron smiled in satisfaction and head upstairs to take his cold shower.

He only had one thing on his mind and that was his best friend and the unique friendship they had together. He was sure that he was the only one to see her naked and if you discounted Walter Nelson, he was the only one she ever kissed. Well until she found a boyfriend that she thought she could trust enough. He shivered at the thought. He knew that if either of them were to actually get a boyfriend or girlfriend that things would definitely change between them.

They'll stop the kissing, that he was sure of, and he had come to enjoy it. Worst of all was that they moved on to a more deep kind of kiss and his body was lusting for many, many more. He was no longer just touching his lips to hers. No, now he could taste her, taste everything about her and he liked it.

They only broke their kisses now because their need for air surpassed their body's want for each other. It doubtlessly went way past a friend's kiss, but Kim did say it was for the sake of training.

The thought of losing all that just because she got a boyfriend ticked him off, but at least he knew their first kiss was with each other. His head hurt, but he knew that he need to ask her what to do when dating a girl, like how long to wait before kissing.

There was also the problem of how much they would lose from dating each other.

**II**

* * *

**III**

Kim was running and dodging everything as best and fast as she could. She was wearing her green tank top belly shirt and cargo pants from yesterday. She had forgotten to turn her alarm on, and with her absolutely wonderful dream, her body decided not to get up on time. Normally Ron would have woken her up when he stopped by her house, but he had texted her that he needed to use her locker computer for something and headed to school early.

"Sorry! Excuse me! I'm in a hurry!" She yelled as she jumped and dodged the other students. Most of them were used to her chaotic lifestyle, what with all of the committees, cheerleading and world saving she was always rushing in or rushing out of the school.

After a few jumps and flips, she wrenched her locker door open and quickly pressed "print". She didn't have to worry about uploading since she had sent the paper to her locker printer before going to bed last night.

"Come on! Come on! Print for Kim! Good! Good!" She said in hurry, but was surprised by what had come out. "What is this?"

"What is this? I downloaded cheat codes for 'Steel-Toe Cyber Slam!' Today Ron Stoppable defeats the boss of level six!" Ron exclaimed from behind waving his arms dramatically.

"Ron, I have like thirty seconds to print my history paper!" Kim cried out pressing "print" again.

It got a paper jam this time.

Luckily, Rufus knew how to fix it and did so as Ron explained how Rufus could even program a VCR.

After printing her paper, she sprinted down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her.

Only to run into Mr. Three-Strikes-Barkin.

And, as luck would have it, it was her third offence. The first time she had no idea. The second time had her running after Ron; he had accidentally taken her backpack instead of his

He didn't forgot, so Kim was irritated in all her period up to launch.

The bell rang for lunch.

Kim was majorly tweaked! Never in all of her school career had she ever been in detention, and now she had it all week. From three to five o'clock she would have to change her schedule of visiting Ron at the tree house before heading to the local Tex Mix, Bueno Nacho. But, worst of all was that she had to put trying out the new level kiss on the back burner until she was free.

She would never admit it to anyone, but that kiss had her lusting for more. She spotted Ron by her locker as she walked down the hallway. She needed to tell him about her detention. Hopefully he would be able to cheer her up or at least give her some advice on what to do. Still, she was very embarrassed over the entire sitch.

Quickly she looked around to see somewhere private for them talk. A janitor's closet was just a few lockers down.

""Ron we need to talk," Kim said tapping his shoulder from behind. He, of course, just smiled and nodded not really comprehending what was up. The janitor's closet was actually their favorite place to talk privately, so long as they didn't accidentally lock themselves in it.

"Ron, I got detention for the rest of the week!" Kim screamed hysterically as all of her frustrations came out against him. It terrified her how much her reputation could be killed by this one week, and how much that actually meant to her.

Ron nodded in understanding. Unsurprisingly, he grabbed her and gave her a firm but warm hug that always seemed to relax and comfort her. Out of reflex, she put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. For whatever reason, she always enjoyed hugging in this position more than any other.

Slowly they broke the hug.

Her arms had not moved from his neck as his had remained around her slim waist. Her mind going blank from anything else, she kissed him with great vigor; the same kind that he had returned to her instantly. In those blissful few moments, all of her problems seemed to just disappear. It was all just so right that she couldn't bring herself to break free until her lungs literally cried out to give them air.

"Booyah!" He exclaimed with a goofy grin. Never even letting go of him, she pulled him in for another hug.

"Thanks Ron, that helped a lot, but I still need to tell my parents," she said annoyed but gave him a quick peck anyway before heading out of the closet.

They had talked about the change of plan they would need to make for the rest of the week all the way to the cafeteria. Of course, they avoided anything that was in the more TMI portion of things. She might be able to talk to Ron about her monthly or tampons, but that didn't mean she would do it in public.

Ron was her best friend and thus she could tell him anything. Ron was practically genderless in her eyes. She knew very well he was a guy, "it" proved that enough times, but that didn't matter to her.

**III**

* * *

**IV**

Ron Stoppable was sitting in his seat at Bueno Nacho. The table was unofficially his and Kim's table since they sat there almost every day.

His mind mused about what happened today in the janitor's closet as he waited for Kim to show after dinner with the fam. The kiss was absolutely wonderful, but still, there was no change in feelings there. It frustrated him to no end that all he could feel was the naturalness of them to kiss. Was this normal for best friends or was his body trying tell him something?

"Ron, were heading off to the Amazon in ten. I already got your clothes," she said dragging him into the car that was waiting to take them to the airport.

So much for their hangout after Kim had her talk with her parents, but a mission should be fun, and it was a hangout just a different style of hangout; Kim and Ron style.

Once on the plane, Ron quickly changed into his mission gear. Kim was a different story. She had taken off her normal bra and was trying to put on her sports bra on. Sensing her need for his help, he moved over quickly and strapped it.

"Thanks Ron," she said softly. Still something felt off about her outfit, like it was too big. When she looked over herself, she knew instantly what the problem was. "Oh great, I'm wearing your extra pair of pants! Today is just not my day!" Quickly unbuttoning them she threw them at Ron and began to search for her own pair all the while giving Ron quite the view of the bottom section of his friend.

Ron stared at it. Most men would give their arm and leg to catch such a glorious sight. Kim didn't really mind Ron's staring though it didn't even really register in her mind.

he knew very well that her panties were not for the public to see, so she wore her sports one for missions instead of her white ones with the red heart in front that showed off her butt quite well. Ron quickly took a seat at the adjacent box to get a better angle to enjoy the view. It took quite a few minutes for him to realize that she was wearing her normal ones.

"Not Kimilla, I'm not saying I don't enjoy the view, but wouldn't you'd be revealing quite a lot if you lose your pants?" Ron couldn't even try to hide his amusement.

Kim looked down and slapped her forehead in frustration. "This detention sitch is ruining my life! It's bad enough that I'll have to sit there for two hours, alone, watching that stupid clock, but now I found out that the Tweebs are the only Possibles to ever get detention!" Letting her frustration out on her panties, she nearly ripped them off and replaced them with her proper mission ones.

"Whoa, hold the phone KP! You were seriously the only one there?" Ron asked.

"Well, Mr. Barkin was there, but that was it! I'm doomed!" She dramatically exclaimed before putting her mission pants on.

"Well, maybe there are other tomorrow" He tried to lift her spirit.

"Ron not helping, there detention guys/girl, people that breake the rules"

He wanted respond to it, but stayed quit and returned his stare at his best friend beautiful body.

He told her about the images that went straight through his head when she gave him the beautiful view and how most men would give anything to see it. Most girls, Ron knew, would have been raging mad at him, but Kim just laughed and petted his hair.

"You're probably right, but I don't mind you seeing me. I've changed in front of you way too many times now for me to start feeling self conscious about it. I don't think even having a boyfriend would change that about me," she said smiling before forcing him into the cockpit, and slapped his butt before entering the cockpit area after him.

Ron took the window seat and started to eat the packed Bueno Nacho he had brought along with him. Next to him, Kim started to unpack her papers and books.

Then he turned toward her after had eaten his Nachos

"You spent two hours in detention and didn't finish your homework?" He asked in mock surprise while taking sips of his soda. When you are thousands of miles away from the next refill, you're going to want to take sips only.

Looking down, he caught sight of Rufus just as he finished his nachos and jumped back into his pants pocket for a well earned (at least in Rufus' opinion) rest. What are you going to do with a gluttonous naked mole rat that likes to sleep twenty hours a day?

"Kim?" He asked, but all he got was her head suddenly leaning on his shoulder. Since she was already asleep, he looked at some of her papers. Hoping they weren't due tomorrow, he gently put them back into her pack without waking her up.

Taking a leaf out of Kim's book, he leaned back to get some rest himself. When he took one last look at his best friend, she suddenly leaned in closer to snuggle with him. That's how things always were with them, so he put his arm around her to pull her in closer.

Ron could see a tiny smile escape from lips as her breathing became deep but soft. She always did say that she slept better when he was her pillow after all. He would do anything for her, and if he helped her relax better before a mission then he would gladly be his pillow.

Not to mention they would finish faster.

Smiling at the thought of their unique friendship, he took a deep breath before closing his eyes to dream a dream with a rather red-haired teen with emerald eyes feeding him.

**IV**

* * *

**V**

Kim was awakened by something soft hard but soft pushing at her cheek. Opening her eyes, she realized that somehow she ended up using Ron's lap as a pillow. Well, more like the thing between his legs. It was a nice but annoying feeling.

She liked it by the way, not that anyone need to know it, the problem was just that it was the wrong positions for her. It was way better when it was the back of her head, not her cheeks.

'You really can't control, can you?" She asked softly without moving. "Ron?" She asked again, but still received no response.

Annoyed, she reluctantly got up to tear into him.

Only to find her best friend was still asleep. He always was so cute when he was asleep. Suddenly she remembered that she had fallen asleep doing her homework. Panicking, she looked around to see her backpack and it had all of her papers inside it.

Sighed she smiled innerly, knowing full well her best friend got her back as usually.

Firmly but gently she started to shake Ron to wake him up.

"Time to get up Ron," she said in a near whisper, but she still got no response. Annoyed, she decided on a different tactic. Moving closer she gently bit his ear.

"Wha? What? KIM!" He yelled at her before grabbing her and proceeded to tickle her

"Ron! Stop! Mission! Mission!' Kim commanded between giggles. She forced herself on top of him and had somehow gotten her leg around his waist while she held his arms behind his back.

"Aw man! Totally not fair KP!" Ron cried out. This only served for her to burst out in a giggle fit. Her giggling came to abrupt halt when she felt something poking "that" area. She knew what it was, but still looked on reflex. Seeing it, she blushed a crimson red. She didn't care much since they were both wearing clothes, but still it was touching a very sensitive spot.

"You really can't control it, can you?" She asked still blushing. It was not awkward for her to end up in thin this position. In fact, it actually felt right to her, completely natural. Then again, this is the position they always ended up in when they have a tickle fight.

Well, so long she wasn't going to remember her fantasies or dreams.

"Well, it not going to be any better that we are in this position, you mind?" Ron asked without any signs of regrets.

"Right, sorry Ron," she said still blushing before she released him.

Looking around, she walked up and sat in the co-pilot seat. Luckily the pilot didn't had a back mirror, but then again The pilot conclusion could only be that Ron and her was just fouling around before missions, having fun like any other friends.

"Thanks for the lift Gustavo," she said cheerfully to the pilot.

"After you rescued my village from the flood last year, Kim Possible, I only wish I could do more," Gustavo said nonchalantly.

She remembered that mission well, but not because of the flood. No, it came more from what happened when she was in her sleeping bag and how her clothes had gotten wet.

"No big! It was just like swim practice," she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Except the Middleton High pool doesn't have piranhas!" Ron yelled from behind. She remembered that Ron did end up fighting them off except he somehow didn't get a single injury.

Dumb skills indeed.

Walking back to her seat next to Ron, she grabbed her Kimmunicator and called Wade Load. Wade was her gadget builder and website supervisor as well as a super genius. He was the one who kept her informed during missions.

Oh, and did she mention he was only ten years old?

Checking over the video stream from Dr. Acari's lab again, she let out a big sigh. Whoever this thief was, she was good. There wasn't much to go on, so she passed it on to Wade to find out what he can about her.

The ride was the easy part; once they landed they had to fight their way through a thick jungle to get to Dr. Acari's lab. Ron was, of course, terrified of anything and everything, but at least he didn't run off screaming this time. She smiled as she pulled Rufus from a spider web that Ron accidentally threw him thinking Rufus was some dangerous animal or bug. Ron seemed to have a knack for cheering her up that no one else could even hope to possess.

Ron's dumb skills pulled through again. They had checked the lab, but didn't find anything at all. Ron, though his Ronness, caused her to discover that someone had stolen a disc with a blueprint for a cyber-genetic tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing. Kim shivered a little as she thought about how the Professor had made this simply because he had free time.

After some screams via Ronald Stoppable, she finally managed to drag him to the plane. She was exhausted and it was still a school night. She wanted to get home (and into her bed) as quickly as possible as they would only have two-to-three hours of sleep before classes start. Sure she could use Ron, she always felt better afterwards, but it was difficult to get a full rest on a plane.

She decided to try a new resting position this time; Ron had his back against the plane's wall with her resting her back against his chest. Her butt could feel his bulge, but she didn't really care when it started to harden.

She thought it was funny.

The only reason she normally moved was because of him asking her or because it would make her womanhood start to get this really warm feeling. She was too tired to care this time and didn't give a damn if he needed a cold shower. They both needed a shower anyway.

**V**

* * *

**VI**

Ron quickly met with his best friend at her locker. He hadn't seen her since lunch where she told him that they were going to do a quick debriefing on this mystery thief before heading to the dreaded detention.

Seeing the picture of an incredibly hot girl on the screen of Kim's Kimmunicator, he couldn't help but doubt if she really was the thief despite the picture showing her in the act. The chance of meeting her was big since Team Possible was on the case.

"Okay, look, I took a freeze frame from the security camera. Her name is Shego and she's wanted in eleven countries," Wade told them.

"Make that twelve," Ron purred at the picture. Kim slapped him for it.

"Ron, she's so not your type! Ick!" Kim exclaimed annoyed.

He figured that since Kim IS a girl that she just might now what his type is, so he tried to ask her only to catch sight of Mr. Barkin approaching them. Ron was foolish, but he wasn't a fool and knew better than to say anything. He watched as Kim marched mournfully after him, but what she didn't know was that he was planning her breakout.

Well he did almost in detention when he didn't realize that fifteen hundred hours was military time for three o'clock and not an actual hour.

But, who cares? Ron was on a mission to save a world hero from the clutches of one of the most evil villains he had ever had the displeasure of meeting.

"Rufus," he summoned in a whisper and the naked mole rat popped out his pocket, "Mission: Necessary Joke."

Rufus quickly stood at attention and gave a salute before jumping out of his pocket. He ran straight to the detention room with Ron on his heels. Hiding behind the corner, he motioned for Rufus to head on in.

He smiled when he heard the scream and yells, but feared for his little buddy's safety once sounds of slapping had started. Quickly, he hurried to the door to see Mr. Barkin closing in on his little buddy, but Rufus nodded that he was okay. Seeing that, he smiled and tried to get Kim's attention.

"KP," he whispered. Her smile widened before it became the kind of smile that assured him that she is in fact related to the Tweebs.

After that little episode, they ran as fast as possible to Bueno Nacho. Kim, it seems, had decided that her rescue was worthy of a kiss on the cheek. Ron knew he would have gotten a better one if they weren't in public at the time.

Things like the kissing, the changing in front of each other, cuddling, and snuggling were their secret and no one else needed to know in Ron's opinion. He and Kim knew that if anyone found out it would change everyone's image of them.

He knew that she only changed in front of him; she wouldn't even do it in front of her mother. There's a reason why she changed into her cheer uniform before going to practice. When it came to her nudity, she was of the opinion that he alone had the right to peek at her. Anyone else that even dared, not that anyone has, and she had promised Ron would meet the full power of her sixteen styles of kung fu.

Having arrived at their usual hangout, he made a mental note not to taste anything Wade for them. At least he was able to make Kim happy though, so it was worth it.

Wade quickly briefed the two them about Shego's whereabouts, so they were off to some island where they would start their mission. They're going for the underwater approach this time except for one fatal flaw.

He forgot his wet suit.

So, there he stood, half naked looking through his backpack for wet suit he was sure he forgotten on the plane.

"Are you trying to get me wet before a mission Ron?" Kim asked irritably.

He didn't really understand what she meant because he knew that water could still enter the suit unless it was a dry suit. The water would have to be much colder for a dry suit to be necessary though. Heck, if it wasn't night, he would prefer to do it naked anyway.

"What do you mean KP?" Ron asked cluelessly, but was puzzled to see her blush red. She was currently naked trying to get her custom made wetsuit on. She never wore anything under it since she was better off with a skin tight version.

"Just use your shorts and mission clothes Ron. I want this to get done already," she told him. "And, we'll discuss it later."

Ron could only nod since he remembered the plane ride from the Amazon and to this place, and he had a good idea why they were in hurry, it was still school nights,

The memory of their rides made him fantasy about them, even if he did need a really cold shower after, he started to like their sleep arrangement.

Girls have it too easy went it come to teen raging hormone; But who cares when you have a best friend that are a famous teen hero, that even accepted his roaming hand, not that he were going to touches anything he wasn't allowed. Even sometime he had to look away if he knew he couldn't control himself, that was what they promised each other, if they start to loose control don't look or touch.

**VI**

* * *

**VII**

Team Possible proceeded to be sucked in some underwater vacuum, get captured, fight two sharks, deal with a self proclaimed blue mad scientist by the name of Dr. Drakken who wanted to threaten the world leaders with a nano explosive he built using Dr. Acari's tick blueprints, and find out that the thief had some plasma power that Kim luckily didn't have to fight again because Drakken wanted to use a laser to finish them off and instead blew up his lair.

All in all, it was a busy night for Kim, Ron, Rufus and Wade.

Kim quickly grabbed Ron and jumped out of the lair into the ocean. They just had to swim back where they started and they were done.

Kim searched through the backpacks they left behind to get some spare clothes; Ron had already stripped out of his wet clothes. She felt her nipples harden and warmth from her womanhood. These feelings were nothing new, she could control them. Still she felt that guys have it so much easier.

"Ron, you just made me wet again," she said stripping her wetsuit. Ron only shot her puzzled look once again.

"I still don't get it KP," he said, but she could see that his member hardened which meant his body _did_ know she meant. She couldn't help but stare at it a couple of minutes before shaking her head.

Kim, now completely naked, looked at her watch to see that they still had at least two and half hours before their ride arrived to take them home; she waved Ron over so that she could avoid raising her voice.

"It's like when a certain part stands at attention," she said pointing at his member. "At least you don't have to change your panties like we girls do."

"Oh…Wait, change panties?" He asked curiously. "Why would you have to change panties?"

Kim sighed at his stupidity. Knowing that he was a more hands on kind of learner, she grabbed his hand and him touch her wet entry; sometime Ron would only understand by showing him before lecturing.

"Is that pee?" He cried out as he tried to remove his hand. She didn't let that happen though which resulted in him rubbing her peach as he continued to try (and fail) to remove his hand. A wonderful feeling was starting to build up in her and took some time for her mind to overcome the feelings of shock and euphoria.

Kim had to admit to her self, she started to understand why people masturbating.

"RON! STOP!" She cried out and he stopped trying to remove his hand. "Ron, that liquid is meant to remove some of the pain of being penetrated from a guy's member (or other stuff), so it is so not pee! Ewe!"

Her mind processing what she just said, and how much she liked him touching her there, she were playing with fire..

"Sorry about that KP, I just though the explosion scared you or something. I remember watching this comedy once about a guy who got scared so much that he wet his pants," he said with a goofy grin.

Kim smiled at him while letting his hand go to search his backpack for his extra mission pants. She decided to use them as a blanket to sit on to avoid getting sand stuck all over her (especially certain places). Ron sat down in the empty space she left him.

"You realize that most guys would have given an arm and a leg to touch what you just did right?" She giggled out.

The idea of other then Ron doing that, made her sick. Why, Kim was not sure, only that she maybe trusted Ron so much that if it have to, she would trust him with her mind and body, but then again she already trust him with her body and mind.

"Ha ha hah! Of course I realize KP! I am a guy after all. But, one thing I don't get is that I thought girls didn't have those kind of problems," he said while removing more of extra clothes from his backpack.

"Well, my body is trying to do the same thing yours is doing when you get hard. It happens when I feel your bulge, when I have those certain dreams and when you change in front of me." She grinned. "Raging hormones suck anyway, but at least we can control our bodies not to jump each other."

Kim still tried to control her facial expressions and her lust to just jump him.

"Yeah, we ARE best friends after all, but now that I touched you wet, what should I call it? Know what? Never mind, I can't think clearly until I take a cold shower and this water is now where near cold enough!"

"Ron, just call it 'entry' or something like that, but your member," she pointed to his hard member, "maybe want some kind of release. Why don't you try masturbating?" She giggled and took her backpack out to search for her clothes.

Well, actually she really really wanted to see what would happens, but she was playing with fire, her lust was already at the breaking point.

"What? In front of you?" He screamed in panic. "I don't even know how!"

Kim knew Ron didn't pay any attention to any of their health class lessons, but she did. She knew how her body and his should work, even if she never tried to masturbate before. Making up her mind, she put her backpack down and gently grabbed his member. She began rubbing it up and down, up and down.

"I think it's done like this," she said still rubbing it up and down; she can't deny how _right_ it felt for her to do this, but she stopped. "Well, I am not going to do it for you and I think we should get dressed before our ride arrives. So, just hold out until we get home. If I can do it then so can you." She petted his hair and kissed him on the cheek.

How much she liked the new feeling building from her core, she needed to keep it under control; She was Kim Possible after all, even control her sex lust, why it harder when it come to Ron, she was not sure, but the idea that she had seen all of him might be the suspect to fuel her desire, since it was easy to fantasy about something she had seen and touch, and yes Kim liked what she saw.

**VII**

* * *

**VIII**

Ron had been thinking a lot since their last mission and their ride home. He was shocked to hear Kim whisper his name in her sleep.

"OH! Ron, please and thank you!" She moaned deeply. He back was pressing against his chest, and his arm was around her waist.

Well, it was until she put one of his hands between her legs.

He didn't get much sleep.

He was terrified of doing something he knows he shouldn't, even if a sleeping Kim made him do it. He decided the best course of action was to not move his hand, but Kim was much stronger than him and forced his hand to rub her as she moaned pleasurably.

Well, at least she gotten her release, and instantly remembered that what she told him back at the island.

When she finally woke up, she asked him why his hand was down her pants, so he told her everything. Ron could see she didn't care, how he knew it, was because she didn't want to move his hand away, and she was asking dreamily.,

Ron told her everything. She blushed bright red, apologized profusely, but later revealed that she didn't actually remember very much of her dream.

It was not before they flied over Middleton she gently removed his hand and kissed him passionatly, before she opened the door to the cockpit at thanked the pilot.

When they jumped out of the plane, he didn't scream. his mind was still processing what just happened with his hand while Kim slept.

Once he was home, Ron headed straight for a cold shower. As Kim Possibble's best friend he had now tried almost everything. From getting a cat out of a tree to beating up bad guys, and now he had done something that only a couple should do. The biggest problem (or blessing?) was that it felt right to do it, no awkwardness or anything. He could tell that Kim didn't mind either.

After all, you really can't blame a dream.

School was as boring as usual, but it did have one perk. Kim had pulled him into the janitor's closet and kissed him. Deeply. When he asked why he got such a kiss and a squeeze at his butt, she told him that it was a thank you for not doing anything, thanks for letting her doing it since she now remembered her dream and that he was lucky that he was the only she ever used as her pillow or chair.

Well, Ron hoped very much that her teen hormones wouldn't have her doing that with others. They both hoped that actually, so they decided that she would never fall asleep without him nearby, outside her own bed, just in case.

Ron absentmindedly walked with his scooter until his phone went off.

"Ron! I think Kim got the tick stuck on her and Drakken's probably tracking it!"

"On it Wade," Ron said quickly. He jumped on his scooter and took off. There was no point in trying the Kimmunicator when he knew she would mute it for her detention.

Just as he arrived at the school, Kim came hurtling out the door. Knowing the emergency of it, he handed her a helmet as she hopped on. Why did this thing have to take time to work properly?

He drove as fast he could while avoid the gravitational beam. The whole thing really was no big, even when Kim jumped up and used his should as support was no big for him. The chase came to end when Kim threw something at the hover craft that Dr. Drakken and Shego were flying. He headed straight to Bueno Nacho since being chased by hot thieves and mad scientists made him really hungry.

Before he could even order a chimerito, the roof was ripped right off it. Next thing he knew, all hell had broken loose. People were screaming, employees ducking under counters and food was abandoned. Of course, it was still awesome to see Kim fight Shego; jumping all around using a mix of kung fu and cheerleading skills.

It was really, really hot!

And, then suddenly she kicked Shego straight out of Bueno Nacho's front door.

He didn't know why he thought it would work, but Kim trusted him. However, before he could try out his Diablo Sauce theory, Shego came rushing back into the building. Luckily, Kim earned some respect in detention, so Big Mike happily sat on Shego for her.

Ron had never been so focused before. Kim was leaning back in his arm while he concentrated on the tick that was on nose. After some seconds that felt like hours, he managed to make the tick lose its grab and suck it off with a straw. He panicked after that, but Kim was able to reclaim command and blow the tick at Drakken who was on his hovercraft.

But, alls wasn't well that ended well. Mr. Barkin had pinned the blame on him for helping Kim escape so he'll be stuck with them in detention for the rest of the week. Luckily, Mr. Barkin said they could use their own transportation to get back to school and he knew who will be holding his waist on the way back. What he wasn't so sure of, if it was accidentally of Kim that half of her hand was under his pants.

The drive back to school was exciting in its own way. Kim was sitting behind him on his scooter, but she was sitting even closer than usual. Her left hand was holding him tight around him hiding her right hand that was rather holding his member, her head was resting on his back.; His teen hormones was going to kill him, but he liked it too much to call it off this time.

She had told him her plans for detention, something about there not being enough chairs in the room.

Seeing Kim painting the other guys' toenails was great and it was fun teasing Mr. Three-Strikes Barkin that detention was fun as long as he had Team Possible together. The best though was everyone's reaction when he sat on Kim's lap once she finished the boys' nails. Of course, they eventually switched positions with Ron holding her steady.

She made sure to move her hips so it looked liked she just tried to get comfortable, but something told him she was teasing him, since the other detention guy was close, he would keep quit until their where alone.

The other guys asked, in typical male fashion, when their turn was since they never got to have a cheerleader sit on their laps. Kim scowled at them and told them since Ron was her best friend and it was only he should would sit on, let hold her. She practically beamed at him when she said it.

Ron was more then happy that Kim didn't rose up from his laps because if she did, everyone would see his bulge, and that would be embarrassing for him; because Kim had keep moving innocently so his member had more freedom from his pants to straighten up.

Yes, their friendship rocked!

**VIII**

* * *

**IX**

Detention was finally over and Kim put her arm around Ron's as she led him out of the school. She couldn't take her eyes off of him; he had done so much for her. The mere thought of her dream made her blush, but it did give her an idea. She really felt it was unfair for him, she understood why he needed to take cold showers. She knew that they both felt uncomfortable with masturbating, but they were always much more relaxed and carefree when they were alone together.

She had a plan to help her precious friend. Sure, it was not in any way the traditional way of doing things, but with all of the things they've done together and the trust they have for each other, she didn't care.

Plus it felt natural to do this.

Kim led Ron up to the tree house. She sat cross legged on the couch while Ron mimicked her on the other side.

"Ron, do you trust me?" She asked and he, as expected, nodded. Smiling, she slid across the couch to kiss him, to seduce him. She giggled happily and took one of his hands to place directly on top of one her breasts. She could see his eyes widen in pure astonishment.

Still smiling at him, she rose up and took off the bloomers and panties she was wearing. For the plan to work she needed to keep her skirt and shirt on. She was going to make him fall into a pit of fantasies and lust. Keeping his hand firmly in place, she sat back down except this time she made sure that her skirt had rose just enough for him to see her peach and womanhood.

Gently she took his free hand and led it to her womanhood. It brought a dazzling smile to see his bulge get even bigger.

Seductively, she slowly unzipped his pants and pushed his boxers down to release his member.

Holding his member as gently as she could, she slowly moved her hand up and down.

"What are you doing Kim?" He asked in shock and fear.

"Just doing your body a favor," she said with a smile.

Suddenly she could feel his hand squeeze her breast and the other start to rub her peach. It was an unexpected turn of events.

Unable to help herself, she let out a moan to go in sync with his groan. The feeling of they were doing to each other was unbelievable.

The feeling was starting to overwhelm her. Instantly, her body's muscles tightened, even the ones that were wrapped around his member. But, she refused to lose pace and it seems that he felt the same way.

Then it hit her. Like a bolt of electricity from her core it spread all over her entire body.

"AH!" She cried out as she lost her hold on his member and collapsed back on the couch. After the most wonderful feeling she ever felt passed, she looked to see Ron with an amused expression on his face. Giggling, she reclaimed her position and strokes, but this time she was kissing him; kissing him hungrily while stroking him.

"UH!" He groaned and she felt a warm liquid spray over her exposed midriff and hand.

"Next time I'll remember not to bend over it," she pointed to her eyes, "or I should stay behind you. Granted, you can do it for yourself now, so I might not even have to."

"Wow! Thanks KP! This is way better than a cold shower," he said in a daze.

Kim giggled at his statement before getting up and walking to his backpack. Careful not to use her wet hand, she took out a towel to clean herself up before throwing it to Ron.

"Yeah. Admittedly I was just going to tease you with my body while you masturbated yourself, but this works too," Kim said as she took her cheer uniform off.

"Secret?" he asked.

"Secret," she confirmed with a smirk while putting on her purple cargo pants and white top with a big red heart.

"Now Ron, don't expect this to happen every day, or to get to do 'it' either."

Ron gave her a funny look before he smiled and gave her a thumb's up. Yes, she loved their friendship; they could do anything together and still feel completely natural about it.

**IX**

* * *

**X**

Hormones were going to make him have a meltdown, Ron decided. Kim might have told him that what they did was not going to happen every day or very often, just special occasions but she had teased him every day since they touched each other.

Luckily, he now knew how to masturbate and that was able to help him resist her teasing.

He later found out that Kim had to do the same thing in order to resist her tempting. They were not loves in his mind, so all he saw what they were doing was just them getting used to their hormones so that they didn't do something they would regret later. It was easy to resist each other when others were nearby, but times alone, seeing each other change and their unique sleepovers made it damn near impossible to not jump straight into having sex.

But, it didn't prevent them from masturbating in front of each other since they could have a fantasy play out in front of themselves rather than just looking at the ceiling.

He wondered sometime when Kim was helping him to release the pleasure, she stared at his member, and her smile widened every time it sprayed his essence out, he was not sure if she was just amused over it, or there lust in her facial expressions.

There were times when he feared that he would lose control of himself and just jump her. Losing control was his worst nightmare, but at least Kim was feeling the same way. Friendship, trust and respect, these were the feelings preventing them from giving into their emotions. However, they both recognized that there was a new indescribable feeling there as well. It was the same feelings they always had, but now there were hormones mixed in there somewhere.

She told him that she had gotten a little jealous when he stared at Tara at cheer practice rather than her. He told her that he felt the same way whenever she would stare at guys. Despite all of the changes that had come from getting older, he could still tell her everything.

He could even tell her his fantasies about her.

Even, fantasies about doing it with other, but she also told him that she had her pride, there no way if she is dating someone they would get pass first base. Well, not before there had gone some year with being steady.

She told him that the only any boy would get past first base would be if they were going steady for at least a year, let alone "that".

Well, he didn't actually know the base system, so Kim dragged him to the tree house to demonstrate. Well, all of them with the exception of the last base since she wasn't ready to show him that yet, but she was fine with the other stuff.

Carelessly he asked her who she wanted to be her first.

"Well, maybe you Ron unless I get a boyfriend first. Of course, it will still be one to two years on each base before we get that far," she giggled out.

Ron was a little shocked, but he knew how prideful Kim was. Like when she called him because she gave Walter Nelson a bloody nose for asking to see one of her breasts.

At first he didn't get it since he had ask her the same question a couple years earlier because he wanted to know why she had to wear a bra now. She had shown him without any hesitation.

He thought Walter Nelson could ask the same question; after all he was their friend. Instead he got a bloody nose and they never spoke to him again.

Ron felt he was probably one of the luckiest guys in the world. Not only did he have a best friend that he could do stuff with that should only be reserved for steady couples or lovers, but said person was also the same person he could tell everything, no matter how much it hurt her or him, too. After all, all it took was a hug here and a kiss there and all of those negative feelings would just wash away.

He couldn't resist stroking Kim's hair as she slept next to him. It was Friday, their normal sleepover night, their night. She moved even closer to him and started to snuggle into him. She had always done this, even on their very first sleepover. Most people would say they were too old for this kind of thing, but they didn't care, it was tradition.

Outside the door he could hear her parents talking in hushed tones. Curious, he moved a little closer to hear what they were saying.

"Hon, I know she said it was tradition, but Ron is still a teenage boy," her dad said quietly.

"I know, I don't think she sees him any more than just a friend though," her mom whispered.

"Sometimes it's like they don't even realize that they are the opposite sex," her dad said.

Ron knew that they knew exactly what sex the other was, but why should they care? They have been like this since they four years old. Why change a good thing? Sure people say it's not healthy for people of the opposite sex to be so close, but that didn't matter to them.

"Ron, if you have a nightmare again," Kim said interrupting his thoughts, "you can come sleep in my sleeping bag."

Ron shook his head, but Kim still unzipped her sleeping bag. He knew she was still half asleep, but still let her guide him down to her.

She wrapped her arms around him and fell straight asleep. They would have to explain this morning, Ron knew, but right now he didn't care. He needed sleep and so did she. With that thought in mind, he wrapped his arms around her and fell to sleep almost instantly with only the fleeting thought that sleeping with her was better than any luxurious bed.

Kim smiled at him before she kissed him, and closes her eyes and fall to sleep, just as he were going to sleep, he could feel her hand grabbed his member; Well, if his best friend had a dream, at least she was not using his hand for something, since he didn't like her moaning his name in the middle of night, with her parents nearby.

It frightened him so much he tried to stay awake, only to fall a sleep at hour later smiling.

**X**

* * *

**Kim:** You had read my dairy!

**Narch:** What? no no!

**Stin: **Wait, so everything that was in the Disney episode was just half of the truth?

**Kim: **No, I mean yes...Ah…I think Stay should be quiet.

**Ron: **Aw, Man! I though we the only one that knew about it!

**Kim:** Ron, You not helping!

**Ron: **Sorry KP...

**Kim: **It's okay Ron. Bueno Nacho and tree house?

**Ron: **Booyah!

**Stin:** Something tells me you also read my dairy.

**Sirian: **And Mine!

**Narch: **just stop please, and let me work with chapter two, _Priority_

**Stin:** Let me quest to Bueno Nacho!

**Sirian: **okay getting Wade to hack into Kims and Rons dairy ;)

**Narch: **yes Stin, and thanks Sirian_. _And now go!...

**(A/N) **Okay we had really lots of fun with this chapter, we done with chapter 2, but we going to read some Reviews and post so we will maybe changes it. but this properly going to be the only chapter that are based at one episodes.

- Don't Expect chapter to be added in weekly, this is not a priority story.

If someone wanted to Beta read and made their own changes, just say the word, we don't bites or whatever you guys are afraid of.


	2. Priority

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There some character that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

_Thanks for Nice reviews and mails for the first chapter, we are sorry about our grammar in this chapter, It might Ruin the story, we know, but please keep pointing out what wrong and what could be better._

_Thanks to people that had told us that we had become better and better, Those that had read some of our first story in English before we edit it or had a beta read it, would know what we talking about, thanks for your support.  
_

**(A/N) **Bueno Nacho - Monkey Fist Strikes - Attack of the Killer Bebes - The New Ron - Mind Games - Number One -

Sink or Swim - Animal Attraction - Royal Pain - Coach Possible - Pain King vs. Cleopatra - Crush

(Episodes in this chapter) - This chapter cover 3 months. Starting from the last chapter as you can see how many episode this chapter is taken place on, but don't worry we haven gotten to Halloween yet!

-p.s.- We not going to upload chapters weekly, it still a pain to translate and rewrite it to KP style.

**Chapter Summary**: Kim and Ron is learning by the hard way of their life, their adventure continue, more mission and more villains show up. Secrets start to form, and revealing of some secrets might have more priority than other. The feeling to each other are growing, what choice do they want to take, and how their choices effect them in the end?

- This chapter is pretty Raw, because we wrote a page each, and put them together in the end. And none of us had a good grade in English, can't help it sorry.

- Oh, Normally we would read other chapters and edit it for some misspelling and grammar before we post new chapter, but decide it was okay. But don't worry we would do it before we upload chapter 3, hopefully by then our friend would be back from us, to beta read.

**Chapter Update 05-08-10  
**

* * *

**High School Freshmen**

* * *

**Priority**

Chapter Two

**I**

Kim was standing in the Stoppable backyard, there was a secret she hadn't told her best friend yet. The soft moonlight sending a warm and delighted feeling to her. It was rather Romantic feeling, but she was alone and in a personally mission.

There were not much to see since the night was still warm, and the sky was rather cleared.

She looked up to the stars, only to have it beauties feeling her heart with happiness.

Kim moved her head to the building roof, then to the windows, it was dark, as she had hoped.

He was her best friend and feared a lot of things in this world, she never fully understand why he kept going with her, but the last event had made her mind clear why he did; She was his best friend after all.

The memory of the changes she saw when her best friend came back from Camp Wannaweep still sending shiver between her bones. The carefree and wise Ron Stoppable she knew has gone, and been replaced with her now phobia friend. There wasn't much that had changed about him, but she was his best friend after all, and could see the changes as clear as day.

Ron was wise his age, he did not have fears, but after the camp, he was afraid of everything. Thanks goodness that was the only thing. Even if it sadness her to see her best friend just wanted to be in the background, but knowing his fear was the curse of it, did make her wondered; if Ron never were gone to the camp, would people see him as she did?

After the camp, she had promising herself to make the world a better place for him, and found out she liked helping people, but Ron had always been her priority. No matter what she was doing or where she was, she would always find time to help her best friend.

Sighed by her thought she climbed up to the windows, she had always done it, and never been caught except for Rufus, Ron naked mole rat. But Rufus knew why she always came, she had told him, and her smile only widened by it.

She didn't first believe he would ever understand her, but he did, and that make her mission easy.

Kim smiled in relief of seeing her best friend sleeping, knowing that he wouldn't wake up by anything that a really high explosion in the backyard.

Knocking at the window she awaited the naked mole rat.

How the little guys managed to open the window for her she didn't know, and Kim was happy about their little arrangement. There was no way she would get in without her letting the window stay open before she left his room.

Before having Rufus helping her, Kim would just sit outside and keeping at eye at her best friend from the window, if it was too much she would breaking in, or use her front door key and risk waking his parents.

Yes, Kim had an extra key to the house, but she needed to sneak pass his parents' room to get to Ron's room, and it made her chance to get caught bigger, and that could end up wrong. Since they were already concerning about they sleep-over every Friday; The idea of a boy and a girl sleeping together was just wrong in some eyes, even if the boy and girl were her and Ron.

Kim didn't want to tell her best friend about her nightly visits since, Ron would feel bad to have her worry about him, and him being worried about her, could be a big deal.

He would likely try to stop being himself around her, it could easy be the start of loosing the trust of telling everything to her that could be fatal. In her eyes what she did was normal, it wasn't really a secret. If Ron ever caught her, she would tell him everything, but how she saw it, was more about returning his favors of making her smile.

She didn't like him holding any secrets from her, even if she hide this from him.

They had talked about boys and girls, even talk about what they would do, with their first date or first kiss with others that was not her and Ron kisses. It was their secrets, and Kim wouldn't lose it.

Kim didn't even like the idea of her kissing any other than Ron, and the feeling from what they did together in the tree-house felt right, never regrets what they did, but there was no way, she was ever going to tell anyone about it.

Silently she walked to her best friend's bed, after she petted the mole rat head as a thanks for helping her opening the window.

She knew Ron had fought Monkey First a week ago, he had told her that the guy was bad road, but she didn't believe him, and she hated herself for it. Not only because Ron could have gotten hurt, but more to her own stupidity and pride to not trusting his judgments.

Kim was glad Ron stepped up and save the day, after he returned she left him with her cousin Larry, since it seems Ron had fast returned to be himself, and because they did seem to understand each other and were exciting over the same geek stuff.

Then there was her Tech-support genius in the team, named Wade Load that needed a piece of her mind. She was angry, knowing full well he was only ten years old, but what he did with holo-Kim was the same as lying to Ron. It was a misuse of trust, it could have hurts their friendship.

The trusting relations with Ron was priceless, his loyalty to her could have been hurt by the event.

The week before it, Ron even quit his job at B.N. to be her 'sidekick', it sickened her that he still called himself that, but she didn't want to hurt his feeling by pressing the issues, and it did make her happy that he still wanted to do anything for her. It was rather romantic kind of way, but she shrugged it off quickly.

Not to mention what she did with him in the tree-house after he bought her what she wanted from Club Banana, even if she did need to exchange it for another one because of Ned bought the same jacket.

The fears were still there in Ron eyes, this time he had gotten another one.

Wade had streamed the video of the fight between Ron and Monkey first, and Kim was filled with pride to see her best friend doing what she never expected of him. Kim had asked him to spare with her more often than he used too, wanted to see his new skills. But stopped after she saw the new fear.

Kim always knew that her best friend was not the one who wanted to hurt people, so she backed off after realizing the possibility of hurting her in a sparring match, Ron was not the kind of wanting to hurt anyone, even when fighting villains, but knowing him as well as she did, he would be devastating if he was the one that hurts her.

She knew Ron was shocked to see how, it had hurts Monkey First was after the one single kick he did, he did tell her while sobbing at her chest that, he didn't really want to do that to any person again.

Had to admit to herself that, she was also shocked.

Monkey First was unconscious for nearly two days after the kick, and Ron was afraid of his new skills. Worse was the power came from monkey statues, and she knew his issues with any kind of monkeys; Another Phobias from the summer camp long time ago.

Kim could see him shiver and whimper in the bed, it had been worse since the mission with Monkey First, so she tries to come every day to his room. Kim only knew one way to ease his mind, and she had used it nearly every time it was possible to sneak out of her room since the day he got home from the Camp Wannaweep.

Bending down she kissed him on the lips, and he stopped shacking instantly, a smile crossed his face before he was falling into a deep sleep.

Smiling of the effect of the kiss it did to him.

It was also why she had asked him to kiss her two years ago, she wanted to see if he ever returned her kisses that it would feel that way, and it did, it washed her problem away like it washed his nightmare away.

She knew Ron could never be her real romantics interest because in her mind, she didn't deserve him, he needed someone better someone that could make his day better, while she made the world a better place for him. Sighed she kissed him again before she went out of the window and headed home.

**I**

* * *

**II**

Ron Stoppable knew his mind was acting like a child, or as his best friend sometime says, 'a child like wonder'. he didn't really care, didn't want to get attention from other than his best friend, he could be little big-headed if some changes came to fast, when it came to public acceptation.

Ron was scared after the mission in England three weeks ago, where he stopped Monkey First by using four jade monkey statue to empower him with some kind of mystical monkey power, just the word 'monkey' sending shiver to his bone. He didn't want it, and since that day he started to dream about a blue monkey talking to him.

He always try to run away in the dream, but somehow in the middle of the dream, everything when dark and he woke up, and felt relieved.

He had told Kim about his dream, and she always hugged him or kissed him, and just told him she was glad his nightmare didn't last longer.

Sometime he wonder why they just don't start doing it in public, the kissing stuff since she sometime already was sitting on his lap, and played with his hair in launch at school, but then maybe this was best for both of them, or more for him.

Ron had heard the rumors about them being together, and people been asking them about they were dating. He really didn't understand the concept of dating since, he and Kim was doing it already, just calling it a hangout instead,

What he was not going to tell them, was about their private time since he didn't want to damage his best friend reputation. Even if Kim had told him about she didn't care, still he knew that his best friend deserve to be at the top.

So, Ron always shrugged the idea of the questioner out of the way, told them they were just friends, at least just being friend was not going to damage her reputation enough.

He would do anything for her, and he already had proved it.

Ron knew his best friend valor their friendship more than ever, after they had stopped Drakken, she nearly had cried in his arm after they got home.

Kim was afraid he would keep his work in B.N. as system manager because of their little fight of her Kimness, and was happy he had come to her rescuer, well it was not a real rescuer any way since they both ended captured, but that was not the point, she had believed she had blown their friendship up, while he had believed he had blown it up by being selfish.

That was four weeks ago.

He was the only one that had ever seen Kim Possible cry, and it scared him.

Ron was also the course to make her cry or smile, if people knew about it, their enemy might use him against her, and the idea of her worry about him was too much; She had spread her mind out too much, and adding a worry toward him, wasn't in his mind as a good friend.

Kim need to be a normal teenage some time, but how he ever would help her being normal, while his motto is to 'never be normal', he didn't know.

Ron walked to the window, it did really freak him out that nearly every night the window was open, even if he remembered he had closed it before he went to sleep, but at least it was still warm outside so he didn't get a cold.

Smiling to the weather outside, it seems to be a nice day, After he and Kim had a little fight, about him being the mascot.

Where his best friend didn't want to support him, and first after they end up finding out that Dr. Drakken real name was Drew Lipsky, from Kim dad old colleges buddy that she finally ended up to be the supportive best friend.

Well he did impose as her dad, it was dumb, and it did make her worry to the dead. The capture was three advanced BeBe Robots.

Kim was scared that he would make a fault out of himself, but had grown to accept his way of making people laugh. So Kim had asked to buy him something from B.N. before she came over to him, and then stayed to next day, it was not they normal Friday sleep over, and it was Sunday, so they would just head to school together after it, off course only their parents knew about their sleep-over.

He knew it was her way to apologies to him, and likely tell him what had been her in her mind, why she didn't support him in the first place, Ron knew she always wanted to come clean with him after a fight, want him to understand why she did what she did. Even if he already had the idea of why.

Smiling to the memory of how pleased she was after he made his routine, he had made a right choice by being a mascot, and how happy Kim was after he had told her, he would never let her down, and that way he would also be able to help her with vote-block against Bonnie.

Ron knew that Kim never though about it, and was more than happy after he told her that, was also one of the reasons for him to be cheerleader, a mascot, to have her back.

A hug from behind made him smile, he knew the feeling, it was his best friend embracing him, he could already feel her jaw leaned at his shoulder and her cheek touched his right ear.

"Ron, how was your night?" she whispered softly knowing that Kim didn't want to raise her voice when hers mouth were so close to his ears.

"Same old, same old KP, The blue monkey disappear just as he came" he answered her, trying to avoid shacking to much by the word of monkey, he was tired of his own phobias, but at least he could suppress it every time Kim was in danger.

Ron could hear as she sighed in relief after his response, only to make him feel with pride that, he had a best friend like her, how he was so lucky to have her staying by him all this year he didn't know.

And the smell of Mexicans food only made his smile widened, he always like when his best friend traits him with food, even if it made her eye widened to how he was eating it.

Ron just knew that his best friend like him as him being him, she had tried to tell him why, but he still didn't understand, didn't want to push the subject farther, he decided to accept that he was lucky to have her.

He just need to breaks her embraces soon since his stomach were starting to make noises, but the feeling of his friend's closeness was enough to suppress his hungry, for a while off course.

**II**

* * *

**III**

Kim leaned her back at the window with arms crossed, the same window that had been used as a way inside the room to ease Ron nightmares, watching him sitting at the chair and eat his 'snackage', how he could eat so much without gaining weight she didn't know.

She wanted Ron to be happy, and it was the first step in the plan to get him out of the outcast high school life.

"Ron?"

"mmm uh, yes KP" he said after looked up at her, the goofy smile he always use was there, the happiness of eating, his essence of Ronness.

"Tomorrow we're going straight to my home" Kim walked seductive toward Ron, it was the part of her plan, to change Ron.

"uhm, KP, why.. uhm?" The blond started to feel uneasy, Kim knew Ron too well, by using her body as now, it would work better than her poppy dog pout since, after their 'little base system lecture' up to third base, she found the lovely feeling of teasing him.

She bent her body down and making sure his eyes could follow her front body, down from her chest to her cap formed by the cargo pants. Even if Ron had seen her naked before, it was to help with some forbidden fantasy to see something, he was not supposed to see, What Kim had found out about Ron minds, it was the same as what she had read about teens raging hormones.

It was the best she could do since, he could always look away from her poppy dog pout, and it worked without being naked. His parents were at home after all, it would have been bad if they started with a wrong conclusion about her.

She only acted that way to Ron.

Kim was only doing what she thoughts was best for her best friend, if needed she would lose her virginity to him in the future, but that though she shrugged of, there was no hurry after all.

It was bad enough to her own hormones started to warm her body up, and her fantasy from the dreams was not helping the situation better either, it was not what she wanted, knowing full well she was not ready to that kind of intercourse.

"Ron, I called Francois to give you a haircuts" whispering she moved her face closer, like she was going to kiss him. His eyes were moving up at down, like he was trying to peek down at her cap at the pants, and trying to have eyes contact at her in the same time. Her arms wwere slowly moving around his neck.

Smiling innerly to herself, to Kim it didn't feel wrong to tease her best friend, but it saddened her to know the truth in their relationship, there was no way she was the right girl to him.

Ron kept getting hurt because of her.

Kim images demanded her to be strong, even if it worried her to death every time Ron was in danger. The danger she keep putting him in; Yes, the danger of him following her everywhere she goes.

"Whatever you say KP" he said dazed, this time their eyes locked.

Kim silently moved her body over him, before spreading her legs so she could wrapped them around him, while her chest was pressing close to his, the positions itself she liked more than anything, but it needed to be used in cautions no matter where they are, it was understandable to be used in a tickle fights.

"Good," Kim whispered seductive, their lips nearly touched, the burning heats formed from her core warmed every fabric of her body.

The pleasure of their lips touches, and the evolutions of millions year's passed from generations of generations to the point where her body was made to do and accept. Only her Strong mind was preventing what the nature desired, what her body screaming, screaming to let go, to let it happens.

The kiss lasted longer then any of their kisses they had done, they breathed heavily in same pace, their hands were now roaming each other bodies.

Kim just hope his parents were not going to see them like this.

Suddenly his hands stopped, just above the back of her pants, some of his fingers had already moved under it, but not enough to reach her soft spots that, Kim already mentally had printed in her mind to be for Ron only to touch, he had touched it before and her body wanted it to happen again, more than ever.

"Ron, Go ahead" She said to him, whiled trying to hide her impatiens voice away.

Kim closed her eyes better to following the feeling from his hands moving under her pants, she was ready for it, but the squeeze he did to her butts, still sent a shocking delighted feeling to her body, she moved her hips by it, closer to his body only to end up sending another feeling from her core. Even if they both have clothes on, this heating feeling, the pleasure building up, just because of one move with her hips, made her body leaned back in exciting.

She was trying to press herself harder to the bulging feeling from his pants.

Her heart was beating faster, but they both need to stop, this had already gone beyond friendship.

"Ron, Maybe we should stop, and head down and see a movie" she tried to use a more seriously voice, but it was hard because of her rather euphoria state.

"yeah, whatever you say KP"

She smiled by his dazed respond, even if she wanted it, they were not ready, they were not even a real couple.

Kim wanted him to be her boyfriend, but the word 'boyfriend' alone could change too much for them, the small fight they had, and the fight about his big head, when he invented Naco, and hers not supportive attitude when Ron wanted to be a mascot might have broken them up if Ron were a real boyfriend, it was devastating to her even as just friend.

**III**

* * *

**IV**

Ron had closed his eyes not because he was sleeping, more because of the deep though that wondered his mind.

The Sound of soft squeaking sound, it was really more like whistle, it could only come from his buddy his friend, knowing full well that Rufus was sleeping near the window to give room for Kim at his own bed.

Ron then tried to listening to Kim breaths, but there were no sound, even if he was lying on the floor next to the bed.

Kim wanted to sleep at the floor, and it took a long time arguing before his best friend fully accepted using the bed for their sleep-over.

It was the last thing he could do for treating him with Nacos, Nachos and Taco.

There were still no sound from her.

The sleeping bag he was in were warm, so he had decide to use one of his red jersey and his normal underwear boxer to use instead of his pajamas; if it was too much, he was going to sleep naked.

Kim used to wear sweat-pants and a top that exposed her midriff.

Ron did never really understand why girls wanted to show their midriff, but on Kim he liked it, knowing full well he shouldn't suppose to have those though in his head. Even if Kim didn't mind, it was stimulating his body, why it did, he was never sure of, it should not have those effects on him, after all he had seen her in less.

But he could dream, not really a dream, but more memory of some of the moment with her, was that why she wanted him to have a haircut, to move him up to the food chain?; If she wanted to move him up in this supposed food-chain what would happen to him, to them?

Kim had a high standard, maybe now that they are both in High School, that he was not worthy of being her best friend anymore. His best friend was defending him from every insult Bonnie or other students used at him.

He could feel a tear formed in his eye.

"Ron?"

He opened his eyes to see her looking down at him from the bed, she was beautiful even in the dark light from the windows.

"Hey there" He said whiled using his goofy smile in hope of her seeing it in the dark.

Kim had moved her hand down to touches his hair, he always liked it and could better understand why Rufus always was more than happy every time someone petted him, this was the same feeling, the feeling of someone cared.

The smile she showed him, was priceless. His heart already melted to her smile, wishing the moment would never end. But he was not the guy she deserved, he had seen her stared at Josh, A sophomore year student.

Knowing that Kim was Shy when it came to opposite sex, she needed reason to ask him out. Yes, he was sad that, his best friend had already her eyes at a guy that, was in her standard, way out of his league.

Even if she wasn't supportive toward him, he would be for her. If she was going to ask Josh out, he would help.

"Ron are you sure? That you don't want to sleep at the bed?"

"No, you deserve it"

He could hear her sighed, was that in annoying or relief he was not sure. Ron needed to let Kim go someday, not letting her fall down to his standard. Kim was worth more than the world, and she needed to have the best thing in her life.

"Ron please tell me, is there something wrong?"

Ron was not sure how to respond, there was always something wrong with him, he knew it. Kim knew it, well everyone knew it. Then again he was too distracted to know the specific of the question asked by her.

"KP, don't worry, I'm just thinking"

It was a stupid answer, he had already regretted it, Kim would ask about his thoughts as she always did, and if she asked, he could either tell her, or avoid it, but that would only cause more problem, she would worry about him, wanted to help him.

Again there to much in his head to find either head and tail.

It was not that he wouldn't want help from her, but some time she would drop nearly anything to come to his ad, ruining her own social life to help an outcast as him, even if she didn't care about food-chain.

But he knew better.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked while rose from the bed, and was now sitting at the edge.

He wished he could processing his own mind better, with her help, maybe he could start to understand his own though, but it was getting late after all.

"nah, is no big KP, nothing to worry about" He said and closed his eyes to fake a sleep, he just wanted her to sleep.

"okay" She whispered, it sounded like she was close, first until he heard his sleeping bag unzipped, and a warm body moved close against his body he finally understood,

"Then you don't mind I use you as Pandaroo" she said, before kissing him at the cheek, and then using his chest as pillow.

Smiling innerly he was falling fast asleep, and hoped that someday he would understand girls.

**IV**

* * *

**V**

One Month had passed since Ron had gotten his new hairstyle that only lasted a week, Kim nearly lost him to the popularity, or rather a senior called Amelia, but in the end he came back to his self, and both her and Rufus were more than happy to have the old Ron back.

Only the Ironic that Ron had changed Senior Senior Senor to villainy, simply by sequestering that his island could be use as base of operation to conquer the world.

The fight with Senior Senior Junior made Ron finally understand, it was wasn't because there something wrong with the hair-style or his clothes, it was because he spent lesser time with Rufus and her, and didn't seem to care about them as he used to. He was big-headed, he dished theirs normally hangouts, their tree-house 'practice' even them hanging out together in B.N..

But if Ron thought it was because of his hairstyle, Kim would live by it, so long it was her Ron.

Luckily it was the past, and usually she thoughts that, things were going to be back to normal, as normal as it can be when it comes to them, it just gotten weirder.

In a mission to find Drakken hidden lair by a request of a soldier in Drakken body, ending up having their own body switching place. Not that Kim didn't mind that Ron was in her body, but there was a regional cheerleader tournament going on that week, luckily their won.

Well, after she had kicked her own body out of the way to make the routines, and the judge didn't mind either since Ron or Ron's body she was in, already was in the cheer squad, and by that the judge thought it was the part of the routine.

Unfortunately the apologies kiss she gave to her own body didn't really feel right, but she had to try.

Who didn't want to switch body with a best friend that happens to be a boy, and then kissing yourself?

Not to mention she did play with "it". Well they played with each other. Hers parents thought the sitch they were in was too weird, and since they already in each other body, her parents didn't care that they slept every day together in that week.

How weird it was, Kim enjoyed it, now that she knew how Ron body reacted to some feeling and sighting, she had added powerful weapon to her arsenal of way to make him follow her.

Kim could now fully understand how Ron body functions due to the sight of her own body, and now that she knew, it made her blush after they had finally got switched back.

Then as after she thoughts they could finally enjoy their new closeness, G.J. had to hijack her for a mission and somehow pair her with an Agent Will Du (their top agent) to stop a new foe called Duff Killigan, a rogue golf player that wanted to make the world to become his own golf course.

What worse what Bonnie wanted captain-ship over the cheer squad. Kim was not sure who was worse the "I'm Better then you" Agent or "I'm The World" Bonnie that can't see anything outside herself.

But, that history, Bonnie worked hard and Kim was fair, so Bonnie end up getting captain-ship only to regret it later, so all was back to normal, and hopefully Kim would avoid seeing Agent Will Du in near future.

Then something happened, she never though was possible, but knowing it was there, Ron saved the cheer squad, how proud she was she couldn't describe it with words.

Gill was A mutant boy that had been mutated from the toxic lake of camp Wannaweep, he had made a trap to lure Ron to the place by faking a cheer competitions.

All the cheer squad and Mr. Barkin were trapped in a mutated puke. Well, Kim wasn't really sure what to call it, but it was sticky.

Ron was the only one that could escape, but he didn't leave them, Kim knowing full well, Ron would never leave her, no matter what, the feeling of it was their bond, but how could she explain, her and Ron friendship without describe them as 'love'?.

But yes, Ron captured Gill, rescued them, and for the first time got approval from the rest of the girls in the cheer squad even Bonnie.

What Kim knew was when they get back, some of the girls would return to their normal behavior toward Ron, when Bonnie was nearby, but she could live with it so long Ron was shrugging the insult off. Kim would not intervene.

Seeing Tara peek Ron at the cheek made her happy, but also sad and angry at same time. Kim could see Tara feeling toward Ron, it was obvious after all.

They deserve to be together, how painful it was to Kim, she had to let Ron go, wanted to tell him about the crush Tara had at him.

Tara was nice, gently, funny and beautiful, and couldn't hurt a fly, perfect for Ron.

But she had forgotten all about it, when they arrived home, Kim was filled with so much pride that she took Ron to the tree-house, where she literally was knocked out in the tree-house for their third-base-explore seasons.

Kim never thought she could scream like that; The minds switch sitch had a nice side-effect.

What happens the week after shocked her, how a book could change her way of thinking so much it did that week.

The Animologi Book that told people about, who you are and who you soulmate would be. First she didn't want to have anything to do with it, but as fashion, Kim went with the flow, only to end up finding she was a blue fox and her soulmate was a yellow trout.

That help her ease her mind that she was not meant for Ron, even if it did make her disappoint. Ron was a Pink Sloth. Luckily Kim quickly changed back to the book being stupid since yellow trout was Senior Senior Junior, there was just no way she was going to date with Junior, even with all the chocolates and flowers he sent, then again Kim gave the chocolates to Ron and his bottomless pet Rufus.

And even if she denied it, there might still be some chance, with her best friend Ron, and maybe Josh.

Kim thought Junior was a pain, but trying to help Prince Wally was worse, and end up loosing the class presidency electing because Ron decided to help Wally.

Kim was angry, felt betrayed, and worse, Ron didn't spend as much time with her.

What more tweaked was that Prince Wally had to stay home with her, using the quest Room.

Fortunately Wally had his father buy an apartment with staff in Middleton so Wally can stay while being class president, and before 'Ron's Night', it helped that Ron made it up for the betraying and spending less time with her that day.

Ron started to be like her drug, not that she would admit it yet.

Then there was Monique, a new friend, first Ron was afraid Monique might take her away from him, how it had gotten in his head she didn't know. She liked Monique, she did really need others friend than Ron, there were still thing she didn't want to tell Ron, well she did tell him any ways, but sometime she could see he was irritated by it, and Monique was a girl after all, and could give advice about boys.

Ron couldn't, since he was obvious to anything when it came to Relationship, sometime even their own relationship.

All ended up with Ron and Monique found a common interest, as wrestling. Not to mention that Ron and her, did fight in the ring with two of the most famous wrestler, to stop Jackal.

That was the past.

Kim had finally asked Josh Mankey out to the dance, the Spirit Dance, it was not any formal dance, just a dance.

Josh was golden yes.

The week up to this Friday she had been anxious to ask Josh out, had even dragged Ron with her into the closet, not for kisses, but to avoid Josh seeing her, and it was really just reflect she dragged Ron inside too since she had gotten use to it.

If it was not for Ron, she would have still been in the closets. She didn't really mind going with Ron, actually she just wanted a real date, Ron was just being Ron and Josh was... perfect.

Kim had forgotten her shyness and was dancing with Josh to a slow song, their body was not close it was all casual and she liked it that way.

She muted her Kimmunicator since she didn't want to get interrupted.

After the song ended she spotted Tara alone, Kim though Tara had asked Ron to the dance, but now that she looked around she couldn't see Ron anywhere...

Kim really wanted to thank him, and at least have a dance like old time.

The thoughts of him getting home to be ready for their sleep-over, it did wander her mind, but she had to be sure, so she called the Stoppable resident, only to find out that Ron had not gotten home from school and they thought he was with her.

"Josh, I am really, really sorry, but I have to find Ron" Kim panicked.

Seeing Josh confusing look, she tried to find an explanation that didn't sound like Ron was her secret boyfriend. Actually she thought of Ron that way, not that she was going to admit it.

"Mission, Ron missing, gotta jet!" Kim said and ran to the place she had last seen Ron.

**V**

* * *

**VI**

"Rufus Buddy, At leas you didn't leave me" Ron said, he was hurt, his heart was broken, even if he knew this day would come.

"Kim is happy now, she doesn't need us anymore, she is with monkey boy dancing and then they will kiss, I know buddy we have talks about it, Even Kim could tell us anything, we know the hormones will get control sooner or later, like it had done countless of time in the tree-house. Now Kim finally got her dream guy, so we should be happy that was the plan after all... right Rufus?"

"uh uh" Rufus squeaked and put his thumbs up

"Yeah buddy, well, we just need to wait for the dance to end, they would need some stuff from here to clean the place any ways, there no point of going to Kim for sleep-over afterward... Kim deserve the best in life, and we are not a part of it any more, we can now leave her, we-"

Ron got interrupted by the door opened up, there stood his best friend Kim Possible, But she was crying, he had forgotten all about his self petty. He couldn't say anything, there was no way he could ever forget his best friend face like this, no one should see her like this.

Ron might have seen Kim cries as the only person in the world, but this was different. Kim just stood there and looked at him, scared and hurt, tears fall down like waterfall, there were no end to it.

"Ron, I... I heard you"

"oh"

Was the only Respond he could get out of his mouth before he looked down, he felt ashamed and stupid, again he had ruined Kim social life, hurt her by words. He should have kept quiet and just slept instead he had to clear his mind, always screwing up.

Kim might have a good time, until she found out that he had not gotten home from school, and then started to look after him.

"KP, I'm sorry for what you heard, but thanks for looking after me, you can go back now, I Don't wanna Ruin your perfect dance"

Just as he said it, he regretted it instantly.

"NO!" Kim cried out, she moved so fast Ron had not even risen his head up to look, before their lips touches, and she was over him.

"Not, if I'm loosing you in the process... "

Kim was sitting at her knee, her hands were holding his head. But his hands were not returning the gesture. Not that Ron didn't want to, but Kim was now dating Josh, and he would not break them up.

"Kim you Dating Josh, I-" Ron never finished before she again had pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Ron, Maybe I'm starting date Josh, maybe we would kiss in the future, but if you say the word, I will drop him for you" She said dreamily after the kiss.

He didn't have any idea of how long it lasted.

Ron didn't understand what the 'word' he supposed to use, but letting it slide, he had now moved his hand up at the side of her legs just before he was reaching her butts he stopped, it was not right to do it, it would take advantage of her, and Ron would not do those kinds of thing.

He had just opened his mouth to say something, till he saw her starting to lift hers green top over her head. Ron minds was going overload, he was not sure why she was doing this, they were in school ground.

"Ron, I can do anything, and I want to do anything for you... with you, if it helps you understand how you mean to me..." She said while trying to unstrap her bra. But Ron stopped her in time.

"KP, we don't need to do this, even my Hormones are screaming right now, but we shouldn't do this, we-"

"-Ron please tell me what to do, to make you stay with me, tell me!"

"Be, happy Kim, just be happy" Was his response, and when she smiled he smiled back, and helped her put hers top on. After, the top had finally returned to where it should be, and her face was visible again, she pulled him into kiss, a french kiss, and this time he returned the gesture with all his might.

The kiss seems to be one long, but it was more countless of small kisses, until they finally broke apart, and he uses his thumbs to clear some of the tears from her cheek away.

"Ron, it's not a dance without a slow dance with you" She said with a shy smile, and he could only respond to it with his goofy smile she seems to like so much.

"You know is Friday and I... I know what I heard, but are you still up for a sleep-over? I was hoping to dance with you and tell you about there was no change to the Plan, then I panicked and called wade when I couldn't find you."

"sorry Kim, and Yes I love to... but let us dance, then we can get home and talk." He said and looked at the watch,"Well I think the dance would end soon any ways" He added only to have Kim rose up and grabbed him by his wrist to pull him up, and a quick kiss before she dragged him out of the closet and followed the corridor to the gym.

**VI**

* * *

**VII**

After they had danced, Kim was now dancing with Josh. But she would still try to have Ron in the corner of her eye, just to be sure, he didn't leave her behind.

Seen Ron and Tara together did make her smile, but inside Kim was scared.

"Sorry Again Josh for dishing you for at hour"

"No Worry Kim, I see you found Ron, so tell me about the mission?"

"I Would normal say 'No Big', but this time it was my biggest mission ever, I could have lost Ron" There was sadness in her voice, but didn't really care if Josh picked it up.

She wondered if Ron had picked up how Tara was crushing at him. How much she hated other girls being in Ron life, she had to agree that it was the best, at leas they didn't hurt him as she did.

Kim had to make a false enthusiasm when Tara asked Ron for another slow dance, she couldn't really deny her either since it would have been the talk in the school, if she kept dancing with Ron, when her date was Josh. How bad she wanted Ron for herself, Ron was having a great time, and it was the first part of accepting that she was not the only one that cared about him.

But she would live by it, so long Ron was still her best friend, and nothing could change them.

It was not that she wanted to claim Josh or Ron. Kim had a slight idea of how she might be doing this to get back at Bonnie. Then again Josh was golden he was perfect, but still she didn't want to kiss him. No, she wanted to kiss him, but she was not going to initiate it, it was not her style.

Yes, she would initiate the kisses with Ron, but that because it was them, And Kim didn't want to kiss anyone in a first date, not that it wasn't what she wanted, maybe after some month of dating they would kiss.

Probably first after a lots of dating, and if everything was great, she or Josh would talking about being boyfriend and girlfriend, then she would initiating kisses.

Yet, she didn't know if she would stop what Ron and her were doing, just by the thought, it felt like she was going to lose her arm if they stop.

It was now a part of them, Ron and her.

Kim really only wanted a kiss from Josh. When she pictured Josh doing something like Ron did in tree-house were his hand was roaming, it felt wrong. Kim wasn't sure if it because her heart belong to Ron or her mind belong to Josh.

Josh Mankey was what she dreamed of how her boyfriend should be, still it felt wrong.

"Kim are you there?" Kim jumped by the question, she had zoned out it front of Josh, and blushed by her realization of her state.

"Sorry again Josh, uhm... I was just thinking-"

"It okay, you had a lot in mind you nearly lost Ron after all... take the last dance with him?" Josh smiled to her, it made her heart melt, well it was melting because she was going to dance with Ron or Josh acceptation and understanding attitude, she was not sure of.

Not, that Kim told him that she only went to the janitors closet, and not stopping an evil Villains to get to Ron, that part she left behind.

"Thanks Josh, uhm, Ron going to get me home, but see you after the dance" Kim cheerfully said after the song ended, and Josh chuckled at her response.

"Kim, this was our last dance, I Just got at idea of a painting I wanted to do" Josh smirked to her before turned around and headed to the door.

Kim smiled widened before she headed to Ron and Tara that was now standing laughing together at the table near Bonnie.

Bonnie still had not changed her mood since Kim saw her at the start of the dance.

"Hi Ron"

"KP!" Ron turned around and accidentally pushed the table so Bonnie's soda fall down at her cheer skirt.

"That Looser, come on Tara!" Bonnie scowled, but before she could drag Tara Away, Tara Managed to kiss Ron at the cheek, it made Kim blood boiled.

"ah, ups... ha ha"

Kim could see Ron shrugged his shoulder, if it was because of the kiss or that he had gotten bonnie angry, Kim wasn't so sure.

"Amp... down Ron Let us dance, before the dance or my curfew end, Dad don't know that you are taking me home"

"I.. we-"

"uh hu"

This time they danced close, it was more like they were hugging and moving around themselves and dancing.

Kim was resting her jaw and his shoulder, pressing their ear and cheek together. Her left arm was wrapped around his shoulders, and his right was around his midsection while his arms and hands were resting just dangerous above her butts, actually she wanted it lower, but they were in public and it was still their secret to keep.

It didn't really matter any ways since they always danced like this to every dance they went to, but there were always the rumors, students that didn't know about them.

"Ron?" she whispered not only because she was close to his ears, but Kim didn't want anyone to hear what she was fondly of.

"yes Kim?"

"Let us hit third base again, it had been a while" She moved her body back so only their hips touches,

"I Just want to try something out" and with that she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the gym to his scooter, but she was going to drive since Ron was too dazed. Kim did not mind since she guided one of his hand down under her pants, after they both had sat down on the scooter.

His hand and the shaking feeling from the scooter should be enough for now.

**VII**

* * *

**VIII**

Ron finally came out of his dazing state, only to find himself at Kim room, how he had ended here he was not so sure of, but here he was, standing alone in her room, panicked he looked around, only to spot Kim came from the stairs.

"looks like Rufus are sleeping at the quest room today" Kim beamed at him.

"Uhm why, if I may ask?"

"Don't know... by the way, the Tweebs had borrowed your extra sleeping bag, so I am letting you sleeping at my bed tonight"

Ron puzzled by her rather not traditional statement, his mind was not working properly, but what worried him must, was them sharing a bed without any kind of sleeping bag to separating them; They had slept in the same sleeping bag on countless of time, but he could better control himself when it was in the sleeping bag, it was easier to pretend they were in mission.

"uh, Kim what... what about your mom, and... and your dad?"

"Relax Ron, I told them it just like mission time, and well, I did tell them that we probably were going to 'talk' themselves to sleep"

"Talk ourselves to sleep?" Ron asked since his mind was starting to remember what Kim had told him at the dance, he puzzled by it, well they usually talked themselves to sleep after mission, but there had not been a mission this week.

"I need to apologies for what I did to you, you know I can't save the world without you Ron..." Kim had moved to him while he was lost in though, and had melt herself in his body.

He could feel her sniffle and even with the clothes he could feel her tears.

Ron didn't know that his words could hurt Kim so much as it did, he blamed himself for talking to Rufus instead of tell her the truth that, he wanted her to be happy by letting her go, but instead he had hurt her.

"Kim, I didn't mean to hurt you, it just that your deserve the best best friend and boyfriend, I'm not in you league, I'm just a lo-"

Ron never finished his last words before Kim had pulled him into a kisses, he could taste her salty tears, at it made him more angry at himself.

How stupid could he be, it was not him there was going to leave her, it was her choice, not his. Know the understanding, he couldn't press her to leave him, she needed to do that by herself.

"Don't ever think about it Ron!" She slapped his chest." Don't ever call yourself that, not at my face or anywhere!"

Ron was shocked, he was lost of words, so he nodded to her, but only to get another slap at his chest.

"NO, Promise me that... You are not going to say it, or think about it!" she cried out.

"I Promise Kim" he forcefully said.

After they had talked, and Ron had told her how he feels, how he wanted her to be happy, and he was going to be mad if she were not going to ask Josh out again, only to end up having Kim more angry and told him that if she was going out with Josh. Josh was the one that going to ask, not her.

They had a little tickle fight after the talk, but as always Kim ended at top of him, this time she didn't release him from hers grab, but instead kissed him so passionately that his mind was going overload, how something as a kiss from her could do that to him, he didn't know; He should have gotten used to it by now.

But how many times they kissed he couldn't get use to it, his body was going in euphoria state nearly every time, he liked to much.

He thoughts he was the only one that had his mind gone overload, until Kim collapsed at top of him.

"Wow, what a kiss, you differently gotten better and better, and I thought our first kiss was good, but this is... woah" She said, like she had just come out from a dream.

He wondered if it was that why, she kept him as best friends, she liked kissing him.

Then it hit him, she would properly still kiss him if she dated Josh Mankey. Even if he liked the idea of her cheating her future boyfriend with him, he didn't want her to cheat, and it was not because he didn't like sharing her. (Take that back), he didn't like sharing her; But Kim didn't see him as a boyfriend, did she?

He never really finish his though since she started to remove her green tank top.

"KP, you don't have to do - "

"-Relax Ron, I was just going to changes to my pajamas I help you change later" She smirked at him, before she bent down at kissed him at the lips.

He couldn't really start to changes any ways since she was at top of him, and he wondered what kind of pajamas she would wear since she always used a top and a sweats pants, but what he could see laying next to him, was only Hot-pants?"

**VIII**

* * *

**IX**

Kim woke up smiling, if this how good she felt after long night with playing around with Ron, she differently could get use to it. It was the same feeling as after she had met Ron for the first time, the happy 'I can do anything' feeling.

She looked down at her naked form, and instantly moved from the bed to get her sweatpants and top on (she was not going to wear hot-pants while her father and tweebs were home), before giggled half-running-walking-dancing to her bathroom.

She bite her lips in the memory of the night.

"Maybe teen raging hormones wasn't bad at all" Kim whispered to herself, they had not reached the last base, but she was still beamed to her mirror, while bursting her hair.

There were nothing in the world that could change her mood.

Kim moaned by just thinking of Ron hands, she started to move her hands down to touch herself, but just as she had reached it, she stopped.

"Kimmie-cub someone is asking for Ronald at the phone!" her dad called.

Kim started to hurry, she didn't want Ron to wake up, not that he had done something so great for her, maybe he was clumsy, but that was his Ronness.

He was making her laugh while she was getting orgasm, she never pictured it as fun and great at the same time.

Smiling innerly she had planned the date of her first time; Well, she liked to plan ahead.

Kim hurried out of the bathroom to pick up the phone at her room, she sat down and lovely touched the sleeping blond hair.

"Hello, This is Kim Possible speaking" she cheerfully said.

"Hello this is Stacy Kann, is Ron available?" a voice came from the other line, there was something innocent and yet confident in her voice.

If she hadn't told her name was Stacy Kann, Kim would have thought it was Tara.

"Sorry, he is sleeping, can you leave a message?" Kim responded dreamily.

"No, Sorry Kim Possible, but have a nice day..."

And that Kim was cut off from the other side of the line, but she didn't care, and had already forgotten the name before she bent down and kissed Ron at the lips.

Happily she danced down the stairs to the kitchen where her family was.

"Morning Tweebs, Dad and mom" Kim excited moved at hugged the Tweebs and kissed both of her parents at the cheeks.

"Kimmie, why are you in happy-mood today? - I guess you had a nice dance With Josh?" her mom chuckled.

"Josh who?"

"Kimmie the 'hottie' you asked out to the dance" Her mom looked worry at her.

"Oh, Josh, yeah it was fine, then I remembered I locked Ron inside the closet, but -"

"-You what!"

"Amp down that why I am happy, Ron forgave me, he forgave me. So please lower your voices since I don't wanna to wake him up, we had talked all night." Kim exclaimed.

She explained the story to her parents, first they were really angry, the stare, the glare, Kim had left the more intimated parts, but could not hide her blush over how they had "talked".

Kim mind wandered to the phone call, but ever times there were at slight disturbing at the name of Stacy Kann, the face of her best friend, the blond messy hair slept nicely at her bed, as a job, a mission 'well done' pushed the phone call away.

There had been a big chance of loosing her friendship, a non replaceable friendships, just because of her unnerving pain to be near Josh, there no hiding, how bad it had to be in that state, she had ended up hurting someone she hold dare.

Seeing the Naked mole rat entered the kitchen, there was a chance Ron might have awakened...

Her face brightened up, dreamily she sighed. a close call, yes Ron deserved the best. How she nearly ruined her friendship. Why he was so forgiven. How lucky she was.

The feeling of disbelief, the feeling something was still wrong where there, but suppressed by the rare dreamlike state.

Now there was only one thing in mind; Josh, what she was going to do, if there was just a little chance of Josh Ruining the life long friendship with her best friend, it might not be a risk she wanted to take, there too much to lose, to get something she didn't know would last.

**IX**

* * *

**X**

Ron just woke up, hungry he grabbed his clothes before strolled down to the kitchen, where he thought his best friend and Rufus were.

Entered the kitchen and expected to see the Possible fam, only to end up little shocked to see his best friend sitting and drinking her coffee, while Rufus was eating her leftover of scramble eggs.

Seeing his own breakfast plate he sat down near his best friend and started to eat.

"so where everyone?" He asked trying to break the silent.

"They are all in the mall... they were going to help planning the upcoming Halloween" Kim answered.

"Oh that is right, thanks for reminding me KP, you the best!" Ron stated excited.

There were no secret that he liked Halloween, Trick and Treating was something he liked, the tons of candies they always ended up.

Drooling just by the thoughts of it, he sighed, his mind raced to the possibility of the perfect costume he and Kim could wear.

Ron had learned from his mistakes long time ago, where he chose to be a ballerina and Kim ended up as cowboy. He was happy until he realized the mistake that Kim rather would have been the ballerina, luckily enough they had gotten enough candies to ease her mind aftermath of their tour.

"...Ron?" Kim looked concerned at him.

"Sorry, I-"

Ron never finished his thought before Kim pressed her lips at his. Closing his eyes, he got images, pictures like a dia shows of them together from the past to the future. The burning feeling from his body heating up, feeling of comfort and care.

He opened his eyes again only to get a surprise, Kim was glowing, like red fire surrounded her, no burning feeling, it was rather warm by the touches, happy, but sad rendered through his mind.

Her eyes were still close, but a more brightened red flame pressing itself out of her eyes, the idea of her burning soul wanted to use her eyes like a doorway wandered his mind.

He looked down at himself and seeing his own blue flame around him, where his hand touched Kim bare skins, their flame touched, it hypnotized him by the dancing flame, so beautiful it was.

It also seems to provide the fuel for each other flames.

Ron, by concentrating his thoughts, he was suppressing his blue flame back inside his body. Thousands of monkey screams in his head, not like the time where he fought monkey first, this time the screams were meant as warning, somehow he knew it was the MMP that was linked to this event.

Kim should never know anything about it, but the power had it owns mind, now he might course pain to his best friend, if he couldn't control it.

Even it only lasted few second, his MMP made his mind faster, everything was in slow motions.

Ron looked up again only to see Kim opening her eyes slowly, the red flame was still there, but Kim seems to ignore it, or that she couldn't see it.

Maybe it was because of his MMP, he was not sure.

Their eyes locked, only to have him panicked, the glowing should have stopped, he knew how to use it, to help him better to concentrate to think faster, whenever Kim was in danger, like when he planned the capturing of Gill.

He busted his ability to think faster to finishing the net faster than normal. Ron knew he didn't have full control because of the voices of the thousands of thousands of monkeys in his head every time he used it, more he opened up, louder the voices.

Her eyes, was soft and warm, there were still hints of her emerald color eyes under the burning red flames, but the feeling, like the door to someone soul, her emotions, her thoughts.

Her pain was there, everything was there, and then he fainted.

Ron woke up later in Kim bed, how he got there, or was it all a dream he wasn't so sure. What worried him, was how Kim acted, like she just had hurt him, it was the same feeling as when she stood at the door to janitor closet crying, this time there were no tears, only fear.

"KP?... Something wrong?" he asked with concerned voice. It took time before her body reacted, like she was in deep though.

"uhm, nothing wrong, nothing wrong..." she stated anxiety

"You had me worried after I kissed you" Kim nervously added.

Ron could see that she was hiding something, but then again, if it was not a dream, then it was properly his MMP that played him.

He did faint after all, if Kim saw what he saw, she might be afraid of him.

"I'm fine KP, my minds just played me, I had a weird dream, ya know..."

"Yes, a weird dream indeed."

Ron smiled at her, even it sounded weird, it did seem like Kim was afraid of his response, not the other way around. As she felt guilty for doing something she was not supposed to do, but Ron shrugged the idea of.

"Beuno Nacho, and a movie?"

That statement was enough for her to move and started to hug him.

"yeah, just need some curdle time before we go" She said.

Yes, Ron was indeed lucky, But the issues with his Monkey power was still there, something strange might have happened.

**X**

* * *

**Kim:** Maybe this chapter was going to fast...

**Ron: **yeah, you know, Now I read it, it felt stupid.

**Kim: **Why Ron?

**Ron: **it just, you know I should had told you.

**Kim: **Ron, don't beat you self over it, I was stupid too... Uhm, see you in ten?

**Ron: **A Boo... Yah!

**Stin: **Hmm, the last pages in this chapter, blue and red flame?

**Sirian: **Beats me, properly just Ron weird fantasy.

**Stin: **Don't insult weird!... i like weird!

**Narch: **Gees guys get a Room like Kim and Ron

**Stin: **bye then.

**Sirian: **Still, who is Stacy Kann, I have heard about her some where.

**Narch:** That a secrets, my padawan... that a secrets.

**Stin: **Okay, that too much, I'm leaving, and if you don't come with me Sirian, no more what you like for a week!

**Sirian: **Yes misters, and sorry master, I love to stay, but you know, Priority.

**Narch: **let see, next chapter... Trust and Popularity

**(A/N) **wow, we think we might had over did this chapter. Uhm, We got word to Post chapter 4 for True love soon.

-Ps- , we have an idea that some of you, that had read True Love might start to Understand the plot by reading this chapter.

or might think they know what going to happens In True Love, but don't worry we are devious..


	3. Trust And Popularity

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There some character that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

Thanks for last chapters reviews, if it was not for your guys, then the stories might not have continued as fast as it did. We had actually cut a pages of this chapter off since my friend would rate that page for MA (Really disturbing) So I trust him and decided to cut the pages off.

- i hope this was better then the raw vision of chapter 2, good way to scare readers away heh? - enjoy this chapter, other chapters to this story would be beta before i post. i just wanted to recheck super grammar and spelling program, blah...

**(A/N)** Downhill - All the News - Kimitation Nation - The Twin Factor

This chapter followed the four episodes. Not much to tell really then some character mentioned (debriefing)

**Chapter Summary: **New Villains, new friends or foe, and someone is under the crossfire, or is the target. Everything had changed for the two teens. More secrets revealed, emotions raging, choice and trust, love and hates.

**Chapter update 05-08-10**

* * *

**High School Freshmen**

**

* * *

Trust And Popularity**

Chapter Three

**I**

In a secret hideout some were in Middleton lived an young girl, with apple green eyes piecing from the shadows provided by the dark hood, it occurred unnaturally since the rest of her face was concealed by the shadows, not even the light from the screen in front of her could piece and reveal her face.

This mysterious girl was wearing a dark jumpsuit that tightened around her slender body. If it was not for her outfit she would look like a young teen, who was preparing herself for the upcoming Halloween?

Her apple green eyes focused at the screen in front or her, it was a frame of an anomaly she had picked up accidentally.

"Interesting, very interesting... Ah, Ronald my precious, I was right after all. But what this with Kimberly, she had not been struck by any mystical power, but yes, this is very interesting." The girl murmured to herself, pressing a key at her belt and a new screen came up from the ground.

Looking at the new screen she sighed over the information about the red-haired teen hero.

Knowing what she was up adversarial, most girls her age would be frightened by the info about Kim Possible. Hers affection for Ron Stoppable however, was enough to fuel her desire to be with him, she had watched them, not to mention had followed him and his adventures. Ever since she had laid her eyes on him, she knew she was in love.

The mysterious girl pressed another key, another screen came up, this time it was the info about Josh Mankey.

"Josh Mankey, yes, he even said 'no' to go with Bonnie Rockwaller, a good catch indeed Kimberly... Would not be so hard to motivate him to ask Kim out... And likely she would say, yes." Her voice was half-mockery half-hostile.

She walked over and pressed a key at the wall, and the room started to change, a big screen came out from the wall, and the three screens that had been in front of her before changed to touch-screens.

The Screen at the wall showered a blueprint over Centurion Project.

Sighed by the screen she formed a plan in her head. As an underage working for a secret military lab, she had acquired nearly unlimited resource. Knowing full well that no one had seen her real face. She was like Wade Load, But instead of staying indoors she hidden her face behind her hoods or masks when she handles the authority.

"Looks, like I am going to modifies the bracelet... To see what kind of power Kimberly have... Ah... Yes, if I'm indeed as lucky as today, Kimberly will end up wearing it, but is a risk... So she would just need to touch it... Yes, that will work." She said to herself.

She walked over to the three touchscreen and started to type, until the big screen at the wall showered a project about Brainwaves-Impulse-Translator.

Grinned by it, she presses a key at her belt and a secret door opened to reveal an average, but skinny blond teen boy with brown eyes in black gi.

Activating hers jumpsuit ability it changed to a blued top and A dark green cargo pant, the hood disappeared and showered her red hair.

"Ah R-one, I want you to provide Duff Killigan information about The Centurion Project, then contribute to Dr. Drakken with the information that Duff Killigan had acquired The Project... And make sure you help the dear golfer in the background." She said.

The young boy bowed to her.

"If it all work as planned, you would know sixteen styles of Kung Fu... And now please leave, while I am going to change my hair and eyes colour, so I can return to be little miss innocent again..." She added with a smirk.

She turned around with a widened smile, touched the one of the screens, the images at the big screen at the wall changed.

"It will take some time, But why use my resources to gather more information and have a chance to get caught, when I can have Global Justice to do the work... Yes... It will take awhile, although I can indeed influence them to research Ron Stoppable legally... The Ron Factor..." She murmured while tapping her lips with her finger.

Knowing she needed to find ways to hide some of the information G.J. gathered about Ron however, with her superior hacking skills it was just matter of time before she could keep track when their research start.

"Now, changing my eyes and hair colour, then somehow get Josh to play at Monique's Halloween party..." With an evil smile the young girl entered the door that opened just as she reached it.

There were no turning back, the bricks had moved, the circle was closing, it was now only years, months, days left, before she would rule all that mattered to her. She always get what she wanted after all.

**I**

* * *

**II**

Ron Stoppable was a confused boy in high school, after the Halloween he tried to avoid his best friend as much as possible, it was not really because she had lied to him, merely because he wanted to help her.

How much it hurts him, he was going to help his best friend.

She had tried to get Josh attention so he could ask her out, why she did not just tell him, her best friend that she just did not want to Trick and Treating with him, and just wanted to go to a party. Ron was not certain of.

It was lunch time, and Ron as usually had acquired mystery meats. He wished that the cafeteria would start to serve tacos and pizzas. There were many people today, although he could not glimpse his best friend anywhere. Since there were no need to worry he started to eat, how bad it was, it was still food. Well, his stomach might be able to devours any kind of food, but somehow the mystery meats could make every spoonfuls he took only to be at endless battle to swallow.

Ron gave up after some few minutes of battle, before he let Rufus to take care of the rest.

"Blah..." Rufus squeaked before returning to his home in Rons pocket.

"Aw man!" Ron sighed, even his bottomless pet could not do anything when it come to mystery meats.

How much Ron hated to throw food out, and how many times he had thrown mystery meats out, it seems that he still could not accept the fact that it was disgusting. Food should not be like that, it should taste wonderful like cheese. Yes, he differently like cheese, it was also why he and Rufus was so good friends, and that Rufus had accepted that he sometimes in public called him 'his pet'. They were more a family after all.

"Ron?..." A familiar voice came from behind, and made him jumped by it.

"Ah, Kim... do not sneak at me like that!" He said trying to breathe, "But, ah, ups, see how much it is it already, gotcha go... bye"

By that he trailed of.

"Ron, wait!...I -"

He could hear her pleading voice behind him, but it was too late. After all she wanted time with Josh, and as a best friend he was going to give her it. Ron had told himself, it was the best. It was logical that since he was a boy, he was the wall that preventing Josh from asking his best friend out since it seems that his best wanted Josh to ask, and not the other way around, there could only be at solution.

As Ron strolled down the halls, he was lost in his thoughts.

Normally other students avoid him, and since the bullies in d-hall had stopped bullying him, he was safe, unless the fate decided to pull a joke at him, as loosing his pants. He knew Kim liked it when they were not in mission, she did think it was funny.

It was just that if he was losing his pants now, while he was walking fast, he would fall and get hurts.

Arrived at his locker, although it was funny since it was near his best friend locker, how Ron was filled with pride that he had avoided her most of the time, he really didn't look at her face before running of. Gathering his books in a hurry before he smacked it fast to avoid an encounter with his best friend, after that he strolled down the halls to get to his next class.

Without warning he bumped into someone, it never happens before since people do avoid him, why, he didn't really care.

"Aw... Man!... I am sorry" he said and started to gathering his books, until he laid his hands at a book that wasn't his, and the person hands touched the tops of his. He then looked up.

Their eyes meet, brown eyes looked at blue eyes, her hair was blond, platinum blond, smooth skin and her hands felt soft. She was blushing, why, Ron was not sure of, but how long they had starred at each other eyes he did not know or care.

It was Tara.

"Hi Ron, ohm, sorry too" She giggled, it was a long time since he heard a girl giggling so close to him, last time was Kim, his best friend.

Ron puzzled by her shyness. What surprised him, was she kept waving her hair away, and then asked him if he wanted to walk with her to the class, it was funny since he didn't know that Tara were in the same class as him. If it not was because of Mr. Barkin Called her name up, he would have guessed that she was new to the class, then again he was rather clueless what was going on in Barkins classes?

Ron for the first time for a long time he had fun in school without his best friends. Tara was nice and gently however, she also seems to want to befriend him that what most people avoid, but not Tara it was all that mattered to him.

**II**

* * *

**III**

Kim was furious, after she had eaten she searched after her best friend.

It was the truth that he had forgiven her after The Centurion Project deactivated, and one of the scientists had come and take it off her wrist. The problem was just her best friend had avoided her, it was not because of her month of grounding, no phone, no Kimmunicator, no hangout, no visits except for Ron, and that was the problem, her grounding didn't count for Ron.

She had two more weeks of grounding, but Ron had not called or visits her, worst it was the time of the month, knowing her pains would come one of this day. She would be tweaked, her mood would be randomly and the only person that could make her relax was avoiding her.

Wishing she could turn back time, she missed her best friend.

What devastated to her was, when she saw them. Tara and Ron walking side by side. The hurt, she knew it where these times of the month where she would be tweaked by the smallest thing in the world, but seeing her best friend, laughing and having good time, without her while she was alone. Well, Josh had tried to talk with her, only to fail since their conversation didn't even last three sentences.

Even Monique tried to cheer her up by shopping spree, only to end up being scrolled at since Monique got into her personally space.

She wanted to go and hug Ron. The problem now was her guilt, it was her fault, by not learning hers mistakes at the spirit dance, she had pushed him away again, this time she could not do anything because of her grounding, even if she was not grounded she didn't actually know what to do to make it up to him.

"How a single lie could ruin my life" she whispered to herself, while holding back her tears.

The week had passed, and she had lasted two Fridays without a sleep-over. Tomorrow would be another Friday, this time she knew it was the date, the pain, why could her mother had putting her in pills, it was way beyond her.

Kim had to wait until she was fifteen year old, and only because her mother was afraid of her being raped in her missions. Kim understood the logical by it, but if she was afraid, why wait, the pills would help when it comes to pains and provide a better predict of her period.

It was Finally Friday, normal she would be happy and exciting, but today she was sad, every day to this point she had eaten breakfast, gone to school, with no Ron beside her, gotten her book, walked to class and listening, writing and answering. Waiting for the bell rang for lunch, then returned to classes, get home, lock herself inside her room, finish her homework before dinner, after that she returned to her room to stare at pictures of her and Ron.

And this Friday was the same, only that no one was home, sadly she walked up the stairs to her 'jail', she was lost in her thoughts,

It was hard to control herself, the pain the cramp was starting to build up, she was lucky it didn't start at schools. Her mind did wondering to the possibility, if it had happens in school, then Ron might have noticed.

Entered her bathroom, she sat down under the shower, she really didn't know what had guided her there, but she would not pressing her mind to find any logic by it. Leaning her back at the cold wall, she sighed while took her knees up to her chest then rested her forehead at them.

Kim knew it was stupid to think that everyone had abandoned her, but she did lie to those that were closes to her, no matter how much she tried to be optimistic, it only ended up being suppressed by a pain feeling for her core.

"Guys have it so much easier, they don't have their monthly hell." Kim whispered with venom.

She wondered what Ron was doing now, but every time her thought went to the blond messy haired teen, with cute big ears and freckles, her mind automatic sent pictured of Tara with him. It was painful to look at them, seeing them telling each other jokes at lunch at schools, she had only seen Tara kissed Ron at the cheeks as thanks, but the rumors were there.

It was now Kim regretted to listing to Monique, but it was too late and her blood had already started to boil, before she knew it, her body glowered with red lights. Panicked Kim ran to the mirror, and in horror saw the red flames streaming out of her eyes.

"No, No, No... Not now, please not now!" She cried out. Last time something like this happens Ron fainted and he first waked up two hours later. Kim had the idea that Ron fainted because he looked at her eyes.

But she was not going to test that theory out. By all her might, she tried to concentrate her visible aura away, didn't know how she got it, but she came to understand that it was activated by her joy, rage or pain. And that it somehow was hurting Ron, well he did faint when she let all of hers feelings toward him.

Normally she could activate it by command, but it was the first time ever that Ron was not nearby her monthly.

After hers body was back to normal, she returned to her sitting position, and waited to the pain subsided. Her pains however, seem to be minor compared to losing her friendship with Ron.

Kim did try to visiting Ron at night as she used to, she even dared to lie next to him at the bed and just embraced him.

She would protect him even if he was avoiding her, but she missed talking to him, so for the last two weeks Kim had told him of hers days, although he was sleeping.

**III**

* * *

**IV**

Ron Stoppable had never been this scared.

While he was Eating his tacos, Monique came and scrolled him for avoiding his best friend, Even if he tried to tell that he was doing it so Kim could be asked out to a date, but only to get slapped by her.

"How stupid are you!" Monique yelled at him before she left.

Ron, however, started to think, maybe he should have told Kim what he was trying to do, but before he could decide what to do about it, Kim parents entered the restaurant with the twins.

After her mother asked him why he was avoided Kim, he decided to tell what was in his mind, he awaited a slap too, but instead, they all looked worried. It was their facials expressions that made him scared, scared and worried for his best friend.

Her mother took him outside for a private conversation, even told him about that Kim think she finally had done it, she finally lost her life long best friends.

First of all, it was shocking to find out that Kim was afraid of screwing their friendship, he always thoughts that he was the one that was afraid, but hearing that The Kim Possible was afraid too made him realized how stupid he was.

They told each other their deepest secrets, why did he stop talking to her it the first place?

After some running, he finally arrived to the Possible resident, not even stopping to get his breath he entered the main entry. Ron had run all the way from B.N. and in halfway he realized he could have taken his scooter, but lucky he didn't forget Rufus.

It didn't take long before he found his best friend, decided it was best they talked under four eyes, he sent Rufus away to see some TV. Seeing his best friend like that made him want to beat himself up.

She was wearing her white tank belly top with the hearts, and her purple khakis pants. In Ron's eyes his best friend looked fragile. It worried him, but he decided to approach her with cautions. Didn't want to be slapped in the face liked Monique did in B.N. not that he didn't think that he deserved it, he did try to avoid his best friend like she was some virus contagious.

Ron sat next to her, his back and head leaned at the wall, sighed before he turned his head toward his best friend that had not got out of her protected hugging position.

"I really screwed this up, didn't I?" Ron asked, but he didn't expect any answer from her. "Here I was, trying to get your dream guy asking you out... Instead of consulting with you first... I'm Sorry Kim..."

Ron rose up after a while with no respond from his best friend. Headed for the door he walked slowly, still hoping his best friend would say something.

"why didn't you call me 'KP'"? "

"Because I didn't think you want me as a best friend anymore..." Ron said without looking back. He now understood how Kim felt when she heard and found him in the closets at the spirit dance, this time it was not accidentally, it was more about his stupidity. Closing his eyes he sighed heavily.

"Ron, you are the.." Ron opened his eyes only to see his best friend standing in from of him, how she did that, was a mystery. It didn't help that she pushed him angrily, although it seems more like a friendly push however, it did make him step back.

"you are the... You are the most loving, best friend ever!.. but next time, please tell me what you about to do, if you ever pull... No, Don't ever pull that stun again!... "

Ron blinked several times, before he realized that he just somehow dodged a bullet, leaned himself back in believe that the wall was just behind him instead he lost his balance. Panicked he tried to grab something, and he did.

The water streamed heavily down at him, and Kim with pure reflect jumped back to avoid getting wet.

"Well, how did I end inside the shower again?... Never mind, at least I didn't lose my pa... Aw man!" Ron dramatically grabbed his hair.

After Ron finally stopped whining he then looked at Kim, who just had removed hers panties. Biting her lower lips, she giggled walked up to him and squeeze him into a soft seductive hug before pulling him into a burning heating kiss that was putting his mind in overload.

With that Ron knew they would help each other wash their backs. He didn't care if they do some third basing or not, what mattered, they would have fun, the world problems, theirs teen confusing all gone, as it would be wash away under the streaming water. Well, after he had taken his clothes of, but he had the best person to help with that.

How long they embraced each other naked under the heavy rain from the shower, his manhood didn't even erection by theirs nakedness.

Their embraced pulled the memory of them fights from lost time, but how bad it was the need for each other was too much to handle, and they always come back for forgiveness.

They were indeed inseparable.

As they hold each other, Ron felt complete. It was a new feeling he could not describe. Only that he felt protected, and same time he felt he was protecting her. Even their hearts beat at same pace, their breaths was the same, their bodies seem to melt to one mass. Like he could listing to her thoughts and the same she could listing to his.

**IV**

* * *

**V**

It was a school trip she had signed up just to be near Ron, after Ron had tried to avoid her in her month of grounding from lying to her parents, worst was that lying to her best friend, it still bite her even after they had come to understand third week in her grounding where Ron came to her rescued while she was being under pain of her monthly period. The shower was indeed Fun. Nothing happened that would not happens if they were in public pool, well maybe except for some kissing.

Later after she arrived Ron avoided her again trying to capture "The snow beast of Mount Middleton" a newspaper "Wonder" had put 5000$ to the one that got a picture of that beast

In other hand Bonnie had pulled prank on her by called her parents to be chaperons for the trip. It was really Alan Platt parents who first were chaperons, but in last minute they had gotten the flue.

While Ron was hunting the "Beast" with Mr. Barkin and Wade so it seems. Kim was trying to damage control, but end up being to loud while talked with her best friend, so her parents caught hers rant how embarrassing it was to her.

It, however, ended up pretty well after they found out that there was a rogue scientist Amy Hall. Later Known as DNAmy by other scientist was fussing DNA/race to make living Curdles Buddies, take two animals with their cooties part to make one.

After Ron, Rufus and Mr. Barkin ended up captured. Luckily wade came through with the Kimmunicator, so Kim could rescue them. Well, after they changed Barkin and Rufus back normally. DNAmy was really a top scientist, it was just that she was insane.

Kim managed to get them out of the hidden lair, unlucky an avalanche started by the explosion, fortunately her dad with his rocket snowboard came to rescue, and Kim realized her parents were indeed cool.

Truly after they all were safety at the hotel, Kim's mom had called Bonnie mother to come and help with chaperoning the trip.

Kim smile widened after realization that the hotel was all booked, and the rooms had only two beds in each. Unfortunately toward Ron, it was decided that he should share room with Mr. Barkin. Kim felt sadly for her best friend. Her parents other hand might have seen theirs both expression so they gave theirs blessing and even sign on the paper Mr. Barkin gave them, so Kim and Ron could share a room. Bonnie end up with her mom, while Mr. Barkin had his own room.

Kim rolled herself so she was lying on her side while her body faced to the other side of the room, where her best friend was lying. She really missed her Pandaroo. To leave Pandaroo behind was hard, after all it was a sake of avoiding getting into humiliation if she did end up sharing rooms with Bonnie. Now that she shared room with Ron, she regretted her decision.

Then again there was the best Curdle Buddies laying just some few feet away from her. The plan for this trip was rebounding with Ron. No Tara, no Josh, well, there where her parents and Bonnie, but it was "No big". Kim was not sure if Ron had picked up Tara's crush, but decide to let it be, if he was not asking. This week was them having fun likes old times after all.

Kim walked over to her best friend bed, and tapped Rufus. Unexpectedly Rufus Just winked and ran to her bed and nearly instantly fall back to sleep.

She wondered if she should take of her sweatpants and top, now that it might be too warm, but shrugged the idea of.

Sliding herself under the cover, she rested her head at his chest, and instinctive he was putting his protective arms around her, it only took a few seconds before she lounged her leg over him, so half of her body was resting at top of her best friend warm body.

Kim Body already heated up, she might tell herself, she could control hers hormones, and was rather proud over that she had lasted so long without just asking him for another third base, if it was for her hormones they would have hit third base every day.

It was expected of a steady couple to think like she did. Problem was just it was normal, it felt normal. She could not picture herself doing with other than Ron, not even with Josh, well not before they become boyfriend and girlfriend and had been steady for months, or more like years before she even considered having him seeing her naked. They had not even kissed.

The memory of their bath together a few weeks ago made her smile, and she pulled herself closer to kiss his neck, she differently wanted to take a shower with him again, why she had not thoughts about that before was beyond her. It was more fun, and she felt more cleaned afterward.

Kim new their room come with bathroom, maybe not as big as hers at home, but all the space was wasted any ways. The feeling of her hugging him from behind while the water rained down on them. It was the part of her only Ron knew about. She was Kim possible after all, everyone seen her as strong independent girl that could do anything. That was her Public images. Ron was her rock, the caring best friend that help her overcome aftermath of missions. They had become more closer in a few months, not that she ever would complain that they might being friends with benefits.

Ron was maturing when they were alone, and acted weird when there others than them. As Kim opened her eyes to have a last glance at hers unique friend, she felt a warm burning lips touched her own, and she instantly melt away, and her hand moved downwards to his more sensitive area, and he gestured. If Ron was doing this in his dream, she rather not wake him yet.

Kim buried her face at the side of his neck after they had "played" with other, there were no regrets, only happiness. She knew there a feeling she could not admit to herself yet, not before she knew his feeling, but why was she afraid of asking her best friend about his feeling for her? They used to talk about everything, but now, she was afraid of a simple question, or the answer that might come with it.

Kim trust Ron, if he had been having feeling toward her, he would tell, even they "played" with each other, she could not tell, what he was thinking. Was he putting more feeling behind it, or was it just her that over-analyses him and them?

**V**

KP KP KP KP KP KP

**VI**

An olive greens eyes teen with natural blond hair was sitting in her private airplane, and off cause, she was natural beauty.

There was much to watch as a screen showered the latest adventures of Team Possible. From Ron lives footage of Kim supposing date with Brick, even about "Kims Style" where Kim mission outfits had become fashion, Well after a week it later become "Ron Style"

But it was not what that annoyed her.

What she really wanted to know, was about Valentine's Day. In the Kim-web-site Their statement that they were just friend. It frustrated the teen, not that Ron would have remembered her, it was just that "just friends" don't hangout at Valentines day. She knew for sure That Kim had gotten a lots of cards, while Ron, had gotten four cards, it had tweaked Kim out as expected.

What seems to be a problem was who sent the fourth card?

She came to understand after asked randomly people and observed at Middleton High that Tara might be crushing heavily at Ron, that was one. The other second one could only come from Kim. Fortunately to her Ron was clueless if he had picked up all the clues he would have found out about Tara and Kim. Not that the teen was sure that Rons best friends was crushing at him, but it does make sense.

However, it seems that none of them had put names at their cards, so Kim did end up hanging with Ron at valentines day.

Sighed by it, the teen wanted to know how to approaching Ron, her crush she had since middle school. She was fifteen years old, and was in colleges already. Well not officially, she was going to finish high school in one year, after that she would be at colleges. It was in an advance program for gifted kid, she might not be a super genius like Wade Load who actually did high school and colleges in eight months. Genius she was, problems lies at her social life.

"Miss Kann, we're approaching Middleton Airport" The pilot announced over the com-link.

Leaning herself back at the seat, her mind wondered toward a blond boy that she had not seen since eight grades. Well, she never really talked to him, but she liked him, she was just afraid to talk to him because of his friend Kim.

Well, actually she wanted to be friend with him since they meet in Camp Wannaweep, it was just that everyone was bullying him, and she was scared of being bullied by them if she starts talk to him.

Now it had changed, but first, information needed to be gathered. Kim, she had enough info about, Tara should not be a big problem either, but who was the fourth person?

Oddly Something did feel wrong with Tara through.

The plane had landed and after a while the teen came out from the main entry, she looked curiosity around for her ride.

"Miss Kann?" a voice came from behind, and she turned around to see a guy in a black suits, he had brown hair and dressed like a bodyguard or just a formal driver.

"Yes is me, but please call me Stacy" She replied cheerful.

He bowed and took her baggage, and walked to at limo parking two minutes walk away. With the nostalgic feeling, Stacy looked around again, as her head wandered to side to side, she finally reached the limo.

Stacy took a last glimpse at the area before heading inside, only to stop in track by what she saw, far away there was a guy dressed in gi, or in ninja outfit.

He had sunglasses and his head was covered with the same fabric as his clothes. People were just walked past him as if he was not there. She blinked and he was instantly gone. Trying to blinks several more times, she decided it was just her mind that played her.

After all she had returned to her hometown, it was the best chance of getting break from sturdy. The advance program was constantly working her mind to the max. There no real problem with the program, it was just she wanted to be with people her own age, or more a blonde boy, but it could wait since she would finish her advance program at Middleton high, her last test, exam or what they now call them.

Hers parent was rich, not a billionaire, but they had a big fortune, and her allowance was rather big to teen her ages. As always she had researched about high school and it supposed "food chain" not that she minded it at all, it was just waste of time to people that actually cared about it.

Stacy just don't like to come unprepared, and her big allowance should come in handy to befriends people in the top, to gather info and maybe influence some to do her bidding. All in all the game had begone.

**VI**

* * *

**VII**

Ron was lying at his bed, with his eyes close.

The sound of his windows opened, and a cold wind reached him and made his body shake, he was afraid, even afraid of opening his eyes to look. Ron, however, thoughts it was just a dream, he was just dreaming, nothing more. Wishing it was a nice dream about some of the girls from cheer squads.

The sound a footstep worried him, it was light as someone were sneaking, not that he was afraid. Well, he was scared, but he decided it was just a dream, if it was not a dream, Rufus would have waken him; Dreams or nightmares cannot hurt him right?

Then suddenly he felt a soft and wonderful taste of lips pressing against his own, from what he thought was a nightmare had just become a dream come true, he was hoping to see one or more of the girls from cheer squad. He was a teenage boy after all.

Instead he saw Kim, and as a matter of facts, she was more worth than all of the cheer squads, Kim, however, seems shocked that he pulled her head down to deepening the kiss and theirs tongues danced around. The kiss lasted longer then expected and Kim was dazed or shocked over that he had kissed her back, although it did not wandering his mind for long.

Ron had seen a documentary about people who could control what could happening in theirs dreams, and he would test the theory out. If it was not a dream, Kim would have stopped him, but she was just looking curiosity at him, or was she in euphoric state, he was not sure of. It was a dreams come true. Normally his best friend did not let him take too much control when they "played" with each other, but this was a dream after all, a dream he would like very much.

He removed her black belly tank mission clothes, and Kim let him do it without protest. While lifting her shirt over her head he reached out with his lips and kissed her neck then gently with small kisses moved down to her breast.

He stopped by her moans, it did, however, encouraged him to move on, with gently bite at both of her hardened nipples he moved on, he didn't care that Kim had not any bra on, it was a dream after all, and that he really did not mind.

His head had reached her cargo pants zipper and with his teeth he unzipped it, while unbutton her pants with his hands, and slowly pulled her pants down. Ron was amused over that Kim hips moved seductive up at down.

There was still her panties, but it came off little faster than expected with the little help of his friend. It didn't take long to unclothes his self either since his pajamas pants had already fallen down, when it did, who cares really since he always lost his pants any way.

He saw that Kim opened her mouth like she was going to talk, but only to stop by his roaming hands touched her sweets spots.

Ron always wanted to taste her, he wanted to know. With all the rumors and what he had seen in TV, he wanted to do it, and the best way to do it was in his dreams, he now had control of. Yes, he knew it was just a dream and he would maybe forget it next day, but why not enjoy himself while he can?

With his head moved down to her womanhood, his tongue started to danced around her peach. In the corner of his eyes he saw his best friend eyes in disbelief, her eyes were wide, but soon he could feel her hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, while he legs spread out to give him better access.

The dance with his tongue and her hips moved like crazy, made him realize she was ready to cum, and so she did. With her hands pressing his head down at her womanhood, he was sure that if she was pressing his head future, he would not be able to breathe. A honing like liquid came out of her womanhood, it tasted funny, not sure how to call it, maybe little salty, but otherwise there were not a real favor.

He knew now that she was ready, after all they had played with each other. Ron knew exactly what to do, it was a dream, there were nothing to worry about, so she moved up, to better see her face in the dark. Oddly the Moon had arrived at sending it ghostly lights through his windows, and Kim was glowing from the light. She was still breathing heavily and her body was still moved seductive from his roaming hands.

He grabbed his hardened length and guided it to her womanhood, slow and gently he pressed it future inside her, until he reached a barrier, her cherry.

Something, however, did not seem right, he looked at his best friend who was biting her lover lips and nodded to him, pleading to continue; Ron really wanted to do it, how could he start to chicken out in his own dream, was his dream becoming a nightmare?

Then it hit him, was this really a dream?

"KP, is this a dream?" he asked, and saw that Kim looked worried at him, in her euphoric state she pulled him down for a kiss that could have melted glacier.

"No Ron is not a dream..." Kim trailed, with a quick kiss she added" And I am so ready for this..."

**VII**

* * *

**VIII**

Kim awaited her best friend to push and break her barrier, and make her a woman, she awaited and awaited, but Ron was just looking at her wide eyes, like he was in shock or in deep thoughts. She, however, was ready to take the matter in her own hands, as she reached out to grab his hips with her hands. Unexpected he pulled out of her.

Sighed in disappointing she tried to reach out for him, but he kept avoided her, and she was scared that maybe he had regretted it, why would he regret it, she was Kim Possible; Did Ron not want this as much as she did, was she not that special to him?

"Kim I am so sorry, I didn't know, please forgive me" He said after backed himself to the corner of the walls as far away from his bed.

Why would Ron have her forgiveness when she did say, she was ready, not that it was her plan to lose her virginity today, but she was caught off guard when he returned the kiss. After all she was just here to see him, like she always did.

Kim never imagined Ron or someone head down between her legs before, had not even dream about it, but what Ron did, she wanted more of, and her body was screaming ready to do the final act.

By that she simple let her hormones act, now she was angry and lost, Ron had chicken out just as he reached her barrier.

"Ron, Don't you want me?" she pleaded, nude she moved closer to him, where he sat in protecting position at the corner.

"Yes, I wanted, but... Kim I nearly hurt you"

Kim opened her mouth to respond, but was caught off.

"No protections, we did not use protection Kim, I ..." He looked at her, with his sadly eyes" I thoughts it was a dreams..."

In the realization Kim sat down beside her best friend, she had forgotten all about protection. How much she wanted it, she knew that Ron did the right thing, but he did not have to panic, after all nothing happens, the chance of her being pregnant was zero. Then again, if he had broken her barrier, she didn't think none of them could stop, so indeed Ron had her back again while she was lost in ecstasy.

Only Ron could do what he did, if it was other guys they would properly just had continued. Her trust was not in vain, Ron had become more and more in the few months, Actually she wanted to tell the world how much Ron means to her, but why was she afraid, she was not certain of; It could be anything, maybe chance of the world seen him as she did?

"Ron is okay, nothing happens, and thanks... for everything" She finally said, then grabbed his legs and pulled him out of his protection position, before in all four she moved and kissed his lips.

Ron did something to her she was not expected, and she wanted to return the gesture, however, Kim was afraid of what Ron would think of her, but decided to shrug it off since Ron would never think less of her.

"Kim, I don't thi-"

"Ron as much as I wanted to do it... but as you said no protection, so we're not going to do it... yet" Kim whispered at his ears, then passionately started to kiss her way from the side of his neck to shoulder then chest, toward his manhood.

She took a last glance up to catch his eyes, only to see his wide brown eyes returned the look. As she kissed the top of his member, he smiled that soon become his unique goofy smile. While his back leaned satisfies at the wall. She did what she never expected herself doing, she licked his member then took it inside her mouth.

Her hand was stroking the lower half of his length while her mouth was working at the top, and this position she knew her butt was rather high up, as ready for being taking from behind. Afraid of someone might jump and do it, she stopped.

Well she felt exposed at that positions.

She rose up, and Ron seems ready to protest, but she took both his hands and guided him to his bed again, she had an idea, and hope Ron would figuring it out, not that she minded, but it would be so much better if he did.

Ron was lying at his bed again, this time Kim moved and straddled her legs around his head, then bent down to work at his manhood. It did not take long before he too worked at her.

Some of his liquid had already come out, and it did weird her out, but she liked the taste, differently something she could use to. She was starting to suck, and from Rons licking and dancing with his tongue, she would soon explode, and it seems he was too. Kim lifted her head while stroking him with her hand, she then bites her lips before pulled his manhood inside her mouth again, as she did, he came, the shocking feeling of it was first disgusting, so she removed herself, only to have him spray it at her face.

As she wanted to growl frustrated, Ron made her cum too, and with that, she somehow end up licking his member for left over, and decided that it was okay after all. Not that she was going to admit it; After the shock she could process the taste, and she did like it.

She rolled off him and laid beside him, her body was still sensitive, and she was still in aftermath of her ecstasy mind, her own hands was roaming her own body, and hers other hands was roaming his, while she passionately kissed his body, even tried to give him hickey.

Kim never wanted the feeling to end, it was something new, something she needed more than she would admit, they were so close to doing it.

She Just hope that her first time would be like this, or better. If her first time was indeed with her best friend, she knew it would be great since he knew every inches of her body now.

Biting her lover lips, she closed hers eyes to imaged them doing it, be damned if she was falling to sleep here, the feeling was too great to take her clothes on and head home.

As she fantasied about them, she then moved her body at top of him, let him use her as blanket because Kim wanted every inches of her body to touch him, to feel him, before she was falling to sleep.

**VIII**

* * *

**IX**

At The Middleton hidden lair. The Apply green eyes teen villain was furies, she had sent R-one to steal Dr. Cyrus Bortal's mind-control chips blueprint and prototypes.

The operations when fine, although it was too late. Shego had stolen it before R-one arrived and Team Possible was at the scene shortly after, and as always they compromised Drakken's scheme, and end up saving the day, even made Dr. Cyrus Bortal stop making mind-control chips.

She had plans with the chips however, it didn't exactly end as she wanted, the teen could not predict everyone movement, and had to move on.

The apply green eyes teen moved to the screen and started to read. Her face growled at the info she just had received, it was something that could make her blood boiled. The info was about a Drug Lord. Her history with Drugs Lord could send shiver to most people.

She was only few years old and as she remembered, she lived happily with her family, had even a twin sister and an older sister. One day, as her older sister came panicked home from the school. While she was ears dropping the conversation with her older sister and her parents, she came to understand that her older sister had just seen a rape, a murder firsthand.

The nightmare started there, she was clever after all, and assumed that they had following her sister to their home.

The hell break loose, she still remembered her sister pleading voice in her head while she was raped, even her mom crying while she heard a gun shot, what could only be that her dad had been shot.

It all when silently, and her and her twin sister came out of their hiding, only to see a sight they never would see again, blood everywhere, her beautiful older sister, her mother and dad, all dead. She loved her older sister, she was at same age as the apple teen eyes was now.

She and her sister got adopted, but soon after hers sister break down from the nightmare and then was separated from her, when they finished third grade. After that she was gone, as never existed.

Soon she end up in the program as Wade Load, however, Wade was the first to enter the program, she was the second. As she finished High school and Colleges under two years from age of twelve to fourteen. After her diploma she erase herself from the world, and got a job at a secret military science lap that she had worked with for one year. She had fake her own dead to come this far.

"R-one!" She called out, and as expected the silent ninja came out from the shadows and bowed.

"We have a mission to do, and someone to receive a piece of my mind" She said without hiding her venom voice, but the ninja didn't even seem to care, he just bowed and moved beside her, where they then walk side by side.

She was maybe a villains, but something she could not handle or look blind away. She wanted to change the world, one person can do it, the person she had lain an eye on when Kim Possible went online. She sees a hidden potential in the boy, as she followed him around, she came to like him, he was the joy of the world, the innocent, and he did receive magic power known as Mystical Monkey Power. It however, only made her affection to have him by her side when she rules the world more powerful.

With no rapes, with no hurt, but to receive her coal she must kill. No, she would not kill innocent, but she would kill, who was not worthy of hers new World?... Super villains she did not care of now, they were still following The Book Of Villainy. But rapist and murder needed to be eliminated.

The apply eyes teen had not crossed pass with Kim Possible, she actually admired her work, but Kim had someone she desired.

Ron stoppable, Something told her, he was clever and resourceful. She trusted her instinct, although she needed more research that Global Justice would providing her soon. Well, they would not know that they were actually helping her.

It would off cause takes some time before all the scientists would agree to do the research however, in the meantime she would clear some low life-forms from the face of the earth, with R-one by her side, she did feel like Kim Possible, and R-one would be Ron Stoppable.

Not that her work would be published to the public since everything she did, she covered it up, no fingerprint, nobody, nothing, they just disappear, and who cares about Drug Lord and rapist anyway?

Taking her bracelet on she pressed a key at her belt, and her fashion clothes morph to her dark jumpsuit with the hood that unnaturally covered her face with non penetrating shadows.

"For the memory of you big sis... memory of you.." she said with an evilly smile at her face, after all it was something she enjoy doing.

**IX**

* * *

**X**

Ron Stoppable enjoyed himself and his favorite hangout, while waiting for his best friend, After their little tree-house fun Kim decided to get home and take a shower, he too needed a shower, as much as he wanted to take a shower with her, both of their parents where home, not the ideal for a best friend secrets.

As he waited he could feel someone approaching him, he did not want to stare, but when he turned his head toward the person, his jaw could have reached the ground.

The teen had light blue jeans skirt her top was loose at her shoulder, but rest of the top was nicely following her body curve. Her long legs send his fantasy way ahead, fantasy that his hands were moved from her knees then under her skirt, but he soon shake his head by it, there was after all a lot to look at.

She was either natural tanned or that she had a lot of time marinating under the sun. Well, he didn't mind she was hot, as perfect.

Her body did reminding him of Tara, and Kim. Mix the best part of Bonnie, Tara and Kim together and you get this beautiful goddess. Her olive, or was it emerald green eyes sparkling like diamond.

Her smile had already melted his heart away. Her hair colour was the same as his, but it was hers eyes he was lost in, how long they had starred, how long he was lost, he could not care a less. Only one another person could make him lost just by eye contract and that was Kim, but this girl, was not Kim.

A small hit at his cheeks put Ron out of his coma state, he looked at saw his buddy Rufus tapped his foot before pointed at where he looked and then jumped down toward his home at the pocket.

Ron then turned his face to where the girl stand. Hoping that she was still there, and she was. Ron blinks several times to be sure, and yet she was still there, like an angel.

"Hi, ohm, is that seats available?" She asked then giggled heartily, the sound of her giggling sent another feeling at him, he could not open his mouth to answer since her giggling paralyzed him. So he could only shake his head.

"My is Unstoppable, I mean Steppable, Don... Wait Ron Unsoppable..." Ron stammered, then took a heavy breath he continued, "My name is Ron Stoppable"

The teen sat down of the opposite seats and was putting her hand at top of his hand that was rested at the table, when their hands touched, he was sure of it was static between them. He nearly panicked looked at her hand that was now at top of his, and back at her eyes.

"My Name is Stacy Kann, Nice to meet you Ron Stoppable" She smiled warmly at him.

He was again lost at her eyes, the time stood still. It was like at alien feeling to him, he could not control his body anymore. He was paralyzed even as his mind wanted to take his hand back, he could not do it, nothing his mind wanted to do his body didn't abide. He could hear his own heart beating faster, even hear other conversation.

"Tara wait!" Ron heard Bonnie yelled then the restaurant door slammed...

He really wanted to move his head to look, but all he could was stare at the teen in front of him and hers olive green eyes.

"Ron?" Kim voiced echoed in his head, he really wanted to respond, but he could not. Not even turn his head toward the sound. Only after Stacy removed her hand, his body returned the command to his mind, Ron confused looked at the hurt face of his best friend.

Again he was lost in his best friend's eyes, as they starred, Kim smiled, but soon scowled at Stacy, why she did he would not ask off.

As Kim wanted to walk away, Ron managed to grab her wrist, and he pulled her down to the seats next to him, giggled she petted his jaw before sitting upright.

"Hello my name is Stacy Kann" Stacy said to Kim.

Ron was sure of that Kim eyes darkened as she heard the name, but he shrugged it of after his best friend smiled cheerfully.

"Hello Stacy, my name is Kim, Kim Possible" His best friend proudly said.

What was weird was that Kim had moved really close to him, even laid her hand at his laps, and squeezed it. It was something she never did in public, not that people would notice anyway, but she did it like they were alone.

He knew Kim very well, and he had a feeling that if they were not in public area Kim would kiss him, or just really soon dragged him away, why he had the feeling was beyond him however, it would not be politeness to leave Stacy, she was the new girl after all...

This was something new to Ron, was he fallen in love, or was something behind it, it did weird him out that he could not control his body when they touched. It did scare him since he had never been paralyzed as he did a few minutes ago. His body was even in rage, like a powerful force pulling him toward Stacy, away from Kim, even if he wanted to stop it, he could not do anything.

It was like she was controlling his body and mind, and he was accepting it, or does he? He could not decide.

**X**

* * *

**Kim:** This is so the drama Ron, you... you fallen for Stacy!

**Ron:** What, KP that long time ago...

**Kim:** You Ronald Dean Stoppable have some spilling to do!

**Ron:** aw man!...

**Stin:** Wow, that chapter is not what I used to from you work.

**Sirian:** Why did you cut off page eleven by the way?

**Narch:** I think i read about something in the rules that rate MA was not allowed or something.

**Stin:** Lemon scene?

**Narch:** No, Just a really detailed description of violence blood and so on... But enough - Working... Destiny And Volition. ( going to upload it in 1-3 days from now)


	4. Destiny And Volition

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There some character that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

Wow, thanks for your reviews, this chapter might not be as long as the other, but I hope is as good, the story is starting to form toward adventure, or more mystery.

**(A/N)** Monkey Ninja In Space, Ron the Man, Low Budget and Job Unfair.

Four more Episodes covered while the main plot... Or plots bunnies, start to form, or adding more confusing to the story.

**Chapter summary:** Ron revealing, Kim's dilemma, what she thoughts were real or were not?. More of Stacy's past revealed, and it could be the start of an uneasy alliance. The start of the end of Kim's and Ron's friendships? Or there something more to it. The cards had been played.

Ps- 'Volition' is not a misspelling :D

(fast update 1.)

* * *

**High School Freshmen**

**

* * *

Destiny And Volition**

Chapter Four

**I**

Kim's body was burning, her urged to feel him, the lust to kiss him, was more powerful than anything she felt. Ron's neck she wanted to bite, to suck, to kiss, like never before in her entered life. She saw every exposed skin, his skin was more desired then air itself, more desired then food and water.

He however, was not looking at her, the dreamily stare he gave was not at her, but at the girl in front of him, a girl so beautiful, so perfect that it seemed to make every males in the restaurants to stare, no caring of their girlfriends or wife, not a single care of the world in front of them, not even a sight of millions dollar check could stop their drools.

The million years of evolutions kicked in. Kim had to protect her mate, she had to get Ron away, so far away from the devil spawn of evil. Away, so she could have him all to herself, no interrupts. The need of him, the need of feeling his lips to hers, the feeling of their bodies touched. Even the feeling of him inside her, fully complete her body, to make the dream come true.

She squeezed his lap, grabbed his wrist, and thankfully he looked toward her. The relief, the lust was in his eyes. Liked their soul touches and answered the universes question; The meaning of life itself.

Kim dragged him out of B.N. it could not be fast enough, they need to get to her room. Her eyes were sending deadly warning to all of the females they passed. It was so powerful it probably could make Shego shrink in fear.

Finally they reached her room. The moment they entered, clothes was flying all over the place, the kiss could have burned their lips, their tongues fights a never ending battle of supreme, their hands were roaming every inches of their bodies.

As they again locked eyes, it all ended, the desired was still there, but not as powerful. Now her head was reeling, liked she had been spinning around herself for hours of hours. Ron looked like her, just more confusing and worried.

Naked they stared at each other, naked they were embracing each other however, something was not right, her weirdar was on, this felt wrong.

"Where am I?..." Ron asked before he collapsed and dragged her with him to the floor, he however, did take all the hit, soften her landing as she fell at top of him.

Kim felt like she had just recovered from a dream, the feeling of being controlled like the time she was mind-controlled. It was just worse, not that she didn't like the idea of how it could turn out, it was more the feeling of being out of control that disturbed her.

Now hers sidekick, her partner, her best friend was out cold, what made the matter worse, was that they both where naked, she didn't really remember much, from B.N. to how they had gone to her room.

She lifted Ron up, like he was her bride, ironic she liked the feeling, but soon shrugged it off, as she laid him at her bed and returned to search after his clothes, so she could dress him up before her family got home, well she was not sure if her family was home.

As she got back into her clothes, she picked up the Kimmunicator to call wade.

"Hey Kim, what the sitchs" Her tech guru grinned behind the screen.

"Hey wade, can you scan us? Check for rays, chemicals, anything that should not be there..." Kim asked worried.

"Just hold the Kimmunicator over both of you"

Kim did and a beam of red lights touched her, then she pointed it over Ron, and it did the same. As she saw Ron lain at her bed. By the sight, she moved at sit next to him, and started to caress his hair and check.

"I will be back when I have analyze it Kim, Wade out"

As she bent down to kiss him at the lips. Unexpected he returned the gesture, it however, only made her smile. It seemed like if they had been hit by something, Ron had gotten the extremely part of it. The kiss did as always ended her troubling minds, as it always had.

"Wow, KP, how I end here? I was in B.N. talking to this girl, uhm... don't remember her name, but now I am here?"

Kim looked at her best friend with worry, she could barely remember what had happens herself, at least Ron was awake.

"Relax Ron... ssh. Just relax I tell you about it, when I know, and... remember more" She said, and stroked his cheeks. As her best friend smiled, and soon closed his eyes.

Kim however, was afraid of what Wade might find. She was scared that what she felt was not real. This where the second time she felt the urges and nearly lost control, or had she already lost control a long time ago? Or was it just hormones that played her, them?

**I**

* * *

**II**

Stacy Kann had just got to her home. A house her parents had rented just to her alone. It had four rooms, an average kitchen, one big and one small bathrooms, den area, master bedroom and two other rooms.

As she trowed herself at the couch.

"What the hell! How can she possibly break it... I was so close... It took me months to create the perfume. Months to perfect my Brainwaves-transmitter. How the Hell can she break all that, and just drag him away! HOW was it possibly?"

As she rose up to head into the kitchen, she heard a noise behind her.

"Come out who you are!" Stacy called out, while turned around to where the noise came from. As she looked to the corner of the other side of the den area a dark figure came out from it. Wearing some kind of skin tight suit. Stacy was not sure if it was power-suit, or it was just a normal jumpsuit.

However, everything on her, was dark, with a dark hood concealed her face with shadows, unnatural shadows that only revealed her eyes, piecing greens eyes. Confident she could see in the girl eyes was actually smiling.

"I knew it, you had done something to Ronald" the dark figure said, with hence of amusing in her voice.

"Why do you care?" Stacy asked, she was not frightened by the figure, she sounded like a teenager after all.

"I care because Ronald will be a part of my plane, and I don't want any kind of HARM happen to the poor boy" The dark figure said, as her piecing eyes sent a cold shiver to Stacy body.

"Poor boy?... Do you think he is helpless? No, Ron is not a normal teen, it's all an act! He is more clever then you, me, Dementor, Drakken, even Wade... I had seen his intelligent, I had seen him built something without proper told. He is probably the most intelligent being in this damn planet!.. Do you know what?... Now he got one of the Mystical Powers! He is properly the most dangerous being too. So Ron is not a poor helpless boy, I had seen the real him, I had seen what he was capable of doing. What he was capable of doing when he was in Camp Wannaweep... But no... Oh mystery girl! I am so not going to harm him, I want him!" Stacy exclaimed, she did not want to say all that, but her frustrations from the fiasco from before had finally gotten to her.

"I assume you the one that gave the perfume to a guy called Josh Mankey, perfume that was manufactured to get a red-headed teen hero attentions? And I assume, you now have the same one made to seduce Ronald, a more perfect vision?..." The dark figured said, as she made herself comfort by sitting at the couch. "I do have the feeling you using more than artificial pheromones?... I'm not going to ask, but please tell me more about Ronald?... I know he had potential, but this is... Well, it's too good to be true, but it does make sense after all."

Stacy smiled, the person sitting at her couch, was well-informed, and didn't seem to want to harm Ron, but she had to be sure.

"What is it to you, why so interesting?" She asked.

"Ah, yes Stacy Kann, if you worry about me using him as lab-rat, you should not be worried, I liked Ronald, and just want to have him unleashing all his potential... That is all..."

"I don't trust you, but I don't feel any treat from you either... But, if you ever try to use him as lab-rat you will fail... No, I am not worry at all. You probably want him away from Kim Possible, so I will tell you about some of his intelligent." Stacy closed her eyes to remember every memories from the Camp Wannaweep.

"I assume we both know Ron had changed after the Camp, he was wise his age, but weak physically. He was bullied by others in the camp, so I avoided him most of the time, but I kept my eyes at him because he was cute. The lake had actually been polluted the week before. Ron knew that the lake was toxic when he saw it. He also knew the course of it. I don't even think it was the polluting from the science camp that made the lake toxic. You need to know... That they didn't start to bullying him before they swim at the lake, and I was the only person that took Ron advised, so I stayed away too... "

Stacy took a deep breath, and looked at the dark figured that still seems to be interested in the story.

"...Ron did something else, even as he was bullied, Ron managed to dig tunnels in the camp, as in middle of the night he searched for the course of it, and I think he found it, as I remembered, he cared a glowing green mock inside the hut he shared with the chimp. That how hell break loose by the way, the camp mascot that was nice, now angry all the time, and insects started to come to the hut, what was unnatural, was how everything acted normal when the adults checked. But I saw everything! As the time goes, I follow Ron around at nights. I found some of his tunnels exits, I was scared, but I felt protected, just one scream and I knew Ron will be there to help me. However, animals were after him, not me, but him! Why, I don't know. He searched for herbs, and as the camp started to end, people behaved were returning to normal as in the first day. What I later found out, Ron had put something in our foods, even the foods in other camps... The funny thing about it; Why Gill blamed Ron, was because he went inside Rons hut and they fought, accidentally Gill got the glowing mock in his mouth and ran away..."

Stacy smiled to herself, there no need to tell this mystery girl anymore, not without compromising hers plan. Ron would be hers. No one, not his family, nor his best friend, not even his little pet could stop it. It was her destiny, it was her that saw his potential. She was the first. With that, she was mean to be with him.

**II**

* * *

**III**

As Ron opened his eyes only to see a blurred face of Mr. Possible, his best friend dad, a respected rocket scientist. As his vision started to focus, his brain started to work properly only to make him worry. He knew he was in Kim's room, how he had gotten here was beyond him. Feeling a warm body pressing against him with a protective grab, he eyes widened in shock, the awkwardness of his best dad sleeping with him!

As his brain finally awakened, Ron soon realized the possibility of it was zero, unless off course Kim's dad had breast.

"Ronald?" His best friend dad called with a stern voice.

"Yes sir, is there something wrong?" Ron asked little worried, after all the man's daughter was snuggle at him as he was her Pandaroo his best friend curdle buddies, she used to sleep with.

"Yes, you two just reminded me of the first time we went together to space-center, Kimmie-cub and you, Ronald, your kids were so tired that, you end up sleeping likes this... so you know what wrong with what I am seeing now?" His best friend dad asked, now his face was stern as in his voice.

"Um, I'm sorry, sir... I-"

"-Yes, you have to be... Because, this is the Rocket Booster Day Ronald! Me, you and my Kimmie-cub having fun!... You still have your Rocket Booster sweatshirt right Ronald?"

"Off course I have Mr. Dr. P! well, I bought a new one last year, but yes, so when do we leave?... wait, this is morning? Did I sleep here last night?"

Ron could not really comprehending what Kim's dad was saying. He would have thought that he would kick him out of the house by sleeping with Kim, well not as in sleeping, but sleeping as normal sleep.

"Your kids look so cute that we are letting your kids be, but we were leaving in three hour" The elder Possible chuckled before he left the room.

He was not sure of it, but did Kims dad want them to keep being kids? If it was not because Ron wanted to stay as a "Kid" as long as possible and that, he was being in Kim's dad good side, and still far away from counting him into hers grounding. Ron would have been offended.

As his mind finally gotten his mind to focus and understand, what Kim dad was saying. Dishing school for Rocket Booster Day!

Ron was beyond excited as he turned his body around to face his best friend, only to have her kiss him at the lips. It shocked him since she was still sleeping peacefully.

"KP... KP, time to wake up" He said while shaking her gently.

"Ronnie... It is not KP... Is KS" Kim yawned although she returned to her sleep.

Ron wondered what was "KS" and what it stood for. However, he soon forgotten all about it as his best friend eyes were beaming at him, as she pulled herself to kiss him again.

"KP, you know what day is it today?" He asked as soon as they ended the kiss.

His best friend raised one of hers eyebrow, as she looked at him, soon panicked looked around, she closed hers eyes and sighed heavily.

"Wow, what a dream..." She stopped, and opened her eyes wide up, the shocking expression in her face. " ROOON!... Schoools.. we are late for schools!.." By that she jumped out of her bed and headed downstairs.

Ron looked at the clock, as never to be normal and a first-class slacker, he was going to stay, and felt the warm from the bed. His laziness was his trademark, and the bed still felt soft and nice. So why hurry when it was the Rocket Booster day, and every year, he was allowed to dish school because of it.

As his best friends entered the room again, she soon with arms crossed let herself fall to the bed with her back first. It made Ron worried, he hated when his best friend was like this, the only way to help her was to ask and hear her out.

"What wrong KP?" As soon as he asked, his best friend took him in embrace and he soon returned the gesture.

"It just dad, he still thinks I'm a little girl... I'm grown up!"

"Kim, your dad just want to spend time with you, just like I want to spend time with you, what the problem?... And I'm going with you for the Rocket Booster!"

"Is different Ron, you are not my dad, you are my-" Kim never finished her sentence as she kissed him, to wash her frustrations away, or just because she wanted. It didn't really matter to him since he liked the kiss.

"Thanks Ron..." She said, as he looked funnily at her, she added "... for coming with me for rocket booster day"

Ron didn't really get it, did his best friend believe he was only coming because of her? Not that he minded, he was going to Rocket Booster Day, and with his best friend by his side.

**III**

* * *

**IV**

The teen villain returned to her hidden lair in Middleton, after the conversations with Stacy Kann she was worried. Stacy Kann was someone she would have a hard time with, and if what she told her about Ronald was true, she needed to gather more information, G.J. needed to start their "Ron Factor" program soon.

She had a feeling Stacy Kann had a device that works as Dr. Cyrus Bortal Mind control chip, maybe better, or way far better. What she had learned about the chip was that, it only controlled the person wearing the chip body, while the mind of the victims of the chips remembered every action they did. In reality they become slave of their own body.

Stacy Kann device however, seem to alter all of the brainwaves without the person's knowledge, made them think they actually want to do it, and not the feeling of being a slave in they own body.

But to alter Beta, Alpha, Theta and Delta waves, every of the waves was telling the states of the body and mind, it was in. Alpha come when you finished some work, and your body relaxed after it, like job well-done, it a non-arousal form of the body. While beta is the opposite of it, so they brain work harder, like talk or in debate. Alter those brainwaves could easy making the person loose focus or gain focus.

However, Theta brainwaves control the automatic responds, or reflect to some kind of stuff, like instinct. She had the idea Stacy somehow also know how to alter it. In her Research about Ronald, she knew for sure that if he heard his best friend voice, he would instinctively response by replying or turning his heard to the sound, but what she had recorded didn't seem to be.

Delta waves was really two different waves, when you sleeping and dreaming, and when you sleeping a dreamless sleep. This is the part if it were altered, you could send illusion, make person believe what you want him/her to believe. The mind didn't care about it since, it believed the body slept, so in reality you can change the people moral without them knowing. Even change their behavior.

With the help of pheromones, how clever he was, he would never know what it hit him, before it already too late, and was madly in love.

The question it just how far would Stacy Kann go, no matter how good she was. Altering a person brainwaves and sending artificial pheromones could damage the brain. It did however, made sense since, she was not using it when Kim dragged Ron away, or she could not do it.

She came to a conclusion it was the pheromones that backfired, by testing the blood sample from Kim and Ron, she realized that the pheromones produced by them, had highly effect on the others bodies. So insane she had to recheck her analyze. Since it would actually take a really strong willpower to not jump each other.

Stacy Artificial pheromones might somehow provoke their bodies to produce it owns... All it seems to her that, their bodies was meant for each other. Perfectly match.

Not many scientists looked at the way of pheromones when it came to humans.

The analyze from androstadienone from Ronald's testosterone his male hormones, and estratetraenol related to estrogen Kimberly's female hormones. It could be in handy later, it all come to their bodies responds to each. Esratetraenol from Kimberly was more powerful when it was Ronald, who was receiving it, and it was the same with androstadienone when it was Kim who received it.

So what was keeping them away from being boyfriend and girlfriend, not that she minded them staying away from that part, the idea of them together did sicken her, but it might be the only time she could crush their bond.

The teen villain had to wait to break their bond, she would eventually find a way, she always had. Stacy Kann would find or make better vision of hers devise that, would give the young villain time. Time to find the information about Stacy.

Consider that Stacy did say: "One of the Mystical Power," then there should be more, but what were these powers? Power that science could not understand or describe. Power that rendering all logic.

And how many Mystical Powers was there in the World, who made them. That the problem, even Monkey First in his research didn't know who made them.

She needed to know more if her plan going to work, phase one of the plan was researching and gathering information, now it seemed the estimated time of one year, might need to add two to three more year, before she had gathered what information she needed.

As her thoughts wandered to what these Mystical Powers could be use to, she remembered the anomaly from the Possible resident. It was energy signatures of unknown kind. Two different energy.

Her questions started to build up, if what Kimberly had was mystical power, how did she get it, Ron got it from four jade Monkey statues, figures. It didn't make any sense or logic, how and when did she acquire the power?

After all, it was maybe a right choice to wait with the operation, it could have end badly... It didn't matter anyway, the times for glancing the world could wait later. The world would not come to at end soon.

**IV**

* * *

**V**

Kim Possible had for the first time been out to space. She had travel to save Ron from Monkey Fist, that had hijacked Middleton-Space-Center space-craft, it proposed to send Frederick a clever astronaut monkey to a space station in obit of earth for a year.

As lucky as Ron can be, he ended inside the spacecraft, while The Space Center was under Monkey Fist control. He believed that Frederick was helping him searching his destiny. As Frederick managed to escape the spacecraft in time, Monkey First ended up in the Space Station with his monkey ninja, at that time no one knew about Ron being inside the space craft too, so Kim had to travel to space to save her best friend.

It was a week ago. Kim had decided to hang out with Monique. Monique Kim new friend, and they had grown closer, not as close as as Ron, but again, Kim didn't think anyone can be as close to her as Ron.

As they spent most of the time in the mall shopping, it was decided to head to Beano Nacho For some relaxing time from all the walks. Kim however, did hope to catch Ron, the chance to do it was small since he decided to find a home, or some way of telling the Monkey ninjas that started to following him after their space adventure, to leave him alone.

When they arrived, it was clear that Ron had not come back yet.

"So Kim, how far did you ever go with a boy?" Monique asked. The question however, made Kim checks as red as her hair. Even made her want to look small.

Monique's eyes widened, and it did scare Kim, she knew what was going to happen, her friend wanted to know the juicy detail.

"GIRL... IIIH, YOU are so going to spill... This is huge, who is it?.. is it Josh?... off course it is josh" her friend exclaimed, as Kim tried to sink herself to the seat.

"How is he?... second base? Wait you in third base!...? Is Ron okay with it?"

Kim started to focus after hearing her best friend name, if he was here he would misunderstand it, as she was keeping a secret from him, then she didn't actually licking the idea of Ron's thought, she had been intimated with other than him.

"Monique! Don't be so loud, this is my privacy here!"

"Sorry Kim, now spill" Monique whispered and leaned her body over the table.

"No, oh no..."

"Woah, girl so far!... he made home-run?... how was it like?"

"Wha... No, but clo-" Kim placed her hand to cover her mouth.

"I didn't know you had in you Kim! Josh, I knew it!" Monique exclaimed.

"wha... No, is not Josh!... Ewe!... And I am SO not telling you who he is" Kim replied dangerous.

"So how far, and how was it? What about Ron, do he know?"

"Off course Ron knows- " Kim Widened eyes.

"Girl, you tell that boy everything..." Monique said sadly. "but at lest give me how is like?... please... Or I so going to talk to Ron..." She added with an evil sly smile.

"MONIQUE!..." Kim half yelled, then with a smirk she said: "Every time we kiss, I felt like I could cry in happiness, if my mind was troubling it will be all gone after the kiss. As his hands roaming my body, I can't describe it, it just that I could melt... It hard to resist taking his clothes of and just laying naked together.." Kim stopped and looked down, "Don't tell anyone!"

"Woah, you got a secrets boyfriend, and is not Josh, so why after josh, or had you just start to know this guy?"

"It's, not like that, and I am not sure about my feeling to Josh now, it all seems to fade... After all, I only had a dance and some talk in school. He still send me at uneasy feeling, when he is nearby, but otherwise, I seem to forget him and think of -"

"-Your secret boyfriend, why not making it official then?... Take the next step?"

Kim thoughts about it, but before she could even open her mouth to answer.

"Take what to next step?" Her best friend said as he sat next to her, and it instantly made her blush as she tried to hide her face.

"Just girl talk Ron, so how it going?" Monique asked, but she was still eying Kim. Kim however, did not like the stare she got from Monique, she just hoped Monique didn't think it was Ron. Monique just looked like she wanted more details and that was a relief, Kim hoped.

"Fine, I finally got away with the ninjas monkey" Ron exclaimed and rose up to bow.

"Monkey ninjas?" Monique asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Kim said after finally gotten her courage back, "But Monique, I... we had better go... Come Ron!"

As she grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him away.

"Kim, what about my daily Nachos!" Ron whined, but as soon as they were outside the restaurant, she fast observed that there no one looking, by that she kissed him to get him out of his whining.

Best way to get Ron out of his whining.

**V**

* * *

**VI**

There was only two months left before the school ends and the summer vacation begins, it was sadly for the young boy, Ron Stoppable. He wanted to change for the better, he wanted to have all classes with his best friend, "How far would he go," was only the question in his head.

A week ago he came to get a hold on a ring that, changed his biscuit so he was strong and looked as a body builder. It was all a test, Ron Stoppable wanted to know who liked him as what he wanted to be. His best friend Kim tried to explain that, it was not all about biceps or pecks that made you a man. No, it was what inside you.

As Ron laid himself at his bed, he remembered every sentence his Kim said to him.

"Muscles do not make a man"

"These instant muscles have to go. It's not the real you!"

That what he needed to hear, and he did save the day. His Kim like him as he was, but he needed to change nevertheless. He needed to find a way to be with her in all classes, all her advances classes without people would notice. Be with her after summer as they used to.

AS the sky cleared to show the moon in it glory, he heard a sound outside his windows, three knock soon came after, and he rose himself up, and walked over the window, as he opened it. His best friend jumped inside his room.

"Don't worry our parents know Ron" She said then hugged him." Do you remember what day it is?"

Ron smiled, he remembered liked it was yesterday, it was the day they decided to be the best friend, it was the day they decided to have each other backs. The day of happiness. As they hugged, he came to a decision. He had a plane to receive his goal of having same classes with his best friend. It had been a while since he made a plan. Well he always made a plan, or more predicting.

They sat at his bed and looked out of the windows where his best friend just entered, as they gazed at the full moon with awe, liked they did when they were four, as always Kim leaned his head to his shoulder, this time he knew the changes. They had become closer then the year before, they were so close that he could think ten, twenty, thirty, or even seventy years in the future without thinking of them doing this, looking at the moon together. He even remembered the first day they meet.

He gently moved his arms around her, as much as he wanted, he wanted to kiss her, but this was another tradition for them. He was not sure if it was a good idea to kiss her, make another tradition. He was not sure if the tradition would last, he knew their friendship would last, properly forever, but making a kiss a tradition could maybe ruin others life in the future.

The times passed and Kim had decided to hug him while gazed at the moon, it was the time where non of them wanted to speak, but just look and be lost in their thoughts. The feeling of them being alone in the world, only them. He never asked what his best friend was thinking off, he didn't want to get her out of her thoughts, not wanted to get her out of her happy thoughts. He would not be the one that ruining the moment of peace, where their hearts beat as one.

The sound of footprint got them out of their thoughts, at they both looked back, to see his mom smiling warming toward them, and they smiled back. How long his mother stood there, Ron didn't know, but he only heard four footprint so she did stand there a long time. Happily he smiled to himself for not pulling his best friend for a kiss, it was still there secret to hold.

Kim didn't lose her embraced, and he was thankful for it. He had at idea of his best friend wished, wished to be outside with him and lain on the grass and looked at the stars. He just felt like he had read her thoughts. As they looked at each other eyes, he was nearly sure of that he knew what to do, he wanted to move his bed closer to the window. They rose up without words they helped each other moved his bed closer to the windows. After a last struggle, Kim lets herself fall down to the bed, and he did too.

Their parents were fondly of their friendships, he loved his parents for it, even if they didn't come with the best advice and sometime decided to pop a last minute noticed. But he loved them, as Jew, they decided not to force him to the temple, and he liked the idea of him going in his own free will. Without the pressure of his parents. His parents the best decision was accepting his friendship with Kim, accepting that he followed her to the end of the world, even if they are worried. Even if he was theirs only child.

The memory of Camp Wannaweep however, was cruelty, but he had a feeling that he was meant to be there, the feeling of someone had put him there in a reason, even if he had nightmare after it, he didn't regret it. He had learned a lot. Ron had come to conclusion that some part of his personality was not meant to the world to know, and some secrets was meant to be a secret. All in all, he never regretted his life, but he needed to open up, without loosing his Ron-ness, without loosing his true self. Without loosing his best friend...

If she told him to jump, he would jump, if she told him to leave her alone, he would, but he would be in the background to help her out. The feeling that his best friend was his world and always had been. This was the feeling he had since they met.

**VI**

* * *

**VII**

After an alligator, had biten her Club Banana pants to shreds, Kim ended in Smarty-mart to buy a temperate pants, discount, how bad it sounded. Ron might be right when it came to her attitude toward discount clothes. Even if it the same company that making them.

It was not like she could start to wear discount clothes, she had her reputation to uphold. How would she explain it to the other students in schools, everyone can see it. Right?

As they captured a new discount villain called himself Frugal Lucre, Kim thoughts about something else.

What was she most afraid off when it came to Ron and their relations? She liked being with him. That was sure, but why not made it official?

As Kim wandered absently in her room, the thoughts of what would happen to them and what other would think. People would laugh and her, and the pressure would make them breaking up, they never be as close as now, they would lose everything.

But the images of them holding hand and kissing in public, and the feeling that she was his, and he was hers, made her smile. The image however, soon destroyed by the laughing Bonnie, and the restriction putting at them as couple.

This was the time that, Kim minds could not find a simple answer, everyone she had, it had a slight chance of ruining what she had with Ron. But the factors in her decision was how the world would handle it? How would Ron handle it? The way she sees it was the lost of trust. The idea of her going down and told her parents, she was in love with Ron, or telling others in the schools could destroy her reputation, but Ron was worth it. They had already come so far, it only a matter of time before it was official. She needed to make it official!

She had thoughts about it since the talk with Monique, and again at their ten years anniversary of being a best friend, her and Ron. Where they sat and looked at the moon as they did ten years ago. As she was there with him in his room at gazed at the moon, she wanted him to be beside her for the rest of her life, not just as friend.

Kim took a deep breath, she needed to tell him in person. Needed to look into his eyes and open her heart for him, and what would happen to her, to them if it became official. What they would lose, But also what they would gain.

"Ron, we had been so close for the last few months, after we had deepened the kiss, I want us to hook up, and become a real couple. I had for some time seen you as my secret boyfriend, but never thoughts about it before Monique mentioned it, and I think I loved you from the first day we met, I know you feel the same". Kim closed her eyes, as she thoughts of his reaction to it, as she smiled to the imagination positive reaction from him, then they kissed in front of everyone.

Her Kimmunicator rang.

Kim shook her head to get out of her daydreams, and grabbed her Kimmunicator to answer the call.

"What the sitch Wade" Kim sang.

"Hey Kim, um, do you know what Pheromones is?" Wade replied and she could see, he was shrugging his shoulder .

Kim knew what pheromones was, but why would Wade ask her about it. Pheromones was the chemicals attraction. Insects used it to lure or getting their mates attentions. More it sent, more wild they become or out of control.

"Yes, I know Wade, what ya point?"

"Kim, it seems Ron had somehow gotten artificial pheromones into his body, my theory is that the pheromones are controlling his feeling. I don't know much about it, but Ron might think he had been having feeling for someone, he didn't have feeling toward. The pheromones will leave his body in time, but right now, his emotions might not be real. The pheromones only works with Ron, and there are no trace of it in your body... My advise is to keep at eye on him to it gone, it could take weeks. Unfortunately I don't know when or how he got it..."

After turning off her Kimmunicator, Kim sat at the edge of her bed. a minute ago she was ready to walk over to Ron house and confess hers feelings for him instead, she was going to tell him that, what he felt, what they felt for each other was a lie, or his part of it.

She had taken advantage of him without knowledge. She was sure he felt the same, but what Wade had informed her, and Wade had always been right. Ron did not love her, it all because of chemicals, all because of that.

After all she had read that, best friend seeing each other in a more brotherly of sense or sisterly sense, when it came to two opposite sex. There a chance of one of them seeing another as lover, but the chance of both of them seeing it, was not as big.

All the kisses all the touches was just pheromones to him, and the idea of that when the pheromones leave his body, he would have lost his desired, his attraction to her. They would return to being 'just friend', or worse, everything would be destroyed.

**VII**

* * *

**VIII**

In a remote location in Canada, the blond olive eyes teen walked from her just landed helicopter, she was waiting for someone. Someone that maybe can help her, her plan B.

A gray flying care was coming closer from the horizon, the driver had orange, janitor suits, with long arms white shirts with under, and wears white, orange helm.

As the flying car landed, the guy took of his helm and showered of his short black hair in middle split. He looked like he had not shaved himself in the morning, his tanned stern face with stern piecing eyes. Even his tall average buff body was stern and intimidate.

"Miss Kann, what can the Canadian Spy Organization do for you?" The man asked with stern voice.

"You most be Joy... I have a candidate for your organizations: Ronald Dean Stoppable, he is-"

"- In Team Possible, best friend of Kimberly Ann Possible, son of Dean and Jean Stoppable. Yes we know. Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible is already under our watchful eye, but what I am asking you is, what we can do for you, miss Kann?"

"I'm just asking your organization to start the recruiting program early. Evaluating him, them... and I would provide your organization with ten million and gadgets for the rest of this year. You only need to scan Ron with this scanner" Stacy handled him a scanner." I'm sure your organization would find a way to scan him, without Ron or any other one would guess it." Stacy smiled warmly toward the spy.

"And what would you do with the information you gathered Miss Kann?"

"To understand him better. To verifies my theory... It's all" Stacy said, it was not a lie and yet not the hold truth either.

"I'm assuming, you just don't want to go toward him and scan him for yourself? In my report you are a student in Middleton High? I will provide with the scan, when it's done."

Stacy Kan smile widely after Joy had left.

The information from the scan she had built herself would provide significant information about Ron. What she gathered would make her Brainwaves-transmitter more powerful, and lower the chance of brain damage. In same times, she would gain access to better understand his body reaction to pheromones and how to perfection her perfume.

As the helicopter was flying her away, she gazed out of the windows, to fall into the memories of Camp Wannaweep...

_It was the second day of the camp. Stacy was afraid of the other kids so she walked to the forest. When she walked inside the forest, something with red eye came out of the bush, it was brown-red, it looked like a squirrel, but it was not._

_"What is that?" Little Stacy screamed, as she backed toward the three behind her._

_"You there run! Run back to the camp" Little Ron yelled while running around himself" We need to get out of here, RUN!.. Help!... "_

_Stacy panicked by seeing the blond boy screaming with all his lung by panicking running around himself, she decided to get out as fast as she could._

_When someone looks as scared as the blond, you could really help to be scared too._

_She ran as fast as her legs could care her, when she reached the edge of the forest she stopped, and turn around to see if the blond boy was behind her. He was not. With deep breath she ran back, ran back to where she saw that "thing"._

_When she arrived, she stopped and instantly hide behind a three, there she saw him and the "thing". The blond boy was little bruised, but he was holding something in his hands, bottle with dark red liquid._

_The squirrel, or what it was, looked little more scared toward the blond, with a last scowl it ran into the bushes._

_"Aw man, now the little guy are going to call his friends... Hopefully I would find a cure before other get hurts... or worse, they are coming back for me... I wish KP was here..."_

_The blond sighed and placed the bottle inside his left, after that he moved his hands behind him, with his right hand, he grabbed his left wrist, then moved like and walked away liked nothing had happened._

Stacy opened her eyes, Ron had saved her life. No, he saved everyone in the camps, but why hide his intelligent, why keep it a secrets. She had a feeling, what she saw, what he did in Camp Wannaweep was his secrets. When she followed him without him noticed, she felt in awe, she felt lucky. Like fate itself had decided to show her what this blond was capable of doing. No, Ron was not normal...

**VIII**

* * *

**IX**

Ron gazed at all of the gadgets Joy had left him, as well as with the black spy suit and his dark gray jump-suit lain at his bed. All the gadget was provided to help him and Kim stopping Dr. Drakken sucking water from all of the lakes in Canada with a flying mobile weather machine, Drakken had stolen from Wacky Wally's.

Joy was from a top-secret Canadian Spy Organization.

Gadgets and the suits was a gift from 'C.S.O.' Ron however, did not tell Kim about it. Kim did not ask, she only assumed that, he had to return the gadgets, it was not the case. He would tell her if she asked, right now it was just not important, he needed the gadgets later, or maybe for spare for building his own gadgets someday, not that he would do it, but just in case something unexpected happens, and he might need to do something necessary important; you never knew what would happen in the future.

As Ron hid the gadgets at the back of his closet and under his bed, he walked down to his basement, he was the only one that used it, and he only walked down there when he was sure he was alone. After all, he really needed to find a better place for all of his stuff, he had collected, it was the truth that people thought it was insane to give him gadgets, it was true dangerous. Ron however, would like to keep it as it was. He was clumsy no doubt, but he knew the importance of it, important of being him, so long his best friend accept him, he would not care, nor listing. Yes he would whine, but it was all an act.

The basement was dark, so dark it was impossible to see anything, not even step, when the door closed behind, the last source of light disappeared. Every step he took, he knew. He didn't need light to see, he didn't even need to open his eyes. Not only because he knew where everything was, where he could walk. Every inches of the room he knew.

He could have turned on the light, he could have taken Rufus with him to guide him. Rufus was a naked-mole-rat after all, and they used to live under earth and were likely blind, but not Rufus. He was a rare example of evolutions. As he used to say: "pet of the future". Problem was, he was the only kind right now, but sooner of later more of Rufus kind would come.

It was not, what he was here for. No one knew about it, only him. Something had to be kept a secret, something he discovered about himself long time ago, something he would not show, it was all a small part of him, and it was the part he didn't like.

He knew he was in the middle of the room, a room of darkness, a room that could make a normal person scream, scream of fear. The eyes would not even get use to the dark, he had after all made the room as dark as possible. Black as a black hole.

"10... 9... 8... Ron ... 6... 5... 4... Kim... 2... 1..." He said before he closed his eyes and added. "KP"

The room first brightened with a dark red lights, it was there to soften the eyes. The lights came from every four corners of the room, and the sound of loud "click" as someone had locked the door came. The lights later, but soft changed to white and reveal the room.

Then from nowhere, laser where shooting, hira-shurikens where trowing at him, as Ron dodges and jump to avoid most of it, the laser however, was not deadly, but would knock him unconscious, he had designed it. The hira-shurikens he also made, it what people called "trowing stars". He did think it looked awesome. Those were deadly.

How long had he dodged and avoided his own design, ten, twenty minutes.

As the attacks came to an end, he looked at his clothes, sighed by the cutting damage from hira-shurikens, but at least he was not hurt. Ron shrugged annoyed, he might wait to avoid upgrading his training system, well, until he was little faster; Not a good idea to injure himself, he didn't like the idea of his best friend questioning eyes.

After all it did save him, when his best friend and Shego was mind controlled long time ago, where he avoided theirs attacks and even free himself by using Shego plasma to burn his strap.

When Ron had gotten his breaths. "Secret closet!" he said excited.

One of the four wall started to move, and reveal a hidden room, with his mission clothes and gears to the left side, and his trademark clothes to the right. All of it was his own design, not the clothes since he bought them at Smarty-mart.

To the end of the closet was his gis suit, his ninja suits.

When Ron changed to his black ninja outfit and conceal his face under a hood so only his eyes were visible. Ron still knew it was a risk, but he had to somehow hide his eyes, or change it colour. If his best friend ever seen him in this outfit, and had enough time to look into his eyes, he would be so busted.

From nowhere the teen boy had come behind him and stood and waited as a butler. He was identical to Ron, just wearing his pajamas instead.

"Okay Astral-droid, same protocols. Go to my room and sleep, at midnight start to shake and whimper, as you have nightmares... stop when... when KP kiss you..." Ron instructed, he had built the droid, and with the help of his Movie Makeup Magic kit. He made the face of the droid to look perfectly as him, the lips was the hardest part.

He knew it was bad to do this, but it was to protect her. His best had a lots of enemies, not all of them following "The Book of Villainy" As her best friend, he was going to put those in jail that does not. He was not a killer, and never would be, but what he did was hurting, even if those people were insane, it was still bad to know he was the one that sent them to hospital.

But as long as it kept Kim from handle does kind of people. He was happy.

**IX**

* * *

**X**

Kim and just returned to her room from her nightly visits, or her nightly good-night kiss as her feeling grows, too bad that she knew Ron was under pheromones, she had not yet tell him about it, nor do she know how to tell him.

Just as she was going to start to undress, the Kimmunicator rang, luckily she had not started, so she grabbed in to answer.

"What the Sitchs wade?" Kim asked.

"Hey Kim... ah, good you already in mission clothes, want to check out an alarm at a warehouse just north at the edge of city limit?"

"Sure Wade, have a ride?"

"Yes, fifteen... Calling Ro-"

"-No, don't call Ron, taking this one solo. He needed his sleep." Kim said, and luckily she had stopped Wade in time. Not that she didn't want Ron, it was just her feeling toward Ron right now, the pheromones sitchs, had really gotten her distractedly, the distraction was from her best friend. He did need his sleep, after all he had a test tomorrow.

Kim arrived just in time to run at the warehouse roof, into who she thought might have set the alarm.

"Stop!" she called out. Kim however, did not expect him to stop, nor did she expect him to sigh. While his back was facing her, he put on his sunglasses, he had from one of his belt bags. It was weird, she never thoughts of a ninja using belt bags or sunglasses, and it was in the middle of the night!

As the ninja turned around to face her, she attacked. Kim needed to take him down quickly.

It was more the idea of what day it was tomorrow. Well since, it had already passed midnight, so it was Friday. The idea of her being sleepy when spending time with Ron, going to a movie, not a real date, as much as she had tried to give Ron hints to ask her out for a real date even before the spirit dance. Her first real date was with Josh, and that was in spirit dance. Not that she minded since, she felt like she was in a date with Ron after Josh left home.

The ninja fought well, or more he was parrying hers attacks. He didn't attack back, even tried to avoid more than he parried and blocks. Kim had to admit that, this guy could avoids and doges. The ninja was really good to avoid her offenses.

As she started to speeding up her pucks, he dodged and avoid more. Kim conclusion was that the ninja main skills was avoiding and dodging attacks.

How many times she attacked, he did not counter-attack her. She knew for sure that he had picked up some of her mistakes, and if she had fought Shego instead. Shego would have countered attacks five or six times by now, whenever she made those mistakes, but not him.

Kim was distracted just two seconds, with that he swirled and leg swiped her, as she was falling to the ground. Kim was sure, he would have attacked her as soon as she rose up.

He didn't, it was like he looked and was worry about her. Kim tried to read his body expression, it all seem toward worried and hesitating.

Kim used his absently mind to her advantage before he could regain focus. She came with a flying kick sending him flying backward, toward the edge of the roof. She didn't thoughts hers attacks was so hard, but it was too late. The Ninja flew over the edge of the roof.

As he fell down from the roof. Kim ran to the edge to look down, only to find out, the ninja was gone. The fall would have hurts the guy, they did fight at the roof after all, maybe thirty feet up.

The ninja was gone, no trace of him. Sighed in relief. If the guy could move so quickly to get away, he had not gotten hurt. It was something she cared about, her skills were meant to help people not hurting them.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, I found out who set the alarm, but he got away, can you trace him down? Wade"

"Who is he?" Wade asked while he started to type.

Kim blushed in realization. She actually didn't know the identity of the Ninja. "Ah, sorry Wade, I only know he is a ninja, no name... Anything stolen?"

"Checking... No... He had only activated the outer alarm, well, you get him next time, sending a ride home now."

"Please and thank you" Kim sang and turn her Kimmunicator off.

But as she walked she spotted something laid where she had landed the kick at his chest, as she took it up, her eyes widened. It was a picture, a picture of them, a picture of her and Ron.

Her heart beats heavily, she felt sick in her stomach. Her knees weakened as she fell down to her knees, still holding the picture.

"Wade, I need a ride as in yesterday!" Kim yelled. Before Wade could reply, she remembered she was wearing her bag with her jet-pack.

A few seconds later she was flying over Middleton headed straight to her best friend house.

**X**

* * *

**Kim:** So much Information... little random?

**Ron:** I'm Popular! woah!

**Kim:** They are evil Both of them!

**Ron:** Kiim, how do you know?

**Kim:** Trust me, they are evil...

**Sirian:** Okay, this chapter... I don't have words...

**Stin:** me either... It just, so many subplots, how would you ever end it!... This storyline are becoming so epic. Roman?

**Narch:** Thanks I think... too many subplots?

**(A/N)** We might had been random with this chapter, hope you guys had enjoyed, and really hope some of the detail and background for Stacy was satisfying for now. The mystery villain, well she still a mystery. :D


	5. Attaining Antagonism Part One

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There some character that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

This chapter is part one of the endgame to HSF, before the ten becoming sophomores. Thanks to the many reviews I got from the last chapter, I know this chapter is only 5k+ words, don't hate me for doing what I do. Some of your reviews I could not response to, but thanks if it was not for your guys, I would not had uploaded.

**(A/N)** The Golden Years

Good episodes by the way, yes the last episode in their freshmen years. However there is still the summer before Sophomore.

**Chapter Summary:** The spring break is nearby, but someone going to stop them, going to ruin their life, to change everything about them. The start of the end for Kim and Ron as freshmen in Middleton High. Part one of the Attaining Antagonism.

* * *

**High School Freshmen**

* * *

Part one

**Attaining Antagonism**

Chapter five

**I**

The pains were starting to overwhelming his body, as he ran toward his home. His mission before he met his best friend at the roof of an old warehouse, where beyond perfection. No harm toward him from the mercenaries he fought. The battle was one-sided as he gained ground, they were well- equipped. Sub-machine guns, body-armor and enough ammunition to hold out for two weeks. His best friend would have been proud of him, if she had seen what he had done to them.

Not a single gunfire had been made that night, The Global Justice (G.J.) took care of rest, soon after he had strapped all 13 of them, with no publishing his effort to the public, nor to the world. As much as he wanted recognition, he knew it would be wrong, so the GJ didn't know about him either, he just tip them off when the job was done. GJ kept the world safe from the shadows. Without ordinary people knew about it. The world was a whacked place after all.

The Mercenaries had it coming, their target was Kim Possible, his best friend and that, he could not look his blind eye away. Someone had tipped him about them, and someone had paid them. Nor the payer and the tipper he could trace.

As Ron climbed down his basement, his Astral-Droid awaited to be deactivate, it was the protocols that when he reached his house, the droid would leave for bathroom visit, where it then opened a secret partway down to the basement.

It did not take long to undress himself and headed toward the bathroom by the secret partway, he had created. He had a lot of time now and then, without his parents nor his best friend intervene. It was harder to hide it all from his best friend than his parents, but his goofy smile and his well-known first-class distraction ability, he was golden. Not that the world would ever remember his name, but his skills were well-known.

His muscles and bones didn't really abide his commands, as he tried to move his way around the house, it was only the matter of times before his body would give in. Every step he took toward his room and his bed, his legs felt heavier and heavier. The feeling of someone strapping bricks on him for every step wandered his mind.

The chest was worse, as he could barely breaths from the running and from the kick that had sent him flying over the edge of the roof, only to fall down 30 feet. Even as the fall emptied his lunge for airs, he managed to run, to run all the way toward his house,

With a satisfaction smile he let himself fall, only to put his body in misery, as he growled in pains from his stupidity of not predict the upcoming hurts from doing it.

"Oh that hurts..." He grimaced as he recovered from the shocking misery, he had put his body into, he could have easily avoided it, if his head was clear. Not that it ever would be from his train of thoughts. It could make the most sane man to follow the darkest road to insanity.

What made it possibly for Ron to avoid insanity, was the friendship his best friend gave him, when they met in Pre-K. He had not wanted to show his intelligent off, his mechanize skills, his complicated knowledge of the unknown, the way of thinking outside the world as we know it, the ability to understand the chaos in the world and made it sane and understandable.

It was why he wanted to be slacker, he really didn't care about himself, not as much as he cared for others. Kim was the person he would do anything for, if she ever told him to take over the world, he world do it. Not because he could do it, but to have his best friend recognition. To make her proud of him.

He knew full well he was pushing her buttons to the max most of the time, it was not to annoy her, just to opening her eyes to see beyond insult and reputation from the social structure. He would not destroy her reputations, nor put her in shame in propose. Most of the time she was ashamed, was because his plan to open her eyes fail and backfired.

His best friend wanted to be a normal teenager, even if he knew she was not. She searched for acceptation in the school social structure, not the best place when there someone that could verbal assault her as Bonnie. It was intelligible to try to gain approval from others, the problem was just Bonnie, Ron never understood why his best friend were listing to Bonnie, when she already gained the most of the world approval. His best friend was in the top, and he wanted it that way, but not the way where she forgot what really important to her.

As he started to use his intelligent, he became more paranoid to the fact that, it was only the matter of time before his best friend would take him for granted, not even the memory of her crying in his arms, aftermath of the fights or misunderstanding they had, could take him out of his paranoid state. Maybe it was why he never really wanted to use his intellect.

But he could hardly do anything about it, he could try to open her eyes, but he could not try to force her to believe his way of thinking. To never be normal, where everyone were their own happiness, his happiness however, was seeing her happy. Not that he was her angel, he did make her cry from time to time, as the only person in the world. It conflicted his mind and believe, when his proposal in life was making her happy, but he was the only one that could make her cry.

**I**

* * *

**II**

Kim Possible hid in Ron closets, she had arrived to his room a long time ago, but she could not face him, not look at his eyes and tell him. Not without creating fears, not without placing another fear into his already fulled minds of phobias.

Her fear of telling him, telling him what he was perhaps felt toward her for the past few months were only pheromones, it was her own fears that played a majority factors in her decision to hide inside his closet when he woke up to go to bathroom.

Fortunately Ron was too distracted from noticed her, but it made her worried when he returned, his body looks numb, as he was in pain. She didn't hear that he had fallen in the bathroom or anything. It was clear when he let himself fall at top of the bed, and he grimaced in pains. As Ron started to breathe heavily that indicated that he was sleeping, she pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade, maybe I was wrong about the ninja luring me away while another attacking Ron, but I am sure that someone we don't know are after us, after me and Ron." Kim explained whispering, Ron was just some few feet away, there no need to wake him up just because of the theory, or more of her fear of someone taking Ron away from her.

"Yeah, you're right Kim, it will explain the picture you picked up, and the pheromones in his body, not that I really understand the use of pheromones than having Ron falling into a false love and forget about his best friend." Wade replied from the screen.

Kim had a feeling that the pheromones affect Ron so it was her, he was falling for, playing her minds, making her belief it was true, and she had nearly fallen for it, if Wade had not analyze the scan she did a long time ago.

She was stupid to ever believe they could become more, making it official, after all it was her that had affection for her best friends. Everything was making sense, The ski-trip where they nearly had done it, it was not only because they had no protection that stopped them. No it was Ron, he wanted to do it with someone special, someone he loved more than 'just a friend'. He even avoided her in her days of grounding after Halloween, so Josh Mankey could talk and ask her out with the little free time she had before returning home to her jail. They talked, but she was too worried about her friendship with Ron, worried that he no longer would be by her side.

So long she didn't tell him her feeling, everything would be the same, if she could deny her feelings long enough, maybe, maybe she could continue with her life, Kiss him in the janitor closets in schools, to wash her problems that had built up away. Curdle and snuggle with him after Friday hangout, as they used to. Without him feeling awkward toward her. It might affect her more, but she would not lose her curdle time with him, it was the time where she could forget everything and be the girl that needed protection, the feeling of him protecting her and not the other way around.

She entered the room from the closet, and again scanned her best friend.

"Got it wade?"

"Yep, and he is clean, so no one had been in his room, and Rufus did say that, Ron has been in his bed all night, well except for his bathroom visits."

It made Kim smile, but she could not leave him, as much as Wade's statement ease her minds, she still needed more, a kiss from Ron or being under his protective arms would help a lot. She needed the feeling that everything would be alright, she needed the feeling only Ron could provide to her.

With her clothes on, she slide under the blanket, and grabbed his arm to guide it over her slender body, while she moved closer to him, as they lain at their side with their faces inches apart, she could feel his soft breath, it made her relax. As she peck his lips with her owns, a small smile formed from him, it was visible from the moonlight, she returned the smile, well-knowing that he was sleeping. Nor do she care, here she felt safe, here she felt that everything was alright, she just wished the fear of loosing him to someone would be gone too, but it was not as big now that she was under his arms.

She felt a warm feeling from her body, the feeling she had every time her aura started to react, she didn't fear it now, something told her that it was for the best, as she traced her red flaming aura enveloped his body in the bright red lights, she could feel his body pain, due to lack of why her best friend was in pains she decided to concentrate on other matter.

The feeling of her helping him, from the beaming sleeping smile he gave her, and from the embrace they gave each other, the pains she felt from his body soon faded way, and the new feeling started to form, the feeling of everything was alright, as if his body where no longer in misery from the unknown reason, she didn't know.

This the time she thanked herself for letting her aura be, it now made them feel as one, as her heart was finally whole, as the time they first hugged ten years ago.

She felt complete, if it was a dream, it was a happy dream, if it was real, she would never want to let him go, never want to let the feeling go. As she closed her eyes, she fell into a dream, a dream with them together, with their friend around them, smiling at them, while she was holding his hand, only to end up kissing each other in front of all their friends.

**II**

* * *

**III**

In the hidden lair of the young apply green-eyed teen villain a smile crossed her face, she had gathered the prof of Ronald fighting skills, and the intellect Stacy Kann had mentioned. The potential she searched were there, and she had hit jackpot. Ronald was hiding something his best friend didn't know, something even Stacy didn't know about, he had a secret life.

Her mercenaries were only to test his skills, and to help test her theory out. And she was right, right about Ronald. It was huge compared to what she had gathered so far about the boy, he could not only fight, but he is Kim Possible secret protector. An angel that take care of people without honor, most super villains have honor and follow "The Book Of Villain".

Ronald was still too soft in her minds, if it was her, the mercenaries would have not survived the day, she actually hoped to see him take out life, she had hired them and predicted that they could not even get close to Kim possible, but she had not predicted Ronald to solo handle them. Nor did she predict the amount of weapon those mercenaries had.

Not that she wanted Kim Possible dead in her hands, she would have intervened if it went too far.

Now that she had information that non of her two adversaries had, she could use it to her advantages, even used it to break the unbreakable bond, and by that she could come and pick up the pieces. To mend his heart. Kim Possible would never now what had hit her, she would blame him or herself.

As she made herself ready for last day of school before spring break, not that she needed schools, after all it was a false identity she was using, the theme of having their friends closer and enemy closer gave a hold another meaning to the teen.

Hers real last name, she had changed, her first name however, she had not changed, so she could go to schools without people noticed. It was easy to design droids to act and be her mom and dad, after all they were dead. Not that it mattered to her. It was her big sister she cared for. Her sister could have achieved greatness in life, with her looks and his intellect, but the world was grump, the world was evil, and she had found her crusade to glance the world.

Her twins sister she had lost too, and everyone assumed that she was dead, actually everyone assumed the hold family were dead, most of them been murdered. The two survives, her and hers twin, but fate decided to end her twins life, not even left a body. Her twin just disappeared from the face of earth. It did give her an idea of faking her own death after she achieved the diploma from the advance accelerating program.

The teen moved relentless around, the lair was big, and she had already added more module, more area to it, her production line were starting to form. She didn't have hired help, didn't trust them, seeing how many times Drakken goons had been beaten, she rather had droid protecting her lair.

Drakken mostly use synthodrones, but she would use droid, she was not the best droid expert, but she could build any robotic. Cybernetic was her way of life, she was the one that designed The Centurion Project, it didn't have the mind of it owns, it needed human brain to function properly. When linked with a brain, it used the subconscious and the conscious-mind to work.

R-one was good, really good, but he was only one person. Not even he could do what it needed, she really needed Ron in her plan, she needed him more than ever. Now that she had seen his intellect and skills in action. Not that, she knew that he had used his Power or not, but why care, he had beaten ex-elite soldier in their own game that, was an achievement alone.

As she worked on her project the time passed, and her monitor indicated the morning had arrived. The young teen yawned before she grabbed a coffee provided by her dark Ninja named R-one.

It was the time of the day where she would start to take a shower and head to schools, not that she needed it to go to school, it was only because it was the best way to gather information about some people of interest.

A lots of student parents was high profile worker, just naming The Possible's, even the Rockwaller's, and that only the top class citizens. Mr. Barkin an ex-lieutenant from the army, could still provide some information.

The most important student in Middleton high was now, Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable, Stacy Kan had also reached her top list now that she was a treat. Something told her that, the girl had not showed the real her yet.

The young teen knew to trust her own judgment, if she thought that Stacy Kann had not showed the real her, Stacy Kann had now showered the real her.

It frustrated the young villain, after weeks of research she could still not find any information about this girl, she searched the logs from Camp Wannaweep, but could not find the name of Stacy Kann, it was wrong, something was not right with this girl, she did not fear her, as normal people would be, when she was in her jumpsuit and hoods. As her thoughts wandered she morphed her jumpsuit to a more fashion friendly clothes, as she was making herself ready for the last day of schools before spring break. Maybe even have a little talk with a blond boy. Just a little chitchat with a friend of hers. Same time she would talk to her best friend, made hers thoughts, she was her best friend was easy.

**III**

* * *

**IV**

Ron woke up only yo have a sight of his best friend laid next to him and embraced him, with her peaceful smile, Ron stroked her auburn locks. As his body and memory slowly returned, to the point that he remembered everything, except how his best friend had end up next to him in his bed, not that he minded, but the memory of the beating he got made him worried.

Gently he moved her hands holding his body in tight grab, and it seemed more tightened when he tried to move them away, nevertheless he managed to do it without waking her up.

The walk to the bathroom came without accident, and his body seemed perfectly fine as he straightened out. Entered the bathroom he did what he needed before he took of his pajamas and only let his boxer stay.

He moved his body around to have a better angle to the views.

Ron was sure that he had gotten some bruises and scars from the fight with his best friend, but there were none, even his old scars were gone, Shaking his head by it, just to make sure he was not dreaming or his mind played him, but no, it was true enough, is body was fully healed and scars free.

Now the understanding toward, how it could be possible, but as his thoughts and ideas flew in his head, he heard the bathroom door opened and saw his best friend in mission clothes and her extra daily clothes she had in his house for emergency use.

Ron soon forgot all about what he was thinking, and smiled warmly to his best friend, and she soon returned the smile.

As the day come to at the end, he had not asked why his best friend where sleeping with him, only about how she had managed to trick him into accepting to help her grandma Nana to move to a new area, with a lot of college's girls for spring break.

He tried a clean slate, where no one knew him, as much as he had his fun, his best friend had issues with her grandma overprotecting nature.

Same time as he made his own slumber party to help his best friend escape Drakken and Shego, he came to realized that he didn't really need a clean slate.

When her grandma leave for the house, Kim took him for a slow dance, they were likely the only high school student to the party, him and Rufus arranged. It was went the danced end, they finally did it, they kissed in front of everyone, more likely she kissed him and he only returned the kiss.

After that party, her grandma accepted Kim's way of life, and they become really good friend, his best friend had finally opened her heart for him, and he accepted it, and returned the gesture. They were indeed happy.

They didn't want to rush their relation, didn't want to tell anyone right away. By the way Kim explained it could be aftermath of drug or something with pheromones, he accepted not to rush it.

He understood hers concern so they didn't talk about it, and didn't show their affection in front of her parents and Nana, it was still the same. Kisses were in private, but now that he knew who she loved, he was okay with everything, even if it was fake by pheromones, he would accept being with her.

As they opened their hearts for each other they became closer then ever.

Ron packed and entered the Possible's van so they could pick up Kim, who was likely still sparring with hers grandma, they had become closer, after her grandma gave hers blessing for doing mission.

As they were ready to drive back to Middleton, Wade contacted them about a villages in Guam being attacked by giant mutated spiders. As much as Ron hated spiders, he could not be any happier.

Knowing that his best friend love him since Pre-K. It made him happy.

They relaxed at the cargo bay inside the jet that going to transport them to Guam, Kim snuggle up toward him, and soon was the start of a heavy make-out season, this was something new, their feelings for each other was not holding back.

As they talked between their kissed, they came to an agreement to tell everyone, when their mission in Guam finished

The two fourteen ages teen with hormones raging, to make the matter worse, just a day or two ago confessed their feelings for each other, why Kim did what she did, he was not sure of, but it was great. The feeling of kissing her in public made his heart jump, and now when the mission finished they will do the same in front of hers family.

He knew he was going to tell her about his secrets, but that can wait, he had a feeling she would understand, now that they are a real couple, a couple that love each other more than life itself. He could finally take advance/honor courses with her after summer, if he told her. But not right now, there was a mission to do.

They reached their destination and was ready to jump, but this time they were going to hold hand. It was decided that Kim was going to kiss him whiled free-falling, with the feeling of zero gravity and the passionate kiss, Ron was happy.

**IV**

* * *

**V**

They had just finished the last of the spiders, as they walked hand by hand toward the hangar where the jet would be docking.

Kim rested her head at her lover's shoulder, as she predict the future with him all the way to graduation from high school, with Ron by her side, she would not give a damn about what Bonnie and other thoughts of her, she was in love, her fears, she had fought against so long was finally gone, No boy or even Josh could take her mind away from Ron.

She would fight and defend him, until everyone accepted that they were couple, no words could hurt her, or break them up, it was naturally to become a real couple, they had already done much to get to satisfies their body needs, and she knew non of them ever regretted theirs exploring toward each other bodies. They would wait with intercourse, even if they were both ready. If needed, she would wait until they get married.

Kim didn't worry that she thought about them getting married in her young age, as much as she cared, they were already married in her mind.

"Ah KP, I need to visit the little boys room" Ron said and kissed her lips before headed off.

Closing her eyes to enjoy the kiss she had just received. She smiled warmly after opened her eyes again, to have the sight of her lover back facing her, while he walked to his destination. She knew the travel home would be great, she could not get enough of him, and had to admit to herself, she never had.

Kim hugged herself and smiled, awaited her lover returns so they could do what she desired, she needed his lips touching hers, she needed his hand roaming her, his gently hands and lips all over her body. A warm feeling from her core fueled by her wild fantasy, about them reached the point where they truly could become one.

An idea came to her mind, as she walked to where Ron supposed to be, there were enough time before they ride picked them up, enough time to make some of hers fantasy come true, and probably also Ron's.

Looking around to see if anyone was there to spot her entered the boy's room, with a smile the hangar was empty as the school on Sunday.

"Ron?" she called out, but there were no one that answered.

"Ron are..." Her eyes widened, as she saw Ron lain on the floor unconscious.

Kim moved quickly to his side as she shook his body trying to wake him out.

"He will not wake up before I say it" A voice she knew came behind her, as Kim jumped into her combat mode, Kim soon find out who the voice came from. As Kim lowered her stance.

"What happened here?" Kim asked while returned to take care of her lover.

"Ron got hit by a beam, he doesn't remember his love for you, or any the kisses you two had, it will all fade away to a dream or block away where he can't reach them." The girl replied.

"Wait... how do you know Tara?" Kim asked, as her mind started to work, she looked worried toward the teen.

As she looked up she got hit by a ray that blasted her to the wall, even made a crack on the world.

"Why are you doing this Tara!" Kim yelled, her body was paralyzed by the effect of the ray. As she struggled to regain control over her body, she saw the platinum harried girl bent down and kissed Ron at the lips.

"Stay away from my Boyfriend!" Kim screamed with all her might, as the platinum teen looked up.

"Boyfriend you say, I think I need to adjust my little device to remove that memory away too" The platinum teen said with an evilly smirk on her face.

"You... You're not Tara are you?" Kim asked, the girl in front of her, could not be Tara, this girl was impostor, she was playing with her mind.

The girl only smiled, "Why should I tell you, now that you don't event would remember me"

Kim looked up only to feel the girl hands on her forehead.

"Don't worry Kim, you two will still be friend"

As the device send it electric beam into her head, block the memory of intimated memory of her with Ron away, she could see the fame of every single kisses, they had done together blacked out in her head, everything was fading and her body could not resist the pain, by the device coursing her body.

"I leave your friendship alone Kim, but you don't deserve his love, you don't deserve Ron's love" Where the last words she remembered, before she blackened out. She didn't deserve him, and it was the truth.

Kim later felt that someone was shaking her, as she gazed into the brown eyes of his, she smiled and hugged him. They had saved the villages from the giant mutated spiders, and they had appealingly fall to sleep while waiting for theirs ride home. Something however, was missing. As she had lost the half of her heart. The feeling of something she needed in her life, something she could not put a words on. But it was no matter, she had her best friend by her side.

As they hugged she had the feeling of wanting to do something with him, the feeling to kiss him. But soon shrugged it off, best friend didn't kiss each other, not the kiss her mind was telling her to do, as much as she had seen him naked, she really didn't want to kiss him.

After all she had only kissed him at the cheeks, and her first kiss was with Walter Nelson, it was not a real kiss, but since they lips touched it was a kiss (Not that she liked to remembered it). But how much she thought about it, it felt liked she lied to herself. The feeling of there were someone else she gave her first real kiss to.

The feeling that she had her first real kiss, with the one she loved, but was it just a dream? And who was her first kiss?

* * *

**Narch:** Did I just made this story more complicated?

Hope you guys liked this shot chapter, ( I still had not decided to place HSS *Part two of HS series* in the same story).

Reviews again if you like. or flame me for what I did wrong, but no matter what this story is coming to at end. before High School Sophomores start.


	6. Attaining Antagonism Part Two

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There some character that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible. **

**

* * *

**

**Forewords:** Another part of the endgame, before HSF. Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry I am little late with uploading this chapter, but can't blame me for having a lot of courses in Uni. ( Learning )

I have a problem responding to some of you guys, so simple at the end of this chapter will be my response under.: "Reviews to Reviewers"

**(A/N)** No Episode, a few weeks before the summer begins.

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **Kim and Ron, They have done so many thing, but enemies seems to come as they are getting closer to each other. Allies also seems to form, but will they help them getting closer, are there is more to it then the eyes met?

* * *

**High School Freshmen**

* * *

Part Two

**Attaining Antagonism**

Chapter VI

**I**

Ron walked down the corridors in Middleton High. It had been two weeks since Team Possible had returned from Guam. Frankness that the enemy was the giant mutated spiders, but no one knew where they came from. The local authorities took specimens of the spiders, only to end up having them reverting to normal size. The mission alone screamed like a trap. The impression of being lured to a trap entered all of their minds, but nothing transpired, they all came back well, so that theory could not be supported.

As the young teen strolled, someone grabbed his shirt and dragged him into a dark room, "Woah!" Ron panicked, but only to get a hug. The scent of roses entered his nose, "Hey there KP, what it's this time?" He questioned his best friend.

"Nothing Ron, I just wanted to hug my Bo... Best friend..." The red-haired teen responded.

Ron leaned his body back to have a closely look at the teen hugging him, it had been strange. Every time they entered the janitor's closet, they always ended in this position. There was nothing wrong with it, it was just the feeling of something was missing, as they lovely gazed into each other eyes.

Ron wondered how long they stood like this, it was, however, being answered by the bell. He smiled at his best friend in front of him. The lovely locks of hers, the scent of roses, even the taste of strawberry entered his mind when he concentrated his eyes at her lips. Ron had a feeling, she too was looking at his lips, as she innocently licked it before biting the lower lips of hers.

"We'd better to class." She said after ending their embrace.

Everything appeared wrong in his head. They walked side be side out of the janitor's closet. Normally, they would have felt embarrassing over it. The janitor's closet was a famous place for a couples to make out. The problem lies now between their feelings of nothing were wrong with them being together, and the truth that they had not done anything then hugging and talking; They talked about everything, so the ideas of them kissing did enter him and his best friend minds. And that was it, none of them could picture them kissing, not even fantasizing over it.

He knew it frustrated his best friend as much as it did to him, something was blocking their heads. It was assumed to be the brotherly and sisterly sense of them. Only to have both feeling disgusted by the idea; Not that they didn't like the idea of them as brother and sister, it just felt wrong-sick in both of their minds.

Ron was trying to comprehend his feelings toward his best friend, only to end up in devastating outrage from his side. He even played with the idea of telling his best friend that, he loved her, but trying to form the words "Love" in his head could end up having him hammering the head of his at the table, just by the frustration of his inability to do so.

The inability to think of her intimating was all gone, and Ron was sure he had thought about it countless of time. Ron even asked his best friend to take a shower with him. She complied without hesitation at all. The feeling of taking a shower with his best friend felt great, and they both felt that they had done it before; Not counting the time they had done it as their young age, but as teens.

Ron returned to the reality only to find the class had been dismissed, and a note was laying at his table. It was a note from his best friend. The note was telling him to come to her house at seven.

Ron knew it was their sleep-over night, even the feeling of the weeks had gone and go too fast for his liking. Friday always meant, they were going to hangout after school up to their sleep-over. It was either by going to the theater, funfair, or fooling around at the malls. Friday was the day, where most their ages were trying out dating. However, they were having fun with each other, as them together alone without any other. There a few times they had missed their Friday's hangout and just going directly to the sleep-over. This Friday was one of them... Normally, he would feel distressed over it, but he assumed his red-haired best friend was just too tired to be fooling around and only want to talk, or she might have something planned from seven. It was normal for them to get home back before ten. His best friend curfew on Friday was to twelve whenever she was with him, not that they had used it to the max, it had only been used if they had gone to mission.

If his best friend had planned something, they only had two to three hours, unless it was decided to use her curfew to the max, it would give them lesser time to talk; Well, to talk without being interrupted by her parents telling them to go to sleep.

Ron shook his head and again returned from his train of thoughts to find himself still sitting at the table. Frowned by it, he rose and walked out of the empty classroom, the silent about the schools sent a cold shiver to his bones; How long had he been zoned out?

As he walked down the halls toward the exits, He felt watched, the famous instinct of his took over, his fears. The time seemed to slow down, the exits seemed to be farther away. His sense worked in overtime, as the sound of footsteps that was not his soon reached his ears. The idea of stopping and confronting who ever made the sounds did enter his mind, but it vanished as soon as the idea came, when the memory of him still being inside the schools and probably with a lot of security cams.

**I**

**

* * *

**

**II**

Stacy was waiting outside the school parking lot, she had planned to talk to Ron. It had been a while, since they talked, not really talked, more likely a forceful mind-slaving meeting where he could barely control his own mind and body.

This time would be different, it was all about trust, mostly from the best friend of his. The only way to gain acceptation from the red-haired teen, was to have Ron talking about hers case, after that it was all the matter of time before she could start using her devise again, without gaining mistrust from the teen as last time. Her impatient nature would make her want to use the devise to the max, although it felt right, she still wanted to feel loved by him in the way, he felt for the teen heroine, Kim Possible.

Stacy knew how to gain his trust, she had the knowledge of Camp Wannaweep behind her. Secrets she was sure of that only she knew about; Except for the mystery girl, but again this mystery girl only knew a part of it.

The hard part was confronting the blond with it, same time using it to her advantage. Manipulating Bonnie to intimidate most of the female students from even thinking Ron as capable dating material was a genius in her mind, and it was easy because of the brunette rivalry with Kim Possible. It was not difficult to be acting as Bonnie little pawn. After all, she only needed to dress 'acceptable in the mind of the brunette. Showing little money there, sharing some knowledge here, insulting some nerds, and she was accepted. As much as the brunette showed her dislike of Ron, Stacy knew better; Bonnie only really disliked Ron's way of dressing himself, and his loyalty toward Kim Possible... Bonnie was actually jealous of their friendship. How Stacy knew about it, was because she had the identical feeling.

Stacy smiled as she saw the blond teen came out of the school. Half-strolled she stopped him at his track. The feelings she had from the body expression of his, was wonderful. Stacy was assuming it was because of her choices of clothes, and her perfectly body curves, the body of hers, models wanted to starve for. The dark-red skirt showered her long legs, the white skin-tight shirt showered a small part of her belly and slender arms, it also showered her skins from her neck innocently toward her breast in a v-form; Yes, she knew her body well, she was not skinny, her body was just unnatural perfect.

"Hi Ron..." She giggled.

"Hey... Stacy?" It seemed he was ready to break down, if she had known it would have been so easy to gain his attention, she would have waited with the perfume and her devise.

"I know we haven't talked since I met you in Beano Nacho a few months ago, but do you remember me from before?" She said and smiled seductive.

"I'm not sure, um... Not because I will ever forget you... I mean, I would never forget someone like you... how would I even forget... Of cause I remember... Wait... we had met before?" Ron stammered.

Stacy laughed heartily, she had thought Ron only had Kim Possible in his head. However, she had proven otherwise. Her pheromones were not even in effect, the necessity of using it should be in minimal. If the mystery girls could somehow find out about her use of pheromones, Wade could also find out. With the protection nature of Kim Possible, Stacy would be stupid to try her luck. There was the feeling that the heroine already knew about the pheromones. Her brain-transmitter also leave a trace of it, if Ron was being scanned in a hospital, likely Mrs. Possible, Kim Possible mom, would see the damage coursed by it instantly.

"What?... What?... Did I say something stupid?... " Ron looked worried, "I did it, didn't I.. Aw Man!"

"No, I think you are acting cute... " She giggled, "Actually I haven't felt so great for long, long time, wanna hangout? Then I can try to refresh your memory. " She smirked at the blond.

"Sure... Um, until 18:30 then I have to go" Ron blushed, "Wait, is this a date?"

Stacy smiled at the blond, "not really, but we can always pretending... Unless you want a real one?"

"You making fun of me, aren't you?" Ron frowned, the sadness in his eyes pieced her heart, it made the determination of hers to unleash his true potential stronger than ever; The one to blame from the lack of his greatness, was Kim Possible.

"No Ron, I would never do that. It's also why I want to talk to you... It's about Camp Wannaweep, the nightmares of the camp, the evils of the lake, the lake you tamed as an eight years old." She expressed with a stern voice. It had the desired impact as he soon looked at her with his serious face. The face she had witnessed so many times from hers times in camp Wannaweep a few years ago.

"What do you know? I don't want to have anything to do with the lake, nor the camps around it anymore!" He cried, "I did nothing, you are assuming I am someone else..."

"No, it's not true, I know the real you. You're the hero who saved us all, I had seen the same as you while I followed you around. You saved my life... I was the little girl who was being attacked by the red-eyed squirrel... You told me to run, and I did, but I returned..." She smiled warmly at him, only to make him looked worried toward her. "Ron, if you don't believe me... Then I will tell you that I have seen it... Yes, the thing that you, nor I wanted to give a name... It's back Ron... And you have only me to trust..."

"How do you know It's back... it can't be happening now! How long had you known about it?" Ron asked, "How long had it been out?"

"I don't know, how long it had been out, but my sister Sarah got red-eyes, as soon as we returned home. Our parents separated us from each other, and since that fateful day, I haven't seen my sister." She informed the blond.

"Why do you tell me this... "Ron asked, but soon his eyes widened, " She got red eyes?"

Stacy nodded, "Yes, I think it got her."

"I failed..." Ron frowned, before he shook his head, "This explained so much, thanks, you have eased my mind with the info."

"You stopped it the first time, and with my help, you'll do it again," Stacy said, and took both his hands in hers, "But let us having this conversation in another place, where we can be alone..."

When Ron nodded, she was filled with prides, Stacy knew everything about "it", she might had lied about the "thing" from the lake had escaped, nor did she care. Ron would beat it as last time... However, it was not her idea to tell him about her sister, it just escaped her mouth.

**II**

**

* * *

**

**III**

An old man with white hairs, mustache and eyebrows was meditating in a room with paper wall and Japanese furniture. In the middle of the room was a small table, at top of it was an open long box, with blue magical katana hovering over it, pulsing a warm blue light from the blade.

"Don't worry we will find your master" The old man said, "The time is near to search the truth."

"Sensei?" A young female ninja came out from the shadows, "It's true that the young master had been attacked by a great evil?"

"The young warrior needed the test of time... To see the hunters, one most be hunted." The old man said.

"It's true then?" The young ninja asked.

"The truth can be mislead by another truth"

"I don't understand Sensei, aren't there only one truth?" The young ninja bowed.

"The eagle doesn't see what the mouse is seeing, and the mouse doesn't see what the eagle is seeing"

The young ninja bowed again before retuning to the shadows.

"The young master had been attacked three times. First, it was the battle of intellect and strategy, to gain and understand the fears that consuming so many. Secondly, was to overcome the psychical battle in abilities and courage to face the horrors, in returns to gain the power to help and see beyond mortal eyes. Thirdly, The attacks of minds and hearts, to help the young master to comprehend the knowledge to see the despondency of lost." The old man said.

"But Sensei, The blade's blue aura had consuming the rooms four times." A female voice came out from the shadows.

"The third time was not a direct attack. It was foretold to help the pretender and the searcher to find the truth." The old man said without leaving his mediating state.

"The Truth about who The master is?"

"Yes, child, the date of the third pulsing blue flames from The Lotus Blade, will help us find the identity of the true master, and The Phoenix will rise. The attacks from the great evil at the ancient island with the army of eight legs will tell us about the destiny of the young master."

"Sensei, in the ancient text, it did not say who will be gaining The Power of The Phoenix, nor if the rise of The Phoenix will be the start of a war." The young ninja said from the shadows.

"Yes, the identity of The Phoenix would not be revealed before the Young Master truly had accepted his destiny. The knowledge of The Mystical Power of The Phoenix would be revealed to serve either the evil or the good, would be decided by the outcome of the young master influence." The old man reached out with his right hand, and a male ninja came out of the shadow and handed him a cup of tea, he took a sip of it before went on, "Our priority now, is to search out and identifies the young master, then bring him to us, to understand the nature of him, to observe his skills, to teach him in secret without outside intervening."

"Yes Sensei, we will start our search right away. It's time for The Young Master to be reunited with the blade, but should we at least try to search for the Power of The Phoenix?" The young said.

"We must be caution, if we intervene with the rise of The Phoenix, we could change the outcome. No, we must not intervene with The Phoenix, search out The Young Master, I have predicted a time where the blade will be in danger, only the true master can bring it back" Sensei informed.

With it was the last words from The old man. The sounds of footsteps could soon be hearing around the room, hundred of footsteps, running, walking. The sound of preparation, everything was depended by the identity of the Unknown Young Master. The fate of the world could be decided by the outcome of their search, every minute, every seconds counts.

**III**

**

* * *

**

**IV**

At the Possible's Resident, Kim Possible was waiting at the den for her best friend to arrive. The butterflies in her stomach were starting to build up. However, she could not make any sense why she was so anxious to see Ron.

It was already passing seven, and there were no signs of Ron. The worries of something might have happened to him frightened her; Ron was never late, when it came to their hangouts.

Kim was beginning to get impatient, ever since the school she had worked hard to get the house ready, after all they needed to talk. A few days ago she had read her secret dairy. A dairy she had written by hands. No one knew about it than her; She had two dairies, one at her computer, and another one was a book, no one knew about the book, it was in the book, she wrote her most sacred feelings in. It was there she wrote her first kiss, a kiss with her best friend, kisses, they did together, and that was not the only thing they did...

The problem now was something blocking her memory of them doing it. She could not believe it herself, it was her own description and yet, she had a problem believing it. It was too good to be true, the feeling behind their kisses, the wonderful feeling behind his roaming hand, it made her best friend to be something she could not picture.

Her family was out, so she had the house to herself, she had darkened the house so only the lights from candles were lightened it up. It felt romantic, and it was meaning to help them getting into the mood; The idea of asking him to kiss her, as she did in her dairy didn't seem right to do.

The knocks sound from the front-door made her jump enthusiastic, she scurried toward the door as her life depends of it, or that the twins were nearby. Forgotten all about she was alone. Arriving she stood and glanced down herself. Her glittering green dress screened most of her legs, with a split to the right side for better movement. Her hair was sat up, and the choice to use makeup, to sweep his feet under him. She was exciting.

Kim opened the door, with the biggest grin on her face, only to see somebody else and not her best friend. The one who stood at the other end, was Josh Mankey.

"Hello Josh, Um... What are you doing here?" Kim asked, it was now her body started to feel uncomfortable. She attempted to comprehend why she was like this, when he was around. First she thought it was love, but something else was behind it. Her feeling for Josh Mankey could force her mind to scream in agony. When he was around, she felt attractive to him. When he was gone, her mind avoided giving him any thoughts at all.

"Hey Kim, sorry I drop by without any notify at all, but wow... You look great!" Josh used his confident relaxing smile, it made Kim's heart flipped, and she started to blush afterward.

Kim took a deep breath to calm her body down, "Thanks, so why are you here?"

"Sorry, I forgot, I found this envelope outside the school with your name on it, I would have come earlier, but I forgot all about it when my band dragged me out for some fun..." Josh handed her the envelope, "...And I was going to ask if you want to hang out, but you're dressed for going out... Going out with the Fam?

"Actually I..." Kim stopped as she remembered Ron, "Thanks, no, not with my family."

Josh frowned, but soon smiled, "Well, off I go again, see you Kim"

"Bye and thanks... maybe another day!" She yelled before she could stop herself. Josh smiled and smirk at her, before he headed to his car.

Kim headed inside and opened the envelope, what she saw shattered her heart to million pieces, it was pictures of her best friend. Picture of Ron and Stacy from today, holding hands outside the schools. There were even picture from them talking in Beano Nacho, and picture where Ron was leading Stacy up to the tree-house.

"That's why he is late!" Kim whispered in venom, she looked at the candles she had set up, the pillows at the couch for better comfort, everything she had done, every work, she had put into it, could just to be thrown away. The secret dairy she wanted to show him. Now, it was just laughing at her.

Kim grabbed the book and walked up the stairs and into her room, where she hid the book in her closet; Maybe in the future she would show him it, but not now.

After all she had written about the pheromones accident. Everything, they did that was described in the book, it could only have been from the pheromones; Why would Ron love her otherwise?

**IV**

**

* * *

**

**V**

Ron walked down the streets toward his best friend home, he had forgotten the time. He attempted to remember, it was more because he had a great time in the company of Stacy. She had told him about what she knew, how she had been following him in camp Wannaweep, and he had told about how he had beaten Gill.

However, he was asked to keep the secret, as she was told to keep his secrets. Now, the hard part was to avoid his best friend curiosity.

As Ron gotten closer to where his best friend lives, he saw a red sports car parking outside the resident. It was Josh's car. Ron wondered why it was there, but soon assumed it was because his best friend, might have been out to a date with him. It was understandable, since he was told to come to her house at seven. So, the reason for not hanging out after school was because of it.

When Josh drove passed him, Ron was sure he was grinning evilly at him, as he had just done something evil. If Josh tried to worry him or something, the effect from the evil grin went passing Ron as nothing was wrong; After all he had gotten used by it from other students in school.

Nevertheless, Ron could still feel the watching eyes around him. Turning around he looked and the car was already gone. It was not Josh that worried him. Well, Josh worried him too, but something had changed in the school. It felt like Josh was also the part of the change; Was he the only one that noticed? Alternatively, had the nameless evil came to Middleton?

Nudging the idea of his head, he was half-sprinted toward the front door. A soon as he reached it, the door opened and his best friend was standing with her arm crossed at the chest.

"You're late!" She frowned at him, the angry voice from his best friend removed the carefree goofy smile and changed it to a hurt and worried expression.

"Ya, Sorry I forgot the time." He excused. If eyes could kill, he would be dead by now, from the glare his best friend was giving him; Trying to comprehend why she was like that, made his head hurt.

With a heavily sigh, "Come in" She said and made room for him to enter. He obeyed and entered the house. Ron soon saw all the candles, and the tender charmed feeling from it.

Ron had the feeling, he might have interrupted her date, "Sorry Kim" He said, this time his best friend smiled at him. Ron was a confused boy, he really tried to understand his best friend mood swing. From the dagger, she sent from her eyes, to the lovely smile she gave him.

"Is okay Ron, just relax and we can see a movie"Kim said.

Ron had problem analyze his best friend, so he nodded to her, and waited to she had picked up a movie and placed it in the TV.

AS she returned she said next to him at looked hopefully at him.

"KP, is there something wrong?" He asked, it seemed to shock her a little as she shook her head.

"Ron can I still rest my head at your shoulders?... You know as a best friend?" She asked.

Ron looked at her as it was the dumbest thing to ask about, but soon smile as his best friend looked sadly down. "Well, If josh is okay with it..." He replied.

With a raised eyebrow she glared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Kim Nothing..." He said at placed his protective arm around her, she seemed to be worried by it, but soon snuggled up at him. As she had done countless of time before. Ron could feel the unsaid tension between them. However, he had a feeling something was going, something they had neglected. Something was avoiding their eyes, but the question was, should he tell his best friend about his theory?

No, he would not, he had the feeling, his best friend was returning to her normal behavior. Trying to get a date with Josh Mankey, as she did a few months ago. Ron would try to help his best friend as he did, even if it failed the last time (Avoiding his best friend for nearly a month, was a bad idea). As he tried to remember why his best was waiting until now. He had a difficulty to find any explanation. Unless, she had fallen for another one in the past few months.

"Ron?" He heard, and he returned from his train of thoughts.

"Sorry I was thinking about-"

"Someone" His best friend finished for him, before she went on, " It's okay Ron, we are still best friend right?"

"Of cause... KP... Is there something wrong..." Ron asked worried, in his mind, his best friend was acting weird: It was his job to act weird after all.

"Nothing... I am just tired... let us see this movie... " She smiled weakly at him before she placed her head at his shoulder, and her arm around him, later to gaze at the TV in front of them.

Ron sighed at tightened his grip around her. He could sense her body relaxing under his protective arm. "Whatever you say KP" he said. The concerns he had, could await. He would ask about hers feeling for Josh later.

**V**

**

* * *

**

**Author Notes:**

Hope you enjoyed another short chapter, the part of the endgame. If you guys had noticed a change in my writing (please say so), If you want to review, and have time. Please try to compare this chapter with other chapters: Grammatically or stority (← a new word? Hehe )

**Reviews to reviewers:**

battousai222 : Thanks for taking interest in the story, I can't say how MMP would work with the odd effect the enemies of to them are sending.

RonStepupable : Oh yes, that had been the point, since I started the story, so it was not just some random event. Yes, the questions are; Will Kim find out about his secrets, are? The attackers the Real Tara, Well Can't Say, Trying to blow your legs off when the plot comes to an end?

CajunBear73 : Yes, I'm. Sorry to end it like this, but hey, I had to :) ( not really). Well, it is really hard to now the different when everything, they did together was best friend secrets. I give you a hand up, Ron is not the only one someone is after...

Joe Stoppinghem : Hey, I didn't do anything... It's wrong to have them in love so soon, but I didn't really take away the prize... did I? Kim and Ron finding their way back, well we will see...

KPRon : Trying to fix my problem, actually I am trying to clean up my story. Can take a long time. And thanks... hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There some character that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

**

* * *

**

**Forewords:** Well, Really sorry for the late update on the story, problem with me personally life had taken a hold on me. I am really Great-full for so many interests in the story. Instead of rewarding you guys with a revelation and love/kissing scenes, I simple made another confusing chapter. Hope you don't mind.

* * *

**Chapter Summary:** This is the start of the end of what they know. Something had been awakened, and it will do anything to achieve its goal. Who can stop it?

* * *

**High School Freshmen**

* * *

**The Truth**

**The Start of the End**

**I**

The cold air from the morning breeze provoked deliberately by the arisen sun, sent her body to search for warm. Inattentively, Kim buried her face between the shoulder and the neck of her best friend, while her body pressing itself closer, to get the delighting warm, to heat her body up. A sweetly smile escaped her lips when his hand tightened his embrace.

She sleepy opened her eyes cautiously. Her eyes slowly grew wider to what she saw. The warm and softness she was lying at the top of, was her best friend.

The heartbeat of his, the deep breath he took, it made her want to stay like this forever. Her left arm was underneath him. Her right was peacefully resting at the top and around his chest, as with the half of her body. Whiled her right leg was around and straddling his lower part. Even now, she surreptitiously attempted to press herself closer.

Kim pressed her face just under the jaw. Accidentally, her lips touched his skins, it sent an unnerving intense feeling to her body. Her hearts soon hammering beneath her chest, as she savored the moment.

Every fiber of her body was in suppressed rage, when she pulled her lips away from his soft skins. Her breathing was beyond normal, as she gasped for air. Kim used all of her willpower to stop the whimpering tears, when the photographic memories from them together flashed in her mind. Every little detail she had recorded secretly in her dairy, was completely true.

The building rage reached it climax as the last piece of memory flashed. It was a memory of who she thought was a friend. The memory of who did it to them, who had destroyed them as a couple; The question was, why Tare did it?

A soft, but loudly moans escaped from her best friend. Everything seemed to stand still, as the words made sense. "Don't deserve..."

Now another piece of the memories flashed back, the memories of her acting neglecting toward him. The memories of what Tara said. "You don't deserve him"

It was the truth, about them, while Ron had been kind and trust her judgments. She, however, had been skeptic and only trust him to come through when she needed it. To leave everything behind, just to stay as her sidekick, and to be her best friend. Without question, he had faithfully followed her. While his phobias had been irritating and dramatically, she placed it in the back of her mind as just being him. Without thinking, how much, her best friend had fought his own fears to be near her, to come with her saving the world.

What had she done to have him by her side?

"Kimmie? Are you awake? " Her mom asked with a half yawn.

Kim panicked by the voice, and accidentally kicked Ron down from the cough. Like she had been caught in the act doing something dirty with her boyfriend. The only problem with the statement was; Did Ron knows and remember?

"Ought" Ron grimaced.

"Sorry" Kim apologized and helped him up.

"Is okay KP... But what time is it, need to go to temple, ya know?" Ron said as he sat near her at the cough.

"It's seven o'clock Ronald" Kim's mom answered, with that, she just walked to the kitchen door and entered.

Ron jumped up and headed for the door, before he came to a suddenly stop, and when back. Shocking, he passionately kissed Kim at the cheek and ran off without a word...

Kim placed her hand at the spots where he had kissed. The kiss still lingered in her mind, the wonderful feeling of it. A dreamily smile was formed at her face, and she soon rose up at walked to the kitchen.

"Kimmie... Sorry we didn't wake you up, but when we came home, you two reminded us so much about your first play date..." Her Mom said as Kim entered.

"Is okay mom, so you had called Ron's parents? And then were going to wake us up?" Kim asked, not realizing her own blushing.

"Yes, but Kimmie, I need to know..." Her mom now looked stern at her, "What is your relationship with Ronald?" She then asked.

Kim with widened eyes looked at her mother. Quickly, she found the answer she needed, " Uhm, we are JUST best friends" She said more forcefully than intended.

Her mom chuckled by it, and with a sympathetic look at her face, she shook her head and start to sip at the coffee.

Kim picked the look from her mom up. Nevertheless, she avoided giving it any more thought. There was something in her mind that had been distressing her, since the lips of hers brushed the neck of her best friend. It was the lost memories, the memory of the person who had done it to them; Tara.

Quickly, she ran out of the Kitchen up to her room to take on her more daily clothes, with a quick farewell she headed out of the house.

The time went by.

To Kim, she desperately needed answer from a certain blond cheerleader, if what had flashed in her head was true. Tara was the one that could answer what had occurred to them. The disturbing truth about the cheerleader could also mean; She likely had done more to them, but why?

Kim decided to have a little conversation with Tara. Her skeptic mind decided it could also be a wrong conclusion, and it was only her own imagination. So, it was decided just to go and ring the doorbell. After all, she could hardly believe that Tara was capable of doing anything of that kind, maybe mind control or an impostor.

Absently, she had reached the house of the family Kings resident.

The house was covered up, so there no way to look inside, it was naturally since it was still early in the morning. The uneasy feeling from the dark house did send a cold shivering feeling to her skins as she reached the door.

As soon as she placed her finger at the doorbell, the door opened. Even now, the other side was dark. In her curiosity, she took a step forward, " Hello, is anyone there?" She asked toward the darkness. Normally, she would have been alerted by the suddenly opening of the door. However, she feared for her fellow cheerleader.

One more step she took, but as soon as she had done it, two needles came from the darkness and hit her at the chest, before she could take it off, everything when dark.

Kim managed to say, " Ron... help me!" before her body collapsed.

"You finally came..." She heard, before she felt someone took her by her arm and dragged her inside.

**I**

**

* * *

**

**II**

Stacy arrived early at the park and had been currently waiting for some time for a buyer. The buyer was the one as the last time. What she was selling was also the same. Pheromones perfume, manufactured to work on one person, Kim Possible. Who ever decided to spray the perfume on, would send Kim Possible to a world of euphoric? It was not as powerful as the one she made to use against Ron, but it had nearly the same effect.

The warm summer breeze had reached her body as she shivered delighted by it. The mysterious feeling from the morning sun and the beautiful lonely park; It would have been a perfect spot for a romantic date.

To speed up the time of waiting, she activated her I-Mu-Player, as the song started to play a dervish smile escaped her lips, and she managed to mumble. "Linkin Park - What I've Done"

Stacy walked over to a bench and sat down, afterward closed her eyes at let the sun fully arousing beams touched her face, as she was leaning her head back and relax.

The foreplay of the song lasted for a long time. She was rocking her head to the music. With a low voice, she started to sing;

Is this farewell

There's no blood

There's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a Thousand lies

A cold wind blew some of her blonde locks over her face. A piece of memories flashed in her head. The memories of what she had done to be her...

So let mercy come

And wash away

The sky started to darken, and the park got colder and colder. However, she was avoiding giving any thought as the music went on.

What I've done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

Now the sky had fully gone dark, as she opened her eyes to see, the park was still empty. The beautiful morning had become a sad one. She started to shake, as it started to get windy.

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty  
So let mercy come and wash away...

As the last words of the chorus ended, before a new one start...

"Mercy had arrived... Stacy" A man said with the coldest voice, she ever had heard.

"You not... Who are you?" Stacy asked as she took the headphone out of her ears. The person who had managed to sit next to her without notice, was not the buyer, not the split colored boy named Josh, no it was a fully grown up.

She never managed to get a good look at the guy, before her eyes were closing. Her body had become numb. Like everything was freezing. Even now she tried to scream, but it was impossible to make any sound. Even her tears, and hers panicking mind was out. She was in a living hell. Now the understanding of what her product and device could do to a person, she fully regrets what she had done.

It was ironic to hear the song, and now maybe she was on her way to her doom...

The man who carried her was gently, nevertheless. She was frightening, scared of what this man could do to her.

Who would save a half strange in a time... The only one she knew would be... Ron... And Kim...

**II**

**

* * *

**

**III**

Wade, the young genius was anxiously trying to get contact to Kim Possible. He had tried for nearly an hour. How many words, how many codes had he wrote, he had lost counting for long time ago. He later tried to contact Ron, but it was also in vain.

"What is going on!" He yelled frustrated as another leads came to a dead end.

He even tried the normal phone, but only to get voice-mails. Hacking the security cameras at the malls. He captured some shoplifter, and got a thank from the mall security for it. However, no one had seen Kim, well except for her mom.

Ron, on the other hand, was gone too. He never arrived home to go to the temple. It had worried his parents, but they seem more relaxing, and told he might be out with Kim. Wade explained that Kim was missing too. It, however, only to end up getting chuckling from Ron's parents.

"Let them be, they maybe want some privacy" Ron's dad said in the phone.

Wade had a problem comprehending the meaning of it, so he went on trying to find his friends.

The monitors soon showered the security cameras of the Middleton high. Wade tried to understand, why he started to hack the security cameras for the school. The reason behind it, was that, the school was the only place, his watching eyes had been neglected. So, it was logical for him to check it out.

What he saw, shocked the young genius mind of his. There were some people at the school.

There were two people, both masked and wears dark jump-suits. They were both sitting at the school's auditorium. Why he decided to check the room out first? He had no idea, like his typing hands had their own mind of their owns?

He managed to zoom in toward the one that looks like a girl, who was sitting at the piano, with the microphone just in front of her, while the one that looks like a guy was sitting at the front seat.

"What the heck?" Wade said to himself, as he tried to get any sound from the place. He had no ideas what was going on, but something was keeping him at the scene like a unknown force.

After all it could be tryout for the schools play, or just practice for the drama-club.

AS the thoughts entered his head, he decided to leave them be, there were too many possibilities, and they had done nothing wrong. However, as he analyzed their body with his monitor. He soon realized they do resemble Kim and Ron. It could also just be his imagination.

After a while, his curiosity ended. It all seems the girl were trying practice her singing and the masked guys was listing to it. It was weird that they were masked, but since he had teamed up with Kim and Ron, stuff like this had become normal to him.

As he watched them for the last time, " Wade, Come out and have a nice lunch with your mother!" His mother called.

Wade knew it was probably the time of the month, where his mother wanted to eat dinner with him. He had neglected his social life too much, and it was a bad karma to neglect his mother. There was nothing he feared, it was just he had everything. He needed in his room.

He gave a heavily sigh, before he turned of the monitor and walked out of his room. Normally, he only left his room for toilet visits. He even asked to install a bathroom in his room, but got denied before he could explain his cause.

As Wade reached the door. He heard an alerting sound, and hurried back, to see what was going on. He turned on his monitor, "Kim!" He called, but it was not Kim, " Mom?" He then asked, seeing his mother at the monitor.

"Wade, come out!" His mother said, before the screen turned black. Wade shook his head, as he strolled out of his room, before he closed the door, an alarming sound started again. This time, however, he yelled, "Okay, Okay I'm on my way!"

**III**

**

* * *

**

**IV**

Inside the school's auditorium, was the masked girl, playing the piano like she had been born with it.

"You, you sure put a lot of work in this..." The masked guy said irritated.

The girl stopped suddenly, in shock, she turned her head toward the guy, "R-One, the mysterious R-one finally start to talk!" She said amused and questioningly toward the guy.

"You said, you never wanted to talk, only by using computerized voices when you are behind the mask!" She excited went on.

"I just want to know, what is so special with him?" He said, as he rose from the seat and started to walk toward her.

She looked knowingly at him, "R-One. You will see why, He is special... And I am doing it for you too. Don't you want Kim Possible? Holding her hands, making out with her?"

The guy called R-One looked at her, the mask preventing her from seeing his true expression. There was something sad, and yet arousing about how he answered her, "Well, as long as you'll be happy... I have been your best friend for so long... I... I just want you to be happy, if you are happy with me being with Kim. Then I will be happy with you being with Ron... It's just."

He stopped. The body expression of his soon started to shake. She knew he was nervous. However, it was also weird to have a conversation with him behind the mask. After all, there had been one way conversation for so long, when they were in theirs, 'uniforms'.

"Just what?" She asked, her full attention was at him.

He had walked to the wall closest to the piano and leaned his back at it. Crossing his arms before he gazed at her, "WE started all this to prevent what had occurred to you, so other could avoid having the same fate as your sisters!.. We have made Middleton to the most peaceful city in the world. It had all changed, since that day he saved you... I just wanted to know if he is really worth it."

She walked over to him and took his hands at hers, "R-One. I know we both have promised to work professionally when we are behind the mask," She said, but soon she pulled him into a hug. She could feel that he first tried to fight it. However, the fight subsided as they both melted into their friendship hug. For how long had it been since, they had last hugged each other? Days, Weeks, Months? She was just glad they did it now.

As their hug ended, He looked at her, "So, how much time is left before he wakes up?" He asked.

She looked at her watch, pounding over it, " 10 more minutes" She answered, "You only hit him one time right?" She asked, this time her voice and body expression was more stern toward the guy.

"Off cause" He mumbled back, " I will be ready and get the others ready" He said before he quickly ran toward the door.

"He started to talk, but still trying to be mysterious" She said to herself, with that, she started to play.

The music started to echo in the school. Her plan had begun. It was still the gathering information, yet. It was also the most important part of her master-plan.

**IV**

**

* * *

**

**V**

Ron woke up to a deep sound of the most wonderful, and yet, the scariest music in his life. The music pieces his heart and soul, even managed to squeeze a tear out of his eye, when the fantasies of his started to play uncontrollable to the deep sound of the epic sound of the piano.

"What, Am I dreaming?" He asked to himself, but as his eyes started to focus, he realized he was inside a class room, more a less, he was inside his math class room, "awe man, differently a nightmare!" He yelled out. He hated math. His problem with math was more because it was boring to him, or that he could hardly concentrate about anything, when it comes to it.

The music still went on, the deep and sad, yet it was beautiful sound of someone played piano. It lingered, echoed in the room.

Ron stumbled and tried to see if he could get outside. The door seemed to be barricade from the outside. "Rufus buddy, help me out!" He called down to his pocket. The waiting seemed forever, as he waited for his buddy to come out.

Impatiently, he reached inside his pocket. There was something soft touched his hand, not warm, nor naked.

His eyes widened, when he saw, what he had picked up in his hands. It was a small oink teddy-bear. Ron knew it was a bad sign. Waking up in an empty classroom, at a Saturday, with a creepy and beautiful song playing all around the place. There was also that, he was barricaded inside the same classroom, and his buddy had been exchanged with a teddy-bear. The bear itself was cute, still. It was way too much creepy for him.

Ron quickly scanned the room to see, if there were any signs of hidden cameras. With the help of his Mystical Power and what it told him, he was safe and clear. The time and need to use his abilities, and this was differently a time where his skills were indeed required. He just hoped it was needed enough for the Mystical Power of his.

The room started to simmer when his aura glowed uncontrolled from his body. Ron quietly walked to the door, as he reached it. Leisurely, his hand touched the door. With no warning he pushed, the door and half of the wall surrounding it blew apart.

"I can pay for that!" He yelled panicky, only to be met by the same piano play.

"Head in the game, you are alone Ron... No Rufus, No KP.. Don't be a buffoon!" Ron told himself after realization that, he was alone.

The emptiness of the school. The haunted feeling tortured his mind. The hallways were empty. However, it was filling with a unnerving void of students voices echoed all around him.

"PHOENIX!"

Ron jumped by the voice, "Who is there!" he asked and closely scanned his surrounding for any trace of where the voice had came from.

"PHOENIX DANGER!"

"What?" He asked annoyed, "Can you be more precisely?"

"BORN!"

"Come on, help me out here" Ron said, but as he turned his body around to resume his way toward the sound from the piano play...

A faded girl stood in front of him, "Kim?" Ron asked, "What happened... What is going on?"

She opened her eyes, where her eyes should had been, there where only empty space. Ron got startled by it, as he took a step back.

The silent between them was uneasy.

Kim bend her head to the side, like she was amused about him. Ron was ready to move forward, he wanted to embrace her. However, she smiled at him, a smile so devious and so evil, it could had scared anyone.

Ron, however, was in dilemma. It was a big risk approaching her, his Mystical Power, was screaming warning as never before. ( Not to mention her eyes )

"RUN!"

The voice where there again, and he could now comprehend it was the sound of his best friend.

The girl giggled, the icy cold from it, pieced his ears painfully.

As the tears started to form, he struggled trying to remain standing. Against his will, he felt to his knees.

"RUN!"

The word woke him up from the pain. However, his best friend was not in front of him anymore.

Ron rose to his feet, standing, he was looking around for her. There, he saw her at the end of the hallway. From the distance, she again bend her head to the side. Playfully, she smiled at him before turning left and ran out of sight.

His Mystical Monkey Power, was screaming not to follow her, but his willpower and his curiosity was too big.

"DEAD" His best friend voice echoed inside his head.

"NO" Ron yelled back.

"BORN, DEAD, BORN, DEAD!" It kept going.

Ron collapsed to the floor, as he had placed his hands around his ears to attempt to block the voice away.

"STOP IT!" Ron screamed out, with that, everything went silent. The music stopped.

Shaking, he rose up, "Okay, this is not real, this is not real..." He kept saying as walked toward where he last saw her.

When he finally reached the end of the hallway he looked to the left. There where a door.

He took a deep breath and looked at the signs, it says "Auditorium"

Another deep breath, with that, he opened the door and headed inside. The place was big enough to fill up to 100 people, but every seats were empty.

"Ronnie, you came" he heard, Ron looked down toward where the teacher used to make their announcement or teach. Instead of one of them, was a masked girl sitting at the piano.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, but as soon as he said it, something was transpired behind the girl.

"NO!" He yelled.

The masked girl seems to be shocked by it, but it was too late... As she was consumed by his best friend.

"But..." Ron managed to say, only to have her flying up to him with inhuman speed. Tackled by her, he was lying at the floor, while she was at the top.

"MY RON" The voiced echoed inside his head, before she faded away... and left a lifeless body of the masked girl at the top of him.

**V**

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

xxx

**Author Note:**

I know you have some question about why I called this chapter " The Truth", and what is going in at the last part.

It's really confusing now? Well, just have to wait... But, I already had placed some leads about it at the other chapters.

I was actually going to reveal the identity of those masked one in this chapter, but I safe it to another :P – hehe

* * *

**Reviews to Reviewers:**

CajunBear73 – Yes, they had been played good. But something in this chapter might be the turning point ?

Lhaine07 – Well, Can't say much about it, but love is a funny think...

KPron – This will confuse you more I know, yes is the part of the plan of mine. Sarah?, well, let just say, you on to something ;)

RonStepupable – Sorry for the bad timing, and yes, they will be more of Sensei, and you could have guessed it was Yori. We are going to see more of them btw.

IriaAngel – Yes, a mastermind indeed, but Mystical Power have their own minds and plan ;)

EnterpriseCV-6 – There are more chapters. An Adult scene,will come too, and a revealing of the true identity of R-One and The masked girl.

Reader – 3-4 more chapters, then I end the story and start on HSS – now you know ;)

- Woah, didn't know there so many had place this in alert, thanks! and so many had read it!


End file.
